Not Marble, Nor Gilded Monuments
by jrrm64
Summary: AU. This story starts with a Superman reluctant to join the Justice League and goes from there. In the end there will be SM/WW.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The driver of the oil truck hated driving through cities in order to refill gas station tanks. He preferred the highway route because it was smooth and easy, as long as you avoiding certain times of the day. City traffic was slow, miserable, and meant he spent hours moving at a snail's pace. Some cities were better than others, though. Of course that meant some cities were bitches and Metropolis was a bitch. Even with public transportation it was a city with ten million people wanting to get nowhere in particular in a hurry causing traffic to become a standstill.

He stopped at the umpteen red light on Avenue of America waiting for the red light to change to green. At this rate he'd be home by nine in the evening missing the chance to give his two year old daughter a kiss goodnight. Life wasn't fair sometimes. The light changed from red to green and he stepped on the accelerator right at the same moment an SUV came hurtling out of nowhere at his truck. Out of survival instincts since it headed for his windshield he turned the steering wheel and unfortunately aimed himself at the cross town traffic. He was going to crash and more than likely his truck would explode killing a great many people. There was no way out of this, so he closed his eyes and waited for the impact and wished he'd been able to see his wife and daughter one more time.

The impact never came, though. Suddenly, his truck felt as if it was moving strangely, almost like it was a boat floating in water. He opened his eyes to see that he was hovering above the traffic by a good forty or fifty feet. His truck moved slowly in the air until it was placed down in the middle of the cross section. Almost falling out of the cab of his truck, he went down onto his knees once he cleared his truck. It was then that he saw this guy in what looked like blue armor with a red cape and a red S on a field of yellow on his chest. This was the guy the newspapers and news called Superman floating in the air. He thought he was some sort of urban myth, but he wasn't.

Clark looked at the driver and nodded at him then he took off in a blur. Sergeant John Corben, who had once worn advanced military armor and attacked him under the orders of General Sam Lane, had returned to Metropolis. This time his armor appeared to be permanent instead of suit and his heart had been replaced by a Kryptonite powered cell that gave him increased strength, speed, and made him deadly to Superman. For some reason he was no longer under the command of the army, or Clark assumed, since he was destroying a midtown Metropolis street for no apparent reason other than to drawn Superman out. It succeeded.

Clark noticed that ten humvees started to block traffic and soldiers off loading. The soldiers started to quadrant off the area getting people out of their cars and to safety. For once they didn't seem to be there for him but for Corben. As cars was forced aside another humvee pulled up and two star General Sam Lane got out along with a captain and three soldiers to guard him. Clark floated over to him.

"I'm not here for you, Alien, but for Corben. He's gone mad and escaped a test facility," barked Lane.

"So much for making him into a weapon you can control," Clark sarcastically remarked.

Lane ignore his comments. His orders were specific that he shouldn't target Superman this time and even enlist his help if possible.

"Why don't you leave and let us handle this? This city seems to have given you immunity so I can't touch you... for now," replied Lane.

"Did you bring a replacement power source for Corben?" asked Clark.

"Yes, we did, Superman," answered the captain.

Lane scowled at him, but said nothing. He only wanted Clark to leave not help. It looked like he wasn't going to get his wish.

"There is only one way to stop Corben now. Once I destroy his power source, give him the new one. As long as it isn't Kryptonite, he won't be super powered, just dangerous," said Clark.

"We can handle him," said Lane.

"That would be nice for a change," Clark smirked then took off.

As Clark approached Corben he checked him out with his x-ray vision. Corben was now more machine than man. Limbs were completely removed and his head was surrounded by a layer of alloy 1090. Suddenly, he felt sorry for the man, though not enough to change his plan of attack. Staying away from Corben, who started lifting empty cars and tossing them Clark, he dodged the cars and concentrated a continuous stream of his heat vision releasing massive amounts of stored solar energy from his body.

Clark was glad that it was a sunny day, as this was draining to his body. Soon the mix of a composite alloy and carbon steel that protected the power source turned to liquid and ran down Corben's metal torso. Now the heat vision enveloped the Kryptonite cell. Clark kept the stream of solar energy going until he saw Corben drop a sedan then fall to his knees. He stopped his heat vision.

From a safe distance he saw that he changed the molecular structure of the green Krypton by overheating turning it into blue Kryptonite which was completely harmless to him. With that down, he felt how drained his body was and started to head up into the stratosphere as some of the citizens of Metropolis cheered him much to the disgust of General Lane. Leaving the cleanup and problem of Corben to the military, he continued higher and higher into the stratosphere then the mesosphere and the thermosphere until he reached the exosphere. He stopped there and floated as his body fed on the solar energy, while his armor formed a field around his head and fed him oxygen, even though he knew he could survive for at least an hour without the oxygen. Floating there with his eyes closed, his senses enjoyed the quiet.

At this height some 350 miles above earth, he didn't hear all the sounds and voices that he learned to tune out on a daily bases, yet still seeped into his consciousness. It wasn't often that he enjoyed true quiet. He could find it here above earth or at his Fortress of Solitude where his Kryptonian technology could keep sound from penetrating its defensive shields. Quiet, he had forgotten how wonderful it was. He take another fifteen or twenty minutes to recharge and enjoy the silence.

JLJLJL

The Watchtower was the headquarters for the Justice League. Built with money from anonymous donors, but mainly Wayne Enterprises and Queen Industries, it was the most advanced space station earth had ever seen. Using technology from Thanagar and technology offered to the League by the Green Lantern Corp, it housed up to two hundred, had teleportation technology, gravity, defensive shielding, and a ion canon. The founding members of the Justice League chose to set their headquarters in space in order to avoid having to deal with countries claiming jurisdiction over them.

The Justice League was independent. It came into existence because of the invasion of a race known as the White Martians. J'onn J'onzz, known as the Martian Manhunter by the Guardians of the Galaxy because his race = which was related to the white martians - were killed off by them, came to earth to warn about them. He found allies in Batman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns of the earth sector, the Flash, the Green Arrow, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, the Birds of Prey, and Aquaman. Together with the help of an unknown hero who the press later named Superman, they fought them off. J'onn agreed to stay on earth, as he was without a home, and the group, except for Superman, decided to form the Justice League to protect the earth. Superman merely flew off once the white martians were repelled.

The League set out rules for itself. It wouldn't help or interfere in a country's laws or sovereignty. If there was a natural disaster they would provide search and rescue assistance if asked, as well as clean up. If a country needed aid to fight off aliens, super enhanced creatures or villain, they would provide it. Of course, it was understood that the League was indemnified from the cost of property damage. In order to walk this fine line between beneficent NGO and potential invading presence, they asked for the status of non-member state permanent observer at the UN and the League was granted a seat in the assembly, where currently the Hawk and the Dove acted as their UN ambassadors.

Having such a position in the world meant that the League tended to keep an eye on non-member heroes, or vigilantes as some news services called them, making sure that their actions didn't overstep a certain line of behavior. The League didn't want to be painted with the same brush as those who didn't join the League, as they had no control over them. One non-aligned hero in particular they attempted to keep a close eye on and that was Superman.

"Computer, play the feed," said Hal Jordan.

In one of the smaller conference rooms, Hal Jordan, John Stewart, and Simon Baz – Green Lanterns all, as well as Aquaman, the Flash, Batman, Black Canary, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and Oliver Queen gathered to discuss Superman. They watched the news feed of the incident with John Corben. It ended with Superman rocketing into the sky.

"Impressive," said Hawkman.

"He did stay to help with the cleanup or check to see if there were injured," pointed out Simon Baz.

"I think we need to approach him again," said John Stewart. "He needs supervision."

The ex-marine didn't like someone as powerful as Superman acting without restraints. Stewart preferred for heroes to have strict discipline and live under a set of regulations.

"Why?" asked Batman.

"Because he acts based on his on set of rules and we don't know what those rules are. Plus, he's too damned powerful to leave unchecked. The Justice League could act as a counterbalance with him to make sure he never goes rogue," said Stewart.

"Join us or else, right, John," said Oliver sarcastically.

"You aren't going to make Superman one of your pet causes, are you?"

"If he deserves it I will," answered Oliver.

"May I speak?" asked the always polite alien.

"Of course, J'onn," said Diana. "We know that you have more information about this Superman than we do."

Stunning Amazon offered J'onn a friendly smile.

"I knew his race, Diana, but I don't know him. I know that what you call an S on his chest is actually his actually family's crest. He comes from the House of El. Once my people were killed, I spent some time on Krypton," said J'onn.

"Really," said Batman suddenly interested in the discussion. "Tell us what you know."

The green skinned alien looked at Batman and approximated a smile.

"Batman wishes information. You are always the detective," said J'onn.

"Habit," replied Batman.

"Kryptonians were a very advanced people. They were one of the older races, superior to many races, and in the end xenophobic because of their superiority. You see they ended up not trusting other races," he told them.

"Sound like fun people," remarked Oliver.

Hal laughed. Batman glared them both into quiet.

"They had a caste system. It was broken into the Religious, the Artist, the Warrior, and the Science. Those who were simple workers, such as farmers and such had no caste. The House of El came from the Science caste. They were some of Krypton's greatest scientists," he informed them.

"This Superman is a scientist," said John with doubt.

"I believe his father was Jor-El. I am making a guess here. I knew him. He was the most open minded Kryptonian I had ever met. I was allowed to stay at his house. He and his wife Lara treated me with respect and dignity," J'onn said.

"Okay, that's nice," said John, "but when I mentioned a Kryptonian was on earth, the Guardians told me to keep an eye on him. It almost seemed like they feared him."

"As I said they were a superior race, especially with technology," said J'onn. "Also, they lived under a red sun. There are few true red suns in the universe. You see Kryptonians look human but their DNA is extremely complex and their physiology so remarkable that their bodies store solar energy and solar radiation. A red sun made them remarkable, three or four times stronger than a normal human, with a long life and excellent health. Under a yellow sun, they become the equal, if not superior, to races such as the New Gods. The longer he lives under a yellow sun he will continue to grow in strength until he reaches full maturation."

"How long do you think that process takes?" asked Batman.

"100 or 200 years," answered J'onn.

"You mean this Superman has even come close to reaching full strength," said the Flash.

"Yes."

"More reason not to trust him and to reign him in," said John.

"You don't trust aliens in general, do you, John?" Katar Hol, Hawkman, spoke up.

"Don't try to make me out to be prejudiced, Katar," said John. "I know about prejudice."

"I am merely pointing out that it took you a long time to trust J'onn, Shayera, or me. We are all aliens," he said.

"Let's not get off topic here," said Arthur. "I don't feel like listening to arguing when I could be headed home to Atlantis."

"Would you trust this Superman, J'onn?" asked Diana.

"I would be inclined. You see part of the character of Kryptonians is aloofness, a certain coldness in their way of dealing with others and each other. Jor-El was a great man and for a Kryptonian friendly, but you would find him overly polite, somewhat arrogant and distant," J'onn said. "If this Superman is who I think he is then I would trust him."

"I trust him and his name is Kal-El," said Batman. "We should leave him alone."

The room was shocked. In many ways, Batman was the least trusting of the group, yet he was speaking up for Superman. There had to be a reason for this.

"Why do you trust him?" asked Simon.

"Because I've worked with him off and on over the past three years since the white martian incident. I even know his secret identity and he knows mine."

"I find that hard to believe. You're the one who demanded that we don't have to share our secret identities unless you won't to," said Hal.

"It's one of the few things I've totally agreed with you over the years," said Oliver.

"How did you get to know him, Batman?" asked Diana.

"He came to me for help with something. After my initial distrust and caution, I helped him. We've helped each other on non-Justice League matters ever since," Batman explained.

The help was with green Kryptonite. Clark knew there wasn't a massive amount of the rock on earth, but he knew there was some. He had taken the liberty of using his x-ray vision on Batman's cowl and knew who he really was. After the initial anger and distrust, Clark shared with Bruce his full story then asked him for help in collecting as much of the rock as possible. Bruce said yes on one condition and that was that he didn't destroy all the Kryptonite he found or purchased, but he was allowed to keep a small amount as a defense against Superman. Clark agreed. He told Bruce that he trusted him and if he ever should go rogue, someone should have the means to stop him. Bruce kept a ring fashioned out of Kryptonite in a lead lined container in his utility belt.

"Hey, J'onn, what happened to Krypton?" asked Oliver.

"The planet exploded from an unstable core. Jor-El had warned his people about this, but the Science Guild studied his findings and thought he was wrong. He was put under a ban even to speak about the subject," said J'onn, "but it appears he did do something about it. Krypton has long ago given up space travel, so they outlawed it for citizens. When I left Jor-El was self teaching himself how to build a space ship."

"He placed his newborn son in it and sent him off to earth, a planet he chose because of the yellow sun and his son would look like a resident," said Batman. "Superman was found by a couple who couldn't have children and raised him as their own. His adoptive father is dead, but I met his mother. Sweet woman."

"You two are chummy. Are you dating?" Oliver goaded Batman.

Bruce ignored him.

"I still say we should approach him again about joining the League," said John.

"I second it," added Simon Baz.

"We need to vote on it," said Hal.

"A show of hands," said John. "All in favor of approaching Superman to join the League."

John raised his hand followed by Hal, Simon, the Flash, Diana, the Black Canary, and then reluctantly Oliver Queen raised his hand. Batman glared at Oliver, who shrugged his shoulders.

"There is nothing wrong in asking," said Oliver.

"That's seven to six," said John. "We talk to him."

"I propose Oliver, Diana, and Flash to approach him," said Hal.

"He won't join, at least not until he trusts the League, which he doesn't," said Batman. "I wouldn't press it too hard. He really doesn't like to be pushed."

"Hey, my arrows would probably just bounce off him, so I won't be pushing too hard," said Oliver.

"Understood, Batman," said Diana.

Batman shook his head then got up and left the conference room.

"Remind if I have children not have Batman give them charm lessons," said Oliver.

JLJLJL

As much as he possible could manage, Clark liked to come back to Smallville, Kansas and his family's farm. His mother still ran the farm with the help of several hired workers. Clark came on weekends and made repairs, checked on the workers' work, and often got their work ahead of schedule. He landed Friday night at three in the morning, leaving the City with Broad Shoulders, Metropolis, behind for a few days. Clark even informed Lois Lane, his new boss since her promotion when Morgan Edge took over the Planet and expanded it into a Cable News Channel, also, that he was unavailable until Monday morning.

He slept for a few hours then came down from his room dressed in jeans, white tee shirt and a loose fitting plaid work shirt. The smell of sausage and pancakes permeated the air bringing a smile to his mouth. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his mother cooking away.

"Orange juice is on the table. Sit down and I'll have your breakfast ready for you in a sec," she said.

He sat down at the kitchen table and took a sip of the orange juice. The sun nourished him more than food, but he liked to eat. He grew up eating the hearty food his mother made and eating became part of his life. His mother brought over a stack of nine pancakes smothered in maple syrup and six sausages for him. She placed it down and watched him dip into it.

"I'm glad your home for few days, Clark," she said.

"Good to be home, ma," he said.

After breakfast, he started to work on the engine of the tractor. If it wasn't for the fact that hired workers would report it, he'd replace the motor with Kryptonian tech that didn't need gas to run on. Instead he had to fix what what was broke.

As he worked on the carburetor, he heard a car pull up. From the purr of the engine he guessed it was an expensive Italian sports car. He stood up and turned to see Bruce Wayne get out of a sleek black Italian sports car. Wearing a black Armani suit, Bruce walked into the barn where Clark was working.

"You like to fix things, Kent?" Bruce said as he entered.

"I like things to run well and I can't afford to buy my mother a new tractor," he said. "What are you doing here, Bruce?"

"Call it a warning," said Bruce. "I wanted to let you know face to face that you'll be getting a visit from from of the members of the Justice League. They are going to ask you to join."

Clark chuckled to himself. Ever since they formed the Justice League had been keeping eye on him. He knew it. Clark didn't mind it, except for the fact that it was equal parts fear and admiration which drove them to keep an eye on him. He was twenty-five and he still hadn't become inured with the way some thought of him. When he first appeared on the scene General Lane managed to take him captive and he and Lex Luthor experimented on him until he regained his powers then he tore apart the facility they kept him caged up in. Since then he preferred to work alone, except for Batman. He liked Bruce.

"I'm the last son of Krypton, Bruce; I think working alone suits me," he said.

"I used to think that. Now in Gotham City I have Nightwing, Red Robin, Batgirl, and others working with me now and again. I'm a part timer for the Justice League, and I work with you now and again. I'm not much of loner these days," said Bruce.

"How is Tim? What is he now 18?" asked Clark.

"18 going on 40. I'm twenty-six and sometimes I think he is older than me," said Bruce.

"Dick and Barbara?"

"Dick is 22 and no longer listens to me. He's joining the League even though I told him he's better off staying on his own. Barbara is the same age as Dick but without the resentment and attitude," said Bruce.

"Dick is just feeling his oats," said Clark.

"Oats? Really, Clark?"

"Really," he replied with a smile.

Bruce shook his head then he checked his watch.

"I should get going. It's almost one," said Bruce.

"You came all this way just to warn me," smiled Clark, "so the least I can do is offer you lunch."

"I wasn't expected, Clark. It would be an inconvenience."

"If I didn't bring you in to eat and say hello then ma would be upset with me," said Clark. "They'll be enough food. She was cooking for me."

Bruce turned sideways and bowed with his left arm and hand pointed towards the barn door.

"After you, farm-boy," he said.

Clark laughed. He tossed down the wrench and shut and started walking towards the barn door. Through the barn door, he noticed once again his Italian sports car.

"Nice car," Clark remarked.

"I know," replied Bruce as he walked beside Clark. "When my private jet landed, it was waiting for me at the airport. Alfred must have arranged it for me. I'm supposed to be here visiting a Wayne Enterprises Project where some scientists are developing a form of wheat that could grow with little water."

"It must be nice being rich," smiled Clark.

"I've got no complaints. It pays the bills," Bruce said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

After stopping off at his apartment to change for work, Clark arrived at 30 Glenmorgan Center at nine o'clock in the morning. Per usual he wore cargo pants that needed ironing, a loose fitting white dress shirt un-tucked, glasses that were thick enough to obscure his eyes and their coloring, and a leather bomber's jacket. His black hair was mussed up and his slouch took a good two inches off of his height. No one would think this sort of good looking nerd to be Superman.

Getting to his desk he dropped off his bike messenger bag, which he used as a briefcase, and his leather jacket then he headed off to Lois' officer. Ever since she had been promoted to VP of WGPS and News, she expected to see him first thing on Monday mornings, so she could set his week for him. They had been shared several bi-lines on some big stories and she knew that he was her best asset on the newspaper and potentially even more. Although she didn't always agree with Clark in style, she could never argue with the substance of his work.

Clark got on the elevator and took it the top floor. The elevator stopped at the fifty-sixth floor. He got off and strolled past the receptionist, Sally, with a nod. He continued on until he reached Lois administrative assistant Anna.

"She's with Carroll," Anna said with a hint of jealousy.

Clark sat on the edge of her desk and smiled, "What does he have that I don't?"

"He's handsome and charismatic," she said.

Clark laughed. If he arrived in his armor looking like Superman, Anna would swoon. Human beings were strange.

"So how long is our cable TV foreign correspondent in town for?" he asked.

"A week then he's off again to London before heading to the Mideast," she sighed.

The door to Lois' office opened and Jonathan Carroll exited in a dark suit along with Lois. He was blond hair and blue eyes good looking. She was wearing a short gray skirt with a silk purple shirt that highlighted her violet eyes. Lois black hair was down. She looked like a million wet dreams, thought Clark. No wonder he developed a crush on her when he got hired at the Daily Planet. He grew up in Smallville, which definitely didn't have any women like Lois. Lois Lane was strong, intelligent, and sexy, and she knew it.

"Hey, Clarkie," said Carroll.

"Get going, Jon," Lois smacked him on the ass.

"Be careful, honey, or I'll have you up on sexual harassment charges," he laughed.

Clark cringed then again every time he saw them together he cringed. Lois turned and went back into her office with Clark in tow. He shut the door, as she went to her desk, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a gold lighter out of her bag and lit up. Clark made a face as the acrid smell of the cigarette filled his olfactory.

"I read your Sunday piece," she started.

"Let me guess, Lois, I buried the real lede of the story again," he said.

She laughed, as she sat down behind her desk.

"Clark, why don't you get a haircut, a nice suit, and then I can start putting on the rotation for our talking head shows. You can be acerbic enough to be a hit," she said then she blew a plume of smoke into the air.

"Not my thing, Lois. I've told you that before," he said. "I'll go on a show to talk about a story I've written, but I won't go on to give my opinion."

"You need to grow, Clark, make some compromises," she said. "You give your opinion on the blog the planet lets you write."

"The blog is an appropriate place for me to give my opinion. Those soundbite driven shows are not," he said. "Anyways, I do the blog got fun."

"Clark, more eyeballs are on your blog than your investigative pieces for the Planet. It's your blog readership that convinced Edge to keep you around," she said. "I've been told to turn the website in a money maker. I'm going expect your fresh opinions on your blog column at least three times a week now."

"What about investigative pieces for the newspaper?" he asked.

"The blog takes a priority," she said.

Lois noticed the annoyed expression on his face.

"Clark, the newspaper is going to be on-line soon anyways. People prefer to get the Planet on their Surface, i-Pad, or smartphone," she said. "Morgan is paying you for the blog more than the your other work for the planet. A hike in your salary will be based on the blog, Clark. You want to make more money, don't you?"

"You're becoming a hatchet woman for Morgan Edge, Lois," proposed Clark.

"Listen, Smallville, just because I'm willing to join the 21st Century and you've not don't take it out on me. We're friends, Smallville, but remember I'm also your boss," Lois growled.

Clark stood up quickly. He almost forgot himself and stood up straight revealing his actual height, but he stopped himself at the last moment. _I really have to rethink who I'm working for. _

"Lois, I know that Morgan is forcing changes, but I just thought you'd understand that I believed in what I wrote about. It's more than just a job to me," he told her. "I'm going. I have some work to do."

Clark stormed out of the office. Lois took a drag on her cigarette then stubbed it out.

JLJLJL

Colonel Steve Trevor arrived at Amanda Waller's office for his noon appointment. As the lead liaison with the Justice League for A.R.G.U.S, he was called in to meet with Director Waller. Walking past security, he entered the secure elevator to subbasement where Waller kept her office. Coming to the end of the corridor he entered her office.

"Trevor," she said.

At thirty-five Amanda Waller was one of the most powerful and important people in Washington that people didn't know about. A former field operative, she had a panther-like grace. She was the first woman and first African American to run be the director of A.R.G.U.S.

"Director Waller," he said.

"Sit down," she said.

Her office was without personality. There were no photos on the walls or personal items. She kept things on a professional level leaving the personal for somewhere else and some other time. Trevor sat in the hard wood chair in front of her desk.

"You have been acting as A.R.G.U.S liaison with Justice League and the UN for three years now. I think it's time for a change," she said.

Steve became stiff in the chair. One of the reasons he took the liaison job was so that he could remain close to Wonder Woman. He was in love with Diana, and even though she thought of him as a friend. There was always hope she'd fall in love with him.

"What kind of change?" he asked.

"We are collecting metahumans for something I call the Suicide Squad," she said. "it's going to be a response team to deal with metahumans who are out of control. Unlike the Justice League and others, these metas will be under our control."

"You still don't trust metas and heroes, do you?" he asked.

"I see no reason to, Colonel. Some of them are just too damned powerful and we have no control over them. That scares me," she answered.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"To head the squad," she told him. "You'll be my point man. Your career has stalled, Colonel. Here your chance to get back on the fast track. What's holding you back?"

He thought about it for a moment. The last time he went on a date with Diana was five months ago. Five long months. No, nothing was holding him back.

"Okay, Waller, tell me more."

JLJLJL

It was going on to ten o'clock at night on a Friday and Clark had finished up his piece for the Sunday edition and sent it to Perry to read, so he headed home the fastest way he knew how. Releasing the nano-technology from the House of El shield he wore under his clothes, his armor enveloped body as he removed is clothes. Putting his clothes, jacket, shoes, and glasses in his oversized messenger bag, he stored it in a hidden pocket in his cape and took off. While flying home, Clark picked up the police radio call with his hyper sensitive hearing. Blocking out everything else, he listened in on it. The Metropolis City Hospital had some kind of incident going down involving their radiology lab. Hazmat teams were on their well, as well as police cars, but he thought he might be able help. Changing direction away from his apartment, he picked up speed and headed to the hospital.

Landing in the street in front of hospital, he arrived in time to see two police officers thrown through the glass doors of the hospital. Stepping through the broken glass was someone Clark recognized. He wore a Hazmat suit that had been turned into some kind of uniform and his body was thicker and stronger, but there was no mistaken who it was.

"Ramsey," he growled.

"I don't go by that anymore, Superman. Call me K-Man," he said.

Quickly, Clark scanned his body on a cellular level. His genetics had been changed. Clay Ramsey, wife abuser and petty criminal, was now able to absorb radiation to enhance his strength and other abilities. With a burst of speed Ramsey rammed into Superman. Since Clark didn't have his feet set, he and Ramsey went flying back across the street destroying two parked cars.

Prying the bent metal off his body, Clark stood up. He noticed that some police started to move in on Ramsey. If they got too close to him they would get a dose of radiation poisoning. It was best that they stayed away and let him handle it.

"Stop," he ordered them. "He's hot, radiation hot. You should stay away from him."

"Back down," yelled the police sergeant. "Let's wait for the Hazmat teams."

The police backed away from Ramsey. They would let Superman handle Ramsey.

"K-Man, Ramsey, why not call yourself the wife beater?" goaded Clark.

"Very funny. I absorbed enough radiation from that hospital that I'm probably as strong as you now," Ramsey said.

"I don't think so," Clark said softly.

Ramsey came at him again. He threw a right at Clark's jaw, but Clark grabbed his fist in midair and squeezed just enough to break several bones in his hand.

"Ayyyy!" Ramsey screamed and fell to his knees.

Clark stood back and looked at him. There was no way he could leave the police to deal with Ramsey, even if he was injured.

"Ramsey, you are a public safety risk with all the radiation wafting off you," he said then he took a deep breath and exhaled enveloping Ramsey in ice.

"Hey, Superman, is he safe now?" asked the sergeant.

"Safe enough, but I'd wait for the Hazmat people. When he thaws out it him with a high voltage of electricity. That will keep him under control," Superman told him.

"Thanks."

Clark was about to take to the sky, when he heard someone call him.

"Superman."

He turned to see Wonder Woman, the Flash, and Green Arrow. For a moment Clark took in the appearance of Wonder Woman. He had almost forgotten how beautiful she was in person. With raven hair, ocean blue eyes, full lips, and a body that perfectly bridge athletic and voluptuous, he found that his mind wonder for a minute. Of course, her armor, which would never be described as understated or modest, didn't help his attention, either.

"Yes," he replied finally.

"We wish to talk to you," said Oliver.

"Batman already told me what it's about and the answer is no. I don't wish to join the cool kids club," he smirked. "Have a good evening."

Clark took off. He didn't get too far before he felt a presence behind him. He turned his head and looked to find Wonder Woman following him. Instead going through a prolonged chase or taking off at his top speed and ending up hundreds of miles away from Metropolis, he landed in Centennial Park. Wonder Woman landed right after him, and the Flash carrying the Green Arrow came up the rear stopping behind Wonder Woman.

"That was rude," Diana said to him, as she placed her hands on her hips.

Clark noticed that she had a shining gold rope on one hip and a sword on the other. _The rope is probably magical. Rao, I hate magic. _Clark stared back her.

She took a look at the man in front of her. His blue armor, red cape, and crest on his chest he struck an imposing figure. His body appeared to be both muscular and lithe and his black and handsome face were dominated by cerulean eyes.

"You came to talk to me about joining your club and I gave you my answer," he told her.

"It's a League not a club," she growled.

_I really know how to piss off beautiful women. _

"Do me a favor and hear us out because I really don't want him to run with me at however fast he runs chasing you again. It's unnerving," said Oliver.

"I heard your fast, Superman. Ever care to race?" asked Flash.

"I don't use my skills to show off," Clark said.

"I'm not a show off. I like to run fast. That's all," protested Flash then he looked at the Green Arrow. "I really like to run. It's not showing off."

"Show off," Green Arrow teased him.

Diana looked at her fellow League members with expression that told them she wished to speak to Superman. Both men shut up.

"I am Diana..." she started to speak to Clark.

"I know who you are, Princess Diana. Since we are being informal my Kryptonian name is Kal-El."

"Well, Kal, all we wanted to do was talk to you. There was no reason to be rude," Diana scolded him.

Clark looked at Diana for a moment wondering if she was actually rebuking him for rudeness. Here they were following him and keeping an eye on him, but he was being rude. Suddenly, he was amused by her behavior and laughed.

"Are you laughing at me?" she asked in a tone that couldn't been mistaken for anything other than anger.

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"I'm giving you a friendly warning and that is she doesn't like to be laughed at," said Oliver.

"We are done here," Clark said then he started to float off the ground.

Diana up and grabbed his ankle and roughly brought him back to the ground. Clark landed on his ass on the grass. He was surprised by the fact that he actually felt her grip on his ankle. It felt good to actual be touched, even if she was doing so to pound him into the ground. Wonder Woman was noted for being strong, but he hadn't realized just how strong. He had no intention on fighting the Amazon, but if she touched him again, he would defend himself and this time she would feel him. Getting up, he looked at the Green Arrow.

"I'm leaving. I recommend some restraint and politeness on your part. It would be appreciated and avoid violence," stated Clark,

"Wonder Woman, we are here to talk not fight," said Oliver. "Let's talk."

"He irritated me," she said.

"Listen, you came to my city to bother me. You have been the ones keeping an eye on me, as if I need a guardian. It is you who have acted covert and rude. Now, please, I have things to do," Clark said then once again started to float off the ground.

"Wait," barked Diana.

He didn't land but he floated over to her making it so that she had to look up at him. A snarl crossed her full lips just making her even more attractive. Clark decided to scan her on a cellular level. He saw DNA that was almost as complex as his own. This surprised him.

"Your DNA," he said, "you are more than human."

"My mother is Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, and my father is Zeus, King of Olympus. I am a demigod," she told him.

"Fascinating," he said. "Now why did you stop me from leaving this time?"

"You still haven't given us a chance to convince you to join the League," she said.

He wanted to laugh again, but decided that it would be a bad idea. Besides seeming to be stubborn, he knew she had a bit of a temper.

"I told you that I don't want to join your club," he said.

"It is not a club. It is a league of heroes," she said barely containing her anger.

"Heroes. So, you perform your heroic acts so marble statues and gilded monuments to your egos can be erected," remarked Clark.

"No, that isn't why we do it," growled Diana, as she was growing more and more frustrated with Superman. "We do it for Justice, to help the innocent, to be an example for the world to follow. Why do you do it?"

"Because I can," he answered. "My adoptive parents always taught me to help others when you could. I can manage what I am doing without joining... you. Now, I need to leave."

Instead of floating away like he did the last time, he disappeared into the sky in a red and blue blur.

"He's fast," smiled the Flash.

"Yeah," agreed Oliver.

Diana didn't say a word but remained staring up into the sky. This Superman, this Kal-El, was even more irritating than Batman, who she thought was the most irritating male she'd met until now.

"Let's go, Diana," said Oliver.

She turned and looked at him with anger in her eyes, which made Oliver slightly uncomfortable. He had seen more than once what she was capable of when she was angry.

"We are not done with him yet," she stated.

"Sure, whatever you say," said Oliver. "I'll contact J'onn to teleport us up."

"Do so," she commanded.

JLJLJL

Instead of going home, Clark headed off to Gotham City. He wanted to find out from Batman how persistent the Justice League would be with him. If they were going to hounding him then he'd need to make his point with some emphasis next time. Taking a position high over Gotham City, he started to scan for Bruce.

Clark was almost amazed how different the cities they lived in were. Metropolis was a city with dangerous, but it was also a city of optimism. It was one of the financial centers of the US, as well as theater, arts, and museums. Wayne Enterprises had office there because of its importance. Gotham City was a dark city. It seemed well suited for night. Yes, it had some of the finer universities there, as well the a champion football team the Gotham City Knights, but it also had a long history of corruption in public office and gangs controlling the city. Well, it did until Bruce started his mission as Batman. He had helped clean up a great deal of the corruption and was making in roads with the gangs.

Clark finally spotted Bruce fighting along with Tim Drake, the Red Robin. They were on a rooftop being manhandle by Bane. Clark took off towards the roof.

"Robin," Batman called out, as he saw Tim take one of Bane's punches full on in the body and fall to the rooftop and not stir.

Batman wasn't feeling much better than Red Robin looked. His armor was cracked and he was sure that he had at least one broken rib on the right side. Bane's latest batch of venom seemed to make him even stronger.

"It is time for you to die, Batman," Bane said.

"You like words too much, Dorrance," growled Bruce.

"My name is Bane," spat Bane.

He moved in for the kill, but was met with two exploding batarangs that knocked him back. Bruce did a roll away from Bane and came up with two more batarangs. He threw them hitting his target again. Bane was knocked back again. Bruce attacked. He came at him in order to deliver a savant kick, but Bane caught his ankle. Bruce felt the tendons strain.

Bane pulled Bruce into his grip and started to crush him. Bruce felt another pop in his ribcage. At least, two ribs were broken now. He tried to reach for a vile on his utility belt but his arms were pinned to his body.

"Drop him, Bane. Your fight is now with me," Clark said, as he slowly landed on the rooftop.

Clark quickly scanned Tim. He had a bruised sternum and a cracked rib. Next, he scanned Bruce with his x-ray vision. Bruce had three broken ribs, strained tendons in his left ankle, and muscle pulls and strains all over his body. Bane dropped him.

"The Man of Steel. I can bend steel," Bane said.

"Good for you," said Clark.

Bruce stumbled over to Tim. He was starting to wake up. Bane made his move at Superman, who didn't move. Clark waited for Bane's best hits. A large, strong fist closed in on his jaw. Clark moved his right foot back a half step, while Bane screamed in pain.

"My hand is broken!" he yelled.

"Man of Steel is a misnomer," smiled Clark, who then gave Bane the back of his left hand. This sent him rolling along the roof for a good fifteen feet. He came to a stop unconscious. Clark walked over to Tim and Bruce.

"You both need medical aid," he said.

"What are you doing here?" growled Batman.

"I know, I know, this is your city. You brook no interference," said Clark. "I wasn't going to interfere but you both injured badly."

"I'll call for your help when I need it," stated Batman.

"I'm sorry," said Clark.

Bruce stood up and ignoring that pain that nagged him. He faced Clark.

"Fly Bane off to police headquarters. He's a wanted criminal. The police will take him from you."

"And you?" asked Clark.

"I'll get Tim and me back to the cave," said Bruce.

"I'll meet you there," said Clark.

"Huh," was the only response he got.

Clark few Bane to Gotham City Police headquarters, dropped him off, gave a statement to the police, and then he flew directly to the Batcave to check on Bruce and Tim. Coming around the backdoor of the Wayne Estates, he flew through the waterfall and into the cave behind the mansion.

Coming down for a landing, he saw Tim was having his ribs wrapped by Alfred, while a now cowl-less but still in his armor, Bruce was sitting at his computer station inputting information.

"Hey, Supes," Tim greeted him.

"Tim, show respect," snapped Bruce.

Clark looked at Tim and winked then he looked at Alfred.

"Alfred," he greeted him.

"Master Clark, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine," answered Clark.

The aging butler, who had a background in the SAS, finished giving aid to Tim.

"Upstairs. I left a bowl of beef stew in the microwave for you to heat up, as well as a glass of water and two painkillers on the kitchen table," Alfred informed him.

Tim slipped off the examination table. He smiled at Clark.

"And to think that some seventeen year olds think that they know how to spend a Friday night," he chuckled then he looked over at Bruce. "Bruce, Bane must have been paid to come to Gotham in order to kill you. I'd check with Falcone."

"Go eat and get some rest, Tim. You are off patrol until your ribs heal," said Bruce.

"But, Bruce..."

"Don't argue. No go," Bruce said without ever turning away from the computer.

"Yes, sir," said Tim, who then waved at Clark.

He walked over to the elevator and disappeared. Clark pointed towards Bruce, but spoke to Alfred.

"He has three broken ribs and his left ankle needs ice then to be wrapped," he told him.

"Master Bruce, remove your body armor and allow me to offer you medical services," said Alfred.

"Is there a reason you came to my city, Kent?" growled Bruce.

"I was visited by the Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, and the Flash tonight with an invitation that I refused," said Clark. "I was wondering how persistent they can be."

"Did you anger the princess?" asked Bruce.

"Yes," answered Clark.

Bruce smiled. He got up out of seat and started to removed his armor. Alfred came over to assist him.

"I knew that you'd anger her," said Bruce.

"Let me guess that you get her angry," said Clark.

"I piss her off," Bruce said.

Bruce's bruised torso was finally exposed. Alfred pointed to the examination table. Bruce walked over and sat down then Alfred started to examine him.

"Why don't you want to join the League, Clark?" asked Bruce.

"Because the federal government doesn't trust me. They view me as an alien with powers they fear. Joining the League won't change that, I might even taint them, but if I work on my own then maybe I can prove I'm not a threat," Clark explained then he grinned. "Plus, I like to work alone."

"So don't I, Clark, but I manage to be a part time member," said Bruce, as Alfred started to bind his ribs.

"Other than working with you on occasion, I'm used to depending on myself and so far it has worked for me. I think I'll stick with it for now," he told him.

"Anything else, Clark?"

"Do you know anyone who owns a newspaper?" asked Clark. "I don't know how much longer I can work for Morgan Edge."

"Let me do some research and I'll get back to you," said Bruce.

"Thanks, my friend," said Clark.

Bruce nodded then he watched Clark take off and rocket through the cave and through the waterfall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

In what was an abandoned army base in Kentucky, Steve Trevor looked over his recruits for the Suicide Squad. The weather was turning cold, or, at least, cold for Kentucky, and it was too damned early in the morning to be dealing with amateurs, yet here he was. Scanning the base he saw the sniper nests that Waller had set up to keep these recruits from escaping.

Trevor looked over the mix of metas and criminals she handpicked for him. He couldn't believe Waller thought this mix of sociopaths and deviants could be made into a smooth combat team capable of taking down anything from an alien to a Justice Leaguer. In the derelict army base they stood in the exercise ground in a undisciplined line. They either slumped, squatted, or hunched making them look like a rogues gallery.

He walked down the line and checked off the names as he went. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Deadshot, Cheetah, the Black Spider, and Savant, these were now his people to train and command. He supposed to make them into a smooth operating combat unit capable of taking down Aliens or a Justice Leaguer.

"You have been offered a chance at freedom and immunity from past transgressions if you fulfill your contract with this squad. According to my notes you have volunteered for this, but just in case you feel like making a break there are fifteen highly trained snipers with their scopes on you right now. You will die," he told them.

"Can we get on with this? I'm bored," said Deadshot.

Trevor closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was starting to doubt Waller's idea. Opening his eyes, he checked his clipboard.

"I thought there was supposed to be seven of you," he said.

"There was," giggled Harley.

"What happened?"

"Director Waller decided to use Iceberg as an abject lesson when he refused an order from her. She shot him four times in the chest. He's dead," Poison Ivy stated.

"Psychotic bitch," he mumbled under his breath.

"A rose by another name," Ivy smiled.

Waller killed Iceberg. He knew that Iceberg had a death penalty hanging over his head from killing two police officers, but summarily executing him in front these freaks just to make imprint a lesson seemed to be too much. But then again Amanda Waller was known for being extreme.

He looked at his team, which consisted of two assassins, a so-called genius, woman who looked to be part animal, a sociopath trained by the Joker, and a botanist turned deadly plant. For the next five weeks he was to train this group and turn them into a functioning combat team.

"Hey, handsome, are you going to make me sweat?" Harley teased.

Ivy and cheetah loved. It was going to be a long five weeks.

"Alright, allegedly you are supposed to be in peak physical condition. Let's test that with a five mile run," he said.

"I'd rather test horizontally," teased Harley.

A very, very long five weeks.

JLJLJL

Clark sat across from Perry in his office. He had found his friendship with Lois starting to strain, as she forced him to appear on an afternoon show on the cable channel to talk about his blog. She was going to force him against his will to become something he didn't want to be. Investigating potential stories and writing his blog was enough for him. TV brought Clark Kent too much attention and he couldn't afford that.

He was called into Perry's office for a reason he could understand. His latest story about corporate corruption caused a close associate of Morgan Edge to come under police investigation. Edge was fuming.

"Kid, the article was great, well sourced, and it was even well written, but Morgan Edge was embarrassed by it," said Perry.

"So, I shouldn't have written the piece," said Clark defensively.

"Don't act like a sensitive ass, kid. Of course you should have written it, but Edge wants a head up when a piece is going to effect him, so he can prepare for the media backlash. He is our boss, so we owe him that much," Perry told him.

"I have to tell Edge if my investigative pieces effect him or his associates," said Clark. "I don't like it, Perry."

Perry sat back in his chair. He rolled up his shirt sleeves then he took a bottle of Johnny Walker Black Label out of his desk and two glasses. He poured them each a generous glass then slid Clark's glass across the desk to him.

"I told like it, either, kid," said Perry, who took a swig of his drink. "I was called into Lois office this morning. My mouth fell open when she read me the riot act on this one. Lois Lane who did care whose toes she stepped on for a story is telling us to give our boss a heads up. I guess what they say about money and power is true."

"She's not that far gone, Perry. She liked her job," said Clark defending her slightly.

Clark took a sip of his. Alcohol had no effect on him, which he was glad of. The thought of a drunk Superman causing havoc wasn't something he wanted to envision. His smartphone alert that he was getting a text sounded. Clark took his smartphone out and check the message. It was from Bruce.

_How about lunch? _

_Sure, Bruce. Where? _

_Gotham City. I can have my private plan pick you up if you don't want to fly Air Kent. _

_Why Gotham? _

_I have a business proposition. _

_What time and what restaurant? _

_Sette Pesci at two. See you then. _

Clark put his smartphone then looked over at Perry.

"Anything interesting?" Perry asked.

"Maybe. I have a two o'clock meeting. We'll see how interesting it is," said Clark.

"Take the afternoon then," said Perry. "And don't forget if the article effects Morgan Edge then you have to tell the bastard."

Perry picked up his drink and drained it. Clark drained his.

"I tell you, kid, I sometimes think of retiring," he said.

"It has changed here since Edge took over," said Clark.

"Yeah, maybe a little too much."

JLJLJL

Wonder Woman, Flash, Zatanna, Hal Jordan, Simon Baz, and Stargirl stepped off the teleportation pad. Diana felt her body vibrating with anger at what she witnesses today. The number of dead was in the thousands. She was covered in dry mud from her rescue and recover work. They were all covered with dry mud. Green Arrow, Katana, and Guy Gardner were there to greet them.

"Jeez, I'm sorry I missed this party. It looked like there was mud wrestling," remarked Gardner.

Wonder Woman glared at him then she stepped towards him, pushed him aside hard enough to almost make him fall then she stormed off to her quarters to shower and change.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Gardner.

"Ssabumd," mumbled Zatanna.

She looked down at herself and sighed. Her leather pants were ruined. Usually this would have been enough to put her in a sour mood, but today all it did was sadden her further.

"A lot of people died in the mudslides and floods," said Flash, "especially kids."

"It was a long depressing day. I hope not to have another one like it," said Hal.

"Grab a shower. I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria," said Green Arrow.

"Come on, Stargirl," said Katana.

Courtney walked over to Katana.

"I'll walk to your room," Katana said.

"Thanks, Katana," said Courtney.

Simon Baz noticed that J'onn entered the area. He walked over to him.

"We could have use some more power helping us today. Wonder Woman carried the burden along with me and Hal. Can we get Shazam on the roster full time or even the Blue Beetle?" he asked.

"Shazam is dealing with some personal issues now, and as for the young Blue Beetle, he has yet to master the powers of the scarab," said J'onn.

"Then we need to think out our teams and their complimentary powers," suggested Baz.

"I shall talk to Cyborg about running simulations with various teamings to judge which are the most effectiveness," he said.

"Sounds good," said Baz, who then walked away.

Green Arrow approached the Flash, who still hadn't moved.

"Hey, pal, why don't you go change, Barry, and then we can heat up a couple of pizzas with everything on them," offered Oliver.

Flash looked at his friend. The expression in his eyes was hollow.

"Barry, come on. Let's get you to your quarters," said Oliver.

In her quarters, Diana exited the shower and slipped on a terry cloth robe. She walked over the bed and sat down. Images of dead children and adults haunted her mind. No matter how strong she was she couldn't save these people.

Tears started to burn at the edge of her eyes. She was an Amazon princess, which meant she didn't cry. She was the champion of the Amazons trained by Philippus and other, which meant she didn't cry. She was a symbol of Amazon ideals, which meant she didn't cry. Yet, the tears were coming. Alone in this room without another soul to comfort her, she could finally cry.

JLJLJL

Clark landed in a back alley and changed from Superman to Clark Kent. He then starting walking to the restaurant that Bruce mentioned. It took him all of fifteen minutes to reach Sette Pesci. From the outside he could see that it was an expensive upscale place. He sighed. Dressed in a tweed blazer, rumpled chinos, a blue dress shirt, and blue paisley tie, he was going to stand up like Waldo at a funeral.

He entered the restaurant and was immediately stopped by the maitre'd.

"Can I help you, sir?" he asked.

"I'm here to have lunch with Mr. Bruce Wayne," he told him.

The maitre'd's attitude towards him changed. He motioned over a waiter.

"Take this gentleman to Mr. Wayne's usual table," he instructed.

All eyes were on Clark as he followed the waiter to the table. These men and women dressed in expensive clothing knew someone who didn't belong when they saw him. Clark tried to blend in with the oak wood and red carpet décor bit he couldn't. The waiter showed him to Bruce's table. Clark sat down. He left him with a wine list and a menu then left.

Clark looked at his watch. It was 2:06. He smiled to himself. Of course, Bruce Wayne wouldn't be on time. He had a reputation to live up to. Reviewing the wine list, Clark thought about teaching Bruce a lesson about leaving him alone for too long.

"Alfred, what time is it?" Bruce asked from the backseat of his Mercedes Limo.

"Sir, may I point out that you have a very expensive watch on your left wrist," answered Alfred.

"I know you have the correct time. I'm not sure about this damned watch," Bruce replied.

"It is 2:25, Master Bruce."

"Thank you, Alfred."

The limo pulled up in front of the restaurant. Bruce got out. He was wearing a hand-fitted expensive gray three piece suit with a cotton dress shirt, and a black silk tie. At six foot two and in excellent condition, maybe a tad too muscular for an alleged philandering billionaire, he knew he cut a noticeable figure. His dark hair was cut by a personal barber, who charged 400 hundred dollars, and his dark blue eyes were hidden behind a pair of Versace men's sunglasses. Striding into the restaurant, the maitre'd smiled as he entered.

Bruce walked past him and towards his favorite table. Now people turned their heads for a different reason, Bruce Wayne was famous. He sat down and noticed Clark was enjoying a bottle of wine and some prosciutto. Bruce check the label of the wine. It was a Stonyridge Cabernet.

"Very funny, Kent, this is a $200 bottle of wine," said Bruce, "and Cabernet doesn't go with seafood, which we will be having."

"You were late, Bruce," smiled Clark.

"Uh huh," replied Bruce, who poured himself a glass of wine.

He tasted it and approved of it then he remembered that Clark couldn't even get drunk because of the way his body processed it. Taking a fork he stabbed some melon and prosciutto and ate it. The sweetness and saltiness went well with the tannin and citrus of the wine.

The waiter appeared and looked at Bruce.

"Do you wish a menu, sir," he asked.

"No, I'll order for us both. My guest will have the cioppino and I'll have seafood pasta primavera and goat cheese," he ordered.

"Excellent, sir."

The waiter disappeared.

"What am I eating?" asked Clark.

Bruce shook his head and mumbled, "Farm boy."

"I can hear you, Bruce."

"I know. You are having a seafood stew with shrimp, crab, mussels, scallops, clams, and cod. You'll enjoy it, especially with a crusty Italian bread."

"Thanks."

"Let's get to business. We have time since they make my dish fresh and if I'm not mistaken, the chef is usually cooking a second batch of cioppino by now."

"Do you have everything planned out, Bruce?"

Bruce ignored his question and got down to business.

"I want to start a news website. It will be free, though I will sell ad space on it. I want it run out of Wayne Industries in Metropolis since it will have a heavy business section. I want you to help put together the news section. Knowing you, Clark, you won't want to be an editor, so you can be a blogger and reporter reporting on what you want," explained Bruce. "Oh, did I mention I'm giving you a twenty-five percent raise?"

"Why are you doing this, Bruce?" Clark asked in surprise.

"Because I don't trust Morgan Edge. I've been meaning to move into new media in order to keep an eye on Edge. You asking me if I knew someone who was hiring just made the situation well timed," he said.

"And the raise?" he asked

"Because I really want you to give Edge extra attention," smiled Bruce.

"Can I recruit some people for this start up?" he asked.

"Please, steal as many good people as you can from Edge," said Bruce.

"When will this start?"

"It September now. I already am having two floors cleared and set up for you in Wayne Tower Metropolis, so I should think I want you and your people in place by October 1 and the first edition up two weeks later. I already have someone hired as the publisher," he said.

"Who?"

"Vicky Vale."

"An old girlfriend, really?"

"An old girlfriend who can give Lois Lane a run for her as a reporter. Are you in or out, Clark?"

"She know about me?"

"She's thrilled about you. She says your blog will be a big seller and she hopes you bring Perry White with you to be editor in chief. I want this to be a quality newspaper, but just on-line and with playable interviews and, eventually, live news," said Bruce. "I want to step on Edge's toes, but slowly. How about it?"

"I'm in," smiled Clark.

"Oh, and I want inside information on stories, but not because I'm dirty like Edge, but because I'm Batman," he said in a low voice only Clark could hear. "Criminal organization like to control more than one city."

"No problem, Bruce," said Clark.

"Good. I may even dessert. The tiramisu here is delicious."

JLJLJL

When the Justice League was founded the original six decided that an overseeing board would meet once a month to discuss situations, problems, and planning. It became known as the board. Currently, it consisted of Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Mera, a Green Lantern, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, and Batman. They met in a conference room and since John Stewart was the Green Lantern at this meeting Bruce wasn't surprised to hear Superman mentioned again.

"I heard you meeting went poorly with Superman," said John. "I knew we should have sent one of the Lanterns with you."

"It wouldn't have made a difference. He doesn't want to join, so I say we back off," said Oliver.

"I agree, though I'd really like to race him. I hear he can run almost as fast as me and fly even faster," said Flash.

"There is more to life than running and speed," growled John.

"I found him rude. I'm not sure I want him as part of the league," said Diana.

She was not going to admit it to her fellow Leaguers, but Superman got under her skin. There was part of her that would love to get him into one of their training rooms and show him what an Amazon warrior, who is the daughter of Zeus, could do.

"That's because manners make the hero," Batman said sarcastically.

Diana glared at him.

"I don't enjoy your humor, Batman," said Diana.

"There is humor you do enjoy, Princess," growled Batman.

"I'm kind of surprise you find anything funny, Bats," said the Flash

Bruce glared at him and the Flash offered him an awkward smile.

"He has a point, Batman," said Diana. "You aren't know for your sense of humor, either."

"Still I trust the Guardians and they think we should keep an eye on him. They even mentioned if he has access to Kryptonian science and technology that we should think about securing it," said John.

"The Guardians seem to have a little fascist in them," remarked Oliver.

"They are cautious when it comes to power like the Kryptonians had," said John.

"Enough on Superman. He isn't a threat to us and he doesn't want to join, but that doesn't mean I'm not keeping a close eye on him," said Batman.

"What do you mean?" asked John.

"He's a friend and he now works for me."

"That doesn't mean anything to me. I know you as Batman. I don't know you in the everyday world," said John.

"We keep going around in a circle when it comes to Superman. Much of the problem involves trust. It appears for heroes many of us have trust issues. I know I do, so I'm willing to make a gesture to ensure your trust. I'm asking you to trust me that Superman is no threat and he means only good not harm," said Batman.

"You scare the crap out me sometimes but I trust you Bats," said the Flash.

"I don't trust you. I don't know you that well," said John.

"This stays in here. I'm about to offer you a moment of trust in order that you learn to trust me when it comes to Superman," said Bruce.

Before anyone could say anything, Bruce pulled down his collar exposing his face and his identity. Bruce Wayne was world famous, a face that appeared on TVs, newspapers, and magazines. Everyone sat there in stunned silence until Bruce spoke up.

"Yes, Batman is Bruce Wayne. Now I am asking you to trust me like I've just trusted you."

Green Arrow pulled down his hood and took off his mask. He smiled at Bruce. The Flash pulled down his collar exposing his identity of Barry Allen.

"Oliver Queen," said Bruce.

"Bruce Wayne."

"Um... I'm Barry Allen and I'm not a billionaire," said the Barry with a smirk

"Okay, okay, I get it. We trust each other here," said John. "Is this Superman really working for you?"

"He is now an employee of a subsidiary of Wayne Enterprises," said Bruce.

"Doing what?" asked John

"His job," grinned Bruce.

Diana leaned forward with her arms on the table.

"I trust you, Batman, I mean, Bruce," said Diana "We will leave Superman alone for now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Tomorrow was his first day at Wayne Tower and the startup web news site, The Reporter. Clark had convinced Perry to leave the Planet, as well as Jimmy and Miko Ogawa as staff photographers with a promise that they also could do film work as the site expanded. His meeting with Vicky Vale even went well. He knew that Bruce trusted her with his Batman identity. Considering his trust issues, this meant someone he could trust completely, though he had no intention of letting her know he was Superman.

The only bump in the road was Lois. Once everyone handed in their resignation letters, she started to give Clark the cold shoulder. She blamed him for losing some important personnel but friends. He tried to approach her a few times, but she made up excuses to either keep the meeting under two minutes or to cancel it outright. Clark didn't want to hurt her, but he didn't want to work for Edge any longer, either.

Settling down in front of the TV with a bottle of orange soda and a pizza, he wanted to watch an old western movie on cable. He turned on the TV, grabbed a slice, and started to relax. After the movie he intended to make a quick patrol of the city then it was bed time. The opening credits began and Clark finished his first slice. Just then there was a knock on his door. Using his x-ray vision, he checked to see who it was. A pissed off looking Lois, dressed in jeans and leather coat, was on the other side of the door.

Putting on his glasses and mussing up his hair, Clark stood up and headed for the door. He opened it and was less than surprised to have Lois push him aside and enter his apartment. Clark turned to face her.

"I don't believe you are doing this to me," she snapped. "I thought we were friends."

She lost her temper and her right hand came up to slap him in the face. Clark knew that if allowed this she'd more than likely break her hand on his face, so his left hand shot up and caught her right hand gentle by the wrist. Immediately, she calmed down and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I lost my temper."

"I know, Lois. I'd still think of you as a friend," he said, as he shut the door in order to give them privacy.

"This is bullshit, Clark," she snapped. "This is total bullshit."

"Lois, calm down and let's discuss this rationally," he said.

"Okay, Clark, explain to me how someone I thought as a friend could steal the editor in chief of the newspaper, who was my mentor, and two of the best photographers from the Daily Planet, not to mention you are bailing from the ship," she said.

"You know I'm not happy working for Edge," Clark reminded her.

"You were working for me not him," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"It is his company and things are done his way. Lois, I'm choosing not to work for Edge," Clark told her. "I don't agree with him on how he does business or who some of his associates are."

"Bruce Wayne is better in your eyes?" asked Lois.

"Yes, Bruce Wayne is better."

"I'm disappointed, Clark, very disappointed," she said.

"I hope we can remain friends," Clark replied. "It wasn't personal Lois. This is about Morgan Edge not you."

Lois turned and headed for his front door. She stopped at the door before opened and spoke without turning around.

"I'm not sure if we can still be friends. It feels personal, Clark. I need time."

She opened the door and left. Clark sighed.

JLJLJL

It was a gray day with rain clouds in the sky, though as of yet no rain had fallen as of yet. A boom tube opened over Central City and battalion of 500 parademons exited followed by Steppenwolf flying a hoverbike. The sky above the city was darkened by their mass. Darkseid had tasked him with coming to this dismal planet looking for Darkseid's daughter. They descended on the city.

Barry Allen proceeded with a speed burst and changed into his Flash uniform. Again he glanced up into the air at the coming force. He was facing overwhelming odds, so he knew what needed to be dome. His first action was to activate his emergency signal letting the Justice League that he needed assistance.

JLJLJL

Clark was in his office on the 40th floor of Wayne Tower. The offices were better than he had envisioned. Bruce overspent if someone would ask him. They had tablets, laptops, and more. With the door closed Clark finished up his blog at super speed. He reread it. Checking for errors. The blog was in many ways a declaration of war against Edge, as it was title _Metropolis Business Tycoon's Friends have him on Edge_. Clark wrote about some of the rumors he could substantiate about Edge's associates. He was happy with it, so he sent it on to Perry to read before he posted it. His hearing picked up a murmur of excitement coming from the news room. He opened up his hearing and zero in on Jimmy's voice.

"Those creatures look like green gargoyles with red goggles and wings," said Jimmy.

"There hundreds of them," said Miko. "I wish I was there with a camera."

"Someone, treat this like a damned important story. Central City is invaded by aliens. Get me a freelancer in Central City," growled Perry White, who burst out of his office.

Clark got up and exited his office. He looked at the large screen plasma TV. Central City was under attack. Jimmy was right that the majority were these green things flying about and causing damage and havoc. From the looks of it Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Simon Baz, Shazam, Stargirl, J'onn, and Wonder Woman were the air, while Batman, Flash, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado, and Zatanna handled the ground. He especially noticed that Wonder Woman was fighting the man on the hoverbike. It appeared that she and the man were going blow to blow with swords.

"Too bad we don't have a Gotham correspondent," remarked Vicky Vale, as she entered the newsroom.

Vicky watched as several parademons attacked Batman. He used a combination of stun Batarangs and gas bombs. She looked over her shoulder at Clark. The expression was almost pleading asking him to do something. _Does she know who I am? Did Bruce tell her or did she guess because she knows he's Batman? _It didn't matter what she thought or not. He needed to slip away and go to Central City.

JLJLJL

Diana and Steppenwolf fought to a standstill. She was surprised at his skill with a weapon. He had switch from a laser sword to an electro-axe. Her sword, which had forged by Hephaestus, had no problem with the sword. Now she would see if her weapon forged by a god of Olympus could handle this axe. Steppenwolf stood up in the stirrups of the hoverbike and swung the axe at Diana with all his might. She stopped it and countered with a graceful pirouette kick knocking him off of his bike.

Steppenwolf fell thirty feet before the bike caught up with him and he grabbed hold of it and mounted it again. He laughed and then spoke to Diana.

"You are a worthy important. If I was here on this planet for another reason, you would make a great slave for my lord Darkseid," he told her.

"I am no man's slave, even a man who thinks himself a god by the sound of it," she replied.

"Darkseid is a god."

Before she could attack Steppenwolf, a red and blue blur flew into him and driving him into the pavement of Main Street and into parked cars. Slowly, Steppenwolf got up. With a grimace of pain on his face, Steppenwolf tossed the wrecked cars away from him. Superman floated just above Main Street. He effortlessly caught the car and dropped it to the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded Steppenwolf.

"I am called Superman."

Superman. There was a story, a myth, about a last Kryptonian being raised on this planet and becoming its champion. The myth was true.

"You're a Kryptonian," he said. "You are supposed to be extinct."

"I know," replied Clark.

Clark noticed that above him Diana just took out fifteen parademon with ease and now was headed towards him and Steppenwolf. He had to admit that she was a beautiful and graceful woman.

"If I had more troops and the time, you would make a glorious prize for Darkseid," said Steppenwolf.

"A prize? Who is this Darkseid?"

"A god and conqueror of worlds."

"Not this one," said Superman. "This planet is under my protection and I will defend it."

"We shall see, Kryptonian. I may be back," said Steppenwolf.

Diana landed beside Clark. Steppenwolf activated his mother box and a boom tube. His hoverbike came to retrieve him. He got on his bike and called for a retreat. They retreated through the boom tube.

"That was interesting," said Clark.

He turned to speak to Diana, but was surprised when her fist connected with his jaw sending him into a parked car and demolished it. Clark pried himself out of the car and stood up. He glared at Diana.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I didn't ask for your help," she said growled still angry with him.

Bruce inserted himself between the two. Wonder Woman turned and walked away then Bruce offered his hand to Clark.

"Good timing. Those flying creatures were starting to overwhelm us," said Bruce. "We weren't properly prepared for them. We have no strategy and bad tactics."

"She's strong," said Clark.

"Amazon," replied Bruce.

The Green Arrow walked over to the duo. His hood was down and he had his bow in his left hand.

"Do we know who that was?" Batman asked him.

"J'onn does," answered Oliver. "He'll give us a debrief on the Watchtower."

"Why don't you come with us, Superman? You seem to be involved now," said Bruce to Clark.

"I'd like to know who the guy with the axe was," said Clark.

"I'll let the other members know he's coming up for a visit," said Oliver.

JLJLJL

Amanda Waller walked into Steve Trevor's office. The abandoned camp had been transformed into part training ground and part prison. She had just watched the Suicide Squad run through their paces. Trevor had them working as a team, which was half the battle. Discipline was something she didn't expect from Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Cheetah, and an ADD Savant.

"Director," he said.

"Trevor, I'm impressed by what you've accomplished so far," said Waller.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said.

Waller sat down on the small sofa in the office. Trevor knew she was there for a reason and now all he had to do was wait and she would fill him in.

"How much longer until they are ready for a mission?"

"Ready for a mission," he repeated. "I have just got the idea of team work into their dense skulls. They are still undisciplined and tend to freelance rather than follow a well design operational plan. I think we are looking at months."

"You have two weeks," said Waller.

"Two weeks, that's insane," he protested.

"Starlabs has a sample of Superman's blood. I want it and you and your team are going to get it for me," said Waller.

"But…"

Waller stopped him with a cold stare. He didn't think brown eyes could be so cold, but she disproved him.

"Two weeks, Starlabs. You'll get me the sample of Superman's blood," said Waller.

"Yes, ma'am."

JLJLJL

Superman stepped off the teleport pad and started scanning the Watchtower. Some of the technology was alien and some was cutting edge Human. It was an impressive space station. Bruce stepped down beside him.

"Let me guess, it cost you a bundle," said Clark.

"Wayne Enterprise is making a profit on some of the tech developed for the station. It's paying off," said Bruce. "Follow me. The board and J'onn want to meet with you alone."

Superman smiled, "I feel like I'm going to the principal's office."

Batman started to stride down a corridor. Superman floated behind, as some of the heroes who just arrived to the station because the heard about the crisis too late stared at him. Hawk and Dove, Fire, Ice, Elemental Women, Firestorm, Dr. Midnite, Mister Terrific, Vixen, and Dr. Fate were there along with those who fought. Superman followed Bruce into a conference room where Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, J'onn, Wonder Woman, Simon Baz, and now Batman were in the room. Aquaman and Mera were absent.

"Sit down," Batman said sitting down.

Clark sat down beside Bruce. He noticed that Wonder Woman was glaring at him. He listened closer and her breathing was quicker than normal. She was still angry with him.

Hawkman spoke up, "J'onn, tell us about what we faced today."

"They come from an offshoot of the New Gods, a race of highly evolved immortals," said J'onn.

"Gods," Clark said with distaste. "They are not Gods."

"You don't believe in Gods?" asked Diana with annoyance in her voice.

"I come from a people who were evolving in that direction. They never considered themselves gods," he told her.

"I agree, Kal-El," said J'onn.

Clark looked at J'onn in surprise.

"You know my Kryptonian name."

"Yes, Kal-El. I knew your father Jor-El and mother Lara."

Clark's head swam for a moment. This was someone who actually knew his parents. He'd never met anyone who actually knew his birth parents.

"I can read your confusion and need to ask questions," said J'onn. "Now is not the time. We will speak later."

Diana looked from Clark to J'onn and back again. She could see the pain in Superman's face. Her angry disappeared.

"Can we get back to the business at hand," demanded Simon.

Bruce noticed that Clark was now no longer listening. His mind was racing on about learning about his birth parent.

"Darkseid reigns over a planet called Apokolips. Those flying creatures are called parademons and the humanoid who led them is called Steppenwolf. He is one of Darkseid best soldiers and hunters," he told them.

"What does this Darkseid do?" asked Hawkwoman.

"He subjugates worlds and enslaves people," said J'onn. "He also collects beings he thinks can make him more powerful."

"Beings like Superman," growled Simon Baz.

"And Wonder Woman," added Batman, who glared at Baz.

"Yeah, but this Steppenwolf seemed real interested in the last Kryptonian," said Simon.

"What do you think about this, Superman?" asked Hawkman.

Clark's mind was on his birth parents not Darkseid. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about the idea of hearing what they were like from someone who knew them.

"Silence. I guess you don't feel like you have to answer. You think you're too powerful to have to care about Darkseid, too," said Simon. "Arrogance. I've seen the way you destroy property and out bystanders at risk. Your being on this planet has put us on this Darkseid's radar."

Clark's mind had refocused. There was no reason to rebuke the Green Lantern. He knew the Guardians feared Kryptonians. He stood up then he looked J'onn.

"Someday I hope to talk to you about my parents," he said then he turned and his eyes caught Diana for a moment. She seemed interested in his response, as if he confused her somehow. It didn't matter, he thought, because he didn't belong here. He turned to Bruce. "Is there a hatch that can be opened?"

"I'll teleport you."

"No need. I don't belong here. It's obvious. Anyways, I feel like flying," he said calmly and coolly.

"I'll show you to our shuttle bay," said Batman.

"Superman, before you leave," Hawkman spoke up.

Superman stopped and looked at him.

"I don't agree with the Green Lantern. If you have need of assistance, please, call on me. I'm also an alien to this world, as is my wife. We are exiled here because we didn't believe that this planet should be invaded and we warned this planet. Now it is our home. I'm always willing to make another friend," said Hawkman.

"I'll remember that, Hawkman," said Superman.

Batman and Superman left the conference room.

"Why don't you like me?" asked Hawkman.

"He works alone and he is too powerful," said Simon.

"Am I too powerful, Simon?" asked Diana.

"You are one of us," he answered.

"That is not an answer," said Diana.

"He's unique. He is alone. His planet is gone and he was raised on a planet he could easily dominant and chooses not to do so," said Hawkman. "I think he is extraordinary. I wish he was a member of this League."

JLJLJL

They stood in the shuttle bay. Bruce turned to his friend.

"Except for Jordan, the Green Lanterns tend to be a little rigid," said Bruce. "They tend to act like cops."

"I thought you liked cops," said Clark.

"I do," smiled Bruce. "I'll open the bay doors from the ops room."

"Thanks, Batman," said Superman.

"How long can you survive in the void of space?"

"An hour, maybe more," answered Clark.

"Interesting," Bruce said softly to himself. He'd have to upgrade his file on Superman.


	5. Chapter 5

.

Chapter Four

It was a starless, moonless night with a chill in the air, a perfect night for an operation. Located Cliffside with a view of the ocean, Starlabs was well outside of Metropolis. A noted scientific lab both the military and corporation used its services. Inside of one of their most secure labs a sample of Superman's blood was being researched. The sample had been retrieved after a battle between Superman and Sergeant John Corben who had been wearing a Kryptonite powered suit of armor. During their struggle a weakened Superman had been cut and bled. Later the blood was collected in a vial for study.

Starblabs was studying some of the more benign aspects of the blood, as in Superman's healing powers and invulnerability. It was hoped that aspects of the blood could by synthesized and used for medicinal purposes. So far they had trouble mapping the dense Kryptonian genome. Less than a vial full, it was one of the labs prized possessions, though the Suicide Squad was about to change that.

Trevor sent in the whole squad. Ivy and Deadshot were tasked to deal with the outside guards, while Harley, Cheetah, Black Spider, and Savant entered the facility searching for the blood. They were told not to use deadly force, but he assumed that would just be another ignored order. Trevor took an archangel position outside of the lab with two snipers. If the mission went south, the Suicide Squad became expendable and the shooting would begin. Trevor had orders to take them out.

He listened in on the ops. Harley wasn't behaving. She was off the reservation making jokes and acting up. Some guards had cornered her. Harley played with the guards, joked with them, then he heard a commotion and the okay given that four guards were down and indisposed. Trevor shivered. He had taken dangerous and he had made her deadly. What the hell was he doing? It just didn't feel right.

"I've got the blood," came the call from Cheetah over the radio.

"Bitch," Harley remarked over the radio.

"Behave, Harley, or Colonel Trevor might spank you," added Ivy.

"Ohh, goody," laughed Harley.

"Everyone pull out to exfil location. Copters will pick you up," Trevor spoke into his radio.

Mission one was a success. God knows what Amanda Waller had in mind for them next. Trevor gave the signal and he and his snipers took off to the exfil location.

JLJLJL

Bruce was on his own tonight. Tim was ordered to study for some tests coming up, Barbara was feeling her oats and liked to patrol alone, and Dick and he just didn't communicate like they used to. Tim teased that it was a father and son squabble, but it ran deeper than that. Nightwing wanted out of the shadow of Batman. By taking the identity Nightwing he was announcing that he was his own man, as he heard about Nightwing from Clark. Kent had told him about a Kryptonian who went by that codename and Dick always liked the story.

Before leaving tonight he had read The Reporter. Clark was applying pressure to Edge just as he had hoped. His blog went over the career of Thomas Hurst, Edge's lawyer. Before Morgan Edge became his only client, Hurst was a mob lawyer. Clark seemed to enjoy pointing out all the low life scum and killers Hurst got off on technicalities and tricks of the trade.

Bruce was sure that Morgan Edge and Media Empire was only a front for the man and that Morgan Edge was actually the brains and power behind Intergang. He had pieces of the puzzle, but not enough to prove anything, only enough to infer a few things. Morgan was smart. Of course, his temper was his weakness. It just took a great deal to make him lose his temper. Clark Kent appeared to get under the man's skin, though, which Bruce was willing to use against Morgan Edge.

Having Clark working at The Reporter and their friendship allowed him to keep a close eye on Clark and apply pressure on Edge. He was glad that the Justice League was finally backing off Clark. Knowing Kent, if he did join he'd become a full timer and between his patrolling of Metropolis and doing full time shift for the League, his constant investigating of Morgan Edge's associates would take a hit. Kent believed in the social justice, whereas Bruce believed in only justice. Bruce needed Clark to keep applying the pressure and if all goes as Bruce assumed Morgan would have a hit put out on Clark Kent within the end of the year. That was just the kind of mistake needed to catch Edge. Kent was the perfect foil for this, since he doubted that Edge would have his hitman use a Kryptonite bullet.

On the police scanner Bruce heard a call come in about gunfire down at the docks. The docks belonged to Intergang. It wasn't going to be a dull night after all. He started up his Batmobile and took off. It was time to see if he could give the police an assist.

JLJLJL

Another late night at work left Clark with the choice of go home to eat or go out on patrol first. He chose patrol, so he headed up to the roof of Wayne Tower. Touching his House of El shield that he wore under his shirt, the nanotechnology began to build the Krypton armor around him. As the armor settled on his body, he undressed. Once he was fully uniformed, he stored his clothes in a spot he set up on the roof then he flew away.

Focusing on police radios he listened into whatever might need his help. A fire caught his attention. It was in a poor neighborhood of Metropolis. By the sounds of the situation, it was a two family home and some family members were still in the house. He picked up speed and headed there.

When he arrived he saw that the house was a wooden firetrap, the kind that there were too many of in his city. From old wiring to wood rot and weakened foundation. Land lords who cared more about money than people rented these death traps out. The fire department had cleared most everyone out, but there were still a father and his two children in the house.

Clark used his x-ray vision to find them on the second floor in a backroom room closet trying futilely to hide from the fire. By the looks of it they were almost overwhelmed by smoke inhalation, so he picked up speed and plowed through the second floor making his own entrance. He flew through two more walls and stopped in front the closet door. Opening it, he saw the father was holding his two young daughters, while almost succumbing to the smoke.

"Superman," the man coughed.

"You look like you need a hand," he said calmly.

He offered the man his hand and the father handed him one of his daughters. She must have been no older than three. The other daughter looked to be five. He took her from him also holding both daughters in his left arm.

"Now you," said Superman.

"But…"

"Trust me," he said.

The man stood up on shaky legs. Superman put his right arm around him and retraced his entrance making it an exit. He landed in front of an ambulance. The paramedic looked at him in awe.

"These citizens need help. Smoke inhalation," he said.

The mother and her three sons came running over to the ambulance for a family reunion. He floated above them until he was fifteen feet in the air. The firemen were risking their lives now for a building that should be torn down. He floated over to the fire captain and landed beside him.

"Captain, get your men back. There is no reason to risk their lives," he told him.

"What are you going to do?"

"Put out the fire so no one gets hurt," he said.

The fire captain spoke into his radio calling all his men back. Clark watched and waited. Once he saw that all the firemen were out of danger he floated over to the front of the house, took a deep breath, and released a freezing wind that both turned the house to ice and crumbled it at the same time. Clark returned to the fire captain.

"Have investigators check the wiring. It was bad and needed to be released. I think you'll find that the land lord's negligence was at fault here," he said then he took off in a red and blue blur.

From a safe distance Wonder Woman had watched the whole situation. She was prepared to help if he needed it, but he didn't need. Diana had come here to Metropolis in order to speak to Superman, as she didn't like the way the Green Lantern had treated him. She was going to offer an apology from the Justice League to him, but instead she found herself watching him.

For some reason she found herself caught up in observing him. Maybe it was because she wanted to start to form an objective opinion on him. So, far she had allowed him to get under her skin and either annoy or anger her. After seeing how he reacted to J'onn's news that he knew his biological parents and then being attacked by the Green Lantern, she felt compelled to re-evaluate her opinion of him. The fact that her breath increased and heart beat faster when she saw him had no influence on her decision.

She started to fly away back to Washington DC. Tonight wasn't the night to offer her apologizes. She would be back to Metropolis to do this right some night soon.

JLJLJL

Looking disheveled and unkempt, Clark sat behind his desk reviewing his notes. Some investigative work on the land lord of the fire from the other night showed that he was a front for a larger real estate firm. So, far he couldn't break the corporate veil on who owned the larger real estate firm other than they were a foreign investor. It didn't matter, though. He would go with what he had so far, so that the DA and police could start investigating the real estate firm.

There was a knock on his door. He quickly put his glasses on.

"Come in," he said.

Vicky came into the office. She shut the door behind her and sat down in a free chair.

"I've talked to Bruce and he is thrilled with the work we are doing so far," she said. "We have even started to sell ads at the rate we thought we'd be selling them after a year of being in business."

"Sounds good," he said.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," she said then paused. "I know how Bruce spends his nights, Clark, and I have a feeling that you know him because you are similar to him."

Clark went to protest, but Vicky put up her hand.

"I'm not looking to out you. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here to help if you ever need it," she said. "Bruce told me that being a masked crime fighter is a lonely difficult life and can cause those he is close to pain, so he allows few to get close. I wish he had allowed me to stay close to him, but he believes that there are only a few who can handle it."

Clark sat there stunned. First, Vicky was still in love with Bruce, who pushed her away to protect her, even though she wasn't looking for protection but his love, and second, that she sensed he was like Bruce.

"Why do you think I'm like Bruce?" he asked.

"Because someone as brilliant as you, and your writing tells me that you are brilliant, would have the capability to learn how to use an iron and a comb. I've known to absentminded eccentrics. You wear the disheveled clothes and mussed up hair like a uniform," she explained. "Just think about what I've said. You made need my help, or a shoulder to cry on, in the future and I want you know that I am here for you."

"I'll think about what you've said," he told her, even though he had no intention of ever taking her up on her offer.

Vicky stood up and started to leave. She knew Bruce's secret and kept, thought Clark. _She might be able to help me in the future when I need excuses or cover. _Clark came to a quick decision.

"Vicky," Clark said.

She turned to look at him. Clark took off the glasses, sat up straight adding at least two inches to his height, and smiled at her. The eyes, the smile, she now knew secret Clark kept.

"Really, you're," she said and then reached her arms out in front of herself and pretended to fly.

"I'm not a dark knight and I don't like masks," he said.

"No, you prefer to wear glasses. Wow, that transformation is impressive, yet I somehow feel like a fool," she said then laughed. "To think I was willing to let you cry on my shoulder."

"Well, I get down sometimes," he smiled.

JLJLJL

Steve Trevor had been called to Amanda Waller's office. She probably had another mission for his Suicide Squad. He arrived on time and passed through security and made his way to her office. Before he could knock, Waller called out, "Come in."

He entered. She had her sidearm on the desk broken into pieces and was giving it a good cleaning with a tooth brush. Trevor sat down in front of her desk.

"Job well done," she said.

"Thank you, ma'am," he said. "I've been meaning to ask – where is the Superman blood."

"To our own lab called Cadmus," she smiled.

"Cadmus. Greek god who gave us the alphabet."

"I like to think of Cadmus as the slayer of a dragon," she replied. "Now I have another mission for you. Your team will collect another sample of alien blood sample called the Khunds and another blood sample from the aliens called the white Martians."

"Where are these samples?"

"One is in a lab in France and the other one is in a lab in Germany," she told him.

"So, my team will be international thieves," he said.

"No, your team will be my tool I use to collect things that will allow me to protect this country," she growled.

"Blood is going to protect our country?"

Waller smiled, "You have no idea. Succeed in your mission, Colonel Trevor, and I may show you what I mean."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "What is our time schedule?"

"I want both samples with fourteen days," she told.

JLJLJL

It wasn't often that Bruce Wayne attending soirees outside of Gotham City, but he couldn't resist the opening of the new Themyscira embassy. The guest list included Morgan Edge and Bruce made sure that Clark snagged the press invite for The Reporter. He arrived chicly late. In his Tom Ford tuxedo with vest and a supermodel on his arm, he made his entrance.

Bruce Wayne had arrived. Heads turned and comments were whispered. Gossip reporters noted the model he showed up and what she was wearing. As for Bruce, he scanned the room. It looked as if he was paying attention, but he noticed everyone and everything. In particular in noticed Kent standing by a door that lead out to the garden. He was wearing a cheap tuxedo that was at least one size too big. Bruce chuckled to himself. The most powerful being in the room and no one noticed him or paid attention to him because of mussed up hair and a big suit.

Diana was coming his way. She looked stunning in a Grecian style blue diaphanous dress. She wore her Wonder Woman tiara and bracelets. Bruce was surprised that she wasn't wearing her sword. Beside dressed in white were two striking women, a red head and a brunette.

"Mr. Wayne, thank you for coming," she said.

"My pleasure, Princess," he smiled.

Now that she knew that Batman was Bruce Wayne, she was amazed at how different his two personas were. She offered her hand and he took it in his and instead of shaking and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. The kiss felt like a feather across the top of her hand.

Diana turned to her two escorts and said, "Mala, Artemis, why don't you mingle amongst our guests."

"Yes, Princess," said Mala.

"If I must," said Artemis.

They left her side. Bruce's date elbowed him to get his attention.

"I want a drink," she said.

"Get one," he replied.

"I guess I'll hunt down a waiter," she sighed.

"You do that, Miki," he said.

"It's Niki," she corrected him then walked away angry.

"You seem to have annoyed you date," Diana pointed out.

"Good. It will make getting rid of her easier," he said sounding more like Batman. "Are you enjoying yourself, Princess?"

"No. I am avoiding the callousness and stupidity of the press. You can't believe the inane questions they ask me," she said.

"Well, a reporter friend of mine is here tonight. He works for my news website startup," Bruce told her.

"Where is he? Maybe I'll give your reporter an interview," she said.

"Over there," he said then pointed to Clark right an accident with a waitress carrying hors d'oeuvres. She didn't see him and hit him with the tray spilling carb puffs all over his front.

They watched as she apologized ceaselessly to Clark, who tried to stop her, then after the waitress left he opened the French doors and slipped into the embassy's garden. He had enough.

"I should help your friend before he gets hurt," Diana said. "The garden is off limits."

"You do that, Princess. I should find Morgan Edge. I've been meaning to talk to him.

Diana strode away from Bruce. He was always amazed at her grace no matter what the situation was. She exited into the garden.

"You're a minotaur," she heard Clark say.

"I'm not from Minos," chuckled Ferdinand. "My name is Ferdinand."

"Clark Kent."

Ferdinand, the curse half man half bull, was her chef in the embassy. Under his request, he was kept from sight. He didn't want sympathy or curiosity.

"Fascinating," said Clark. "So, which Greek god did you insult?"

"Hera," sighed Ferdinand.

"Sorry about that. I'm not really a fan of the Greek gods in general.

Diana observed him, as she stealthily came up on them. Ferdinand was sitting on a marble bench among some statuary. She listened to his voice, observed him, and suddenly was struck by the simplicity of his disguise. This was Kal-El, Superman.

Startled by Ferdinand, Clark finally heard Diana's heartbeat. He suddenly wished he was alone in the garden so he could just disappear. She stepped out from behind a bush.

"Kal-El, I've wanted to speak to you," she said.

Clark sighed then turned and faced her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Clark turned around and looked at her. What anger he felt at her figuring out his secret identity quickly faded as he was once again struck by her beauty. He had been told by Bruce that she was a demigod, the daughter of Zeus and a mortal. Looking at her now he could easily believe that. Taking a deep breath, he spoke.

"We can't speak here. I can't risk my secret identity in public," he told her.

"Once the party breaks up, I can meet you somewhere. I wish to speak to you," she said then she smiled. "And I pledge not to hit you."

Clark smiled at this.

"I'll return here to the garden as Superman once the party ends," he said.

Clark heard Ferdinand chortle. He looked at the half man half bull.

"Does her mother know about you?" he asked.

"I wouldn't know," said Clark.

Diana closed her eyes. Any man with Clark's strength and appearance would be disliked immediately. She would think him another Heracles.

"My mother doesn't know about him and she mustn't. I wish to be his ally not his enemy," said Diana to Ferdinand.

"My ally," he grinned and looked into her eyes.

He noticed that she blushed slightly but recovered quickly.

"My Princess, I would say anything to your mother. You know how I feel about you," said Ferdinand.

"Thank you, old friend," she said.

"What is this about your mother?" Clark asked.

"My mother and my sisters were deceived then enslaved and raped by Heracles and his men. She would view you because of the obvious reasons as another Heracles," she told him. "Certain gods saved the Amazons. They gave us immortality and Themyscira, which is hidden from the world by great magic. All because Heracles was a rapist bastard."

Clark rose to his full height and expanded his shoulders. As he seemed to expand so did his presence. He was an impressive man. Diana caught her breath for a moment.

"I am not that kind of man," he simply said.

"I know, Kal-El, which is why I want to speak to you," said Diana.

Clark shrunk again in size and with his presence.

"I should leave now," he said.

"Please call me Diana. I shall see you later, Kal-El," she said.

He nodded then rocketed into the sky with such speed he produced a sonic boom. Diana walked over to Ferdinand, who was still looking up into the dark sky.

"I would like to make him an ally. He and I have not seen eye to eye in our meetings so far, but I would like to change that," she told her friend.

"I sense he is a good man, very good man, but lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yes, Diana, lonely. I know something about that. I was once a man who loved and was loved and now am cursed to live an eternity as this creature Hera made me into. I know loneliness," he said.

Diana sat beside Ferdinand and out her right arm around him and her head on his shoulder. He sighed.

"As long as I am around you will have a friend," she said softly.

"Thank you, my Princess."

JLJLJL

Bruce walked up to Morgan Edge, who was speaking to several senators. It appeared by the way they listened to Edge that the senators were bought and paid for. Bruce offered him his hand.

"Morgan," he said with a big smile on his face.

"Bruce. I'm surprised to see you outside of Gotham City," Edge remarked.

"I get around more than you think. As a matter of fact I should be in Metropolis to visit one of my newest business ventures," said Bruce.

"The Reporter," Edge said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I lost some good employees to you."

The highly trained detective side of Bruce looked for facial tics, clenched jaw, tension in the face and hands, and other barometers to read the man by. Edge was good at hiding himself but Bruce was even better at looking for minutiae.

"I made them an offer they couldn't refuse," said Bruce.

"You overpaid them," replied Edge.

"Morgan, how else am I going to get into the news business and make a splash unless I spend some money," said Bruce with a grin.

"A completely free internet newspaper which will be dependent on advertisement to make a profit, it's throwing away money," stated Edge.

"When you have billions you can afford to waste a few million for three or four years to see if the venture works," said Bruce. "Anyways, if it breaks even then I'll be happy."

"Why is that?"

"I get to add media mogul to my resume. Think of the actress and models I'll meet then," laughed Bruce.

Edge shook his head. He was being inconvenienced by a man who was doing it to meet more models and actresses. Three or four years of The Reporter were not something he was willing to allow. Kent would have destroyed him by them with the calculated way he was chipping around the edges of his associates and businesses. If The Reporter was going to stay in business then Clark Kent might have to be put out of business. He'd reserve his decision for now.

"Well, it is always a pleasure to see you, Bruce," said Edge. "Maybe when you are in my city, we can have lunch."

"I'll keep that in mind," smiled Bruce.

Morgan Edge and his two bodyguards walked away. Bruce grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing tray and held it in his hand. He could sense that Morgan Edge didn't like The Reporter, or more likely Clark Kent. His observations of the man during their conversation told him that Kent was under his skin, an irritant that needed to be removed. It was time to pick up surveillance.

JLJLJL

Clark had ruined his tuxedo in his takeoff from the garden. He flew to Metropolis to grab a change of clothes then flew back to DC. After changing his clothes and dispensing with the tuxedo, which wasn't designed for Mach one let alone Mach five, he returned to his hotel. Once he was there he changed into his Superman armor and headed off back to the garden.

Floating above the embassy, he saw that limos were pulling away. His x-ray vision told him that Diana was talking to her staff. He slowly lowered into the garden.

"Who are you?" growled Artemis.

"My name is Superman. I'm here to see Diana."

He forgot to check the garden to see if anyone was using it. Looking the woman in front of him he assumed she was an Amazon. She had fiery red hair, a fit body, and she had taken on the posture of a warrior and somehow produced a sword from somewhere.

"You are an intruder, man," she said.

"Actually, that's Superman," he smiled trying to defuse the situation with humor.

"You mock me," she growled.

_There you go, Clark, piss off the Amazon by trying to be charming, _he thought.

"No, no, I don't mock you. Can I ask you a question?"

"It will be your last," said Artemis.

"You might be right depending on the answer," Clark said more to himself than to her. "Is that sword magical?"

"I do not carry a blade made by Hephaestus."

"I'm thankful that," he said.

Artemis attacked him. Clark decided not to react but let the sword shatter against his throat, which was her target. Artemis stood there shock with only the hilt in her hand.

"Artemis, Superman is my invited guest," Diana said with exasperation in her voice, as she entered the garden area.

"My sword broke on him," she said in a state of shock.

Artemis looked to the hilt of the sword in her hand to Superman. She couldn't believe that her sword shattered on him.

"I will explain later to you, Artemis. Please leave us," she told her.

"Princess, he is dangerous," Artemis replied.

"Says the woman who just tried to take my head," sighed Clark.

"Artemis, trust me," said Diana.

"But he is a man, Diana, you can't trust him."

"Trust me," Diana said in a tone that brooks no argument.

Clark decided to give her a lesson in trust. He moved so quick that he almost appeared to be in two places at once. Now standing behind Artemis, he took the hilt of the sword out of her hand then he returned to the spot where he was standing. Diana had never seen anyone more this fast other than the Flash.

"If I meant you harm, I would have harmed you," he said.

He then dropped the hilt to the ground.

"Artemis, go now. If Superman does decide to act violently, I am more than capable of handling him," said Diana.

"Yes, my Princess," she said.

Reluctantly, Artemis left them. Diana raised her hands from her sides in an act to so that she had no hidden weapons. Clark didn't need the gesture as he checked her down to a cellular level. Much to his surprise her DNA was human, but also more than human. It had a complexity that was surprising, though not as complex as a Kryptonian.

"Thank you for returning, Kal-El," she said.

He looked at her and nodded. The way she said his Kryptonian name made him smile.

"You said you wanted to speak to me," he said.

"I believe we have gotten off to a bad start. I believe if we speak without pretense or subterfuge that we can come to an understanding, maybe even an alliance," she said.

Part of him wanted to tell her thank you but I've got something better to do like watch a Chuck Jones Bugs Bunny cartoon, but there was something about her sincerity and her allure that kept his feet on the ground.

"I'm willing to talk," he said.

"Good," she smiled.

It was a smile that made his stomach twist in a knot and make him feel like a Kansas farm boy again. She might be a demigod, but she definitely was as beautiful as a goddess.

"Would you care for something to eat or drink, I know that Ferdinand would be glad to make us something," she said.

"No, thank you," he said, even though he had only sampled a few hors d'oeuvres and was feeling peckish.

"May I ask you a question?" Diana asked.

"Yes."

"Why do you help humanity if you think many of them fear you?"

"My biological father chose this planet for a reason. There are few red giant suns left, so the probability was that the planet I landed on would have a yellow sun which would make be powerful. He thought that I could help this planet, maybe even inspire it, as he believed humanity showed promise. My adoptive parents raised me in a manner that made me know that I had a responsibility to help people. My power was to be used for good and not for selfish reasons," he said.

"These are words that you truly believe in, aren't they?"

"Yes," he replied. "Why do you help?"

"Because I was raised to believe that the Amazonian way is special and that being an example of it will help humanity to become better," she said.

"We both sound a little presumptuous," he smiled.

Diana thought about it then laughed. He was right, even thought they were both sincere.

"The Justice League attempts to help, also."

"I don't work well with others. I guess I'm used to depending on only myself," he said.

"Please, Kal-El, I would like to be your ally and work with you. I believe together we would make formidable team. I think there is much we can learn from each other, Kal," she told him then offered him a soft smile.

The words were one thing, but that smile was another. He knew he could get lost in that smile. And she called him Kal. He hardly ever used his Kryptonian name. He was Clark, but he liked that Diana called him Kal.

"I have great deal on my plate right now, so I can't offer you and your Justice League my full services. I can help on a temporary and part time basis," he said.

The soft smile grew and Clark knew he needed to be careful around Princess Diana or he could find himself falling in love.

"This is wonderful news," she said. "Now you'll be able to talk to J'onn about your parents."

Clark looked at her with confusion then he asked, "This is a concern of yours?"

"When I saw your face when J'onn mentioned that he knew your parents, I was infuriated that the Green Lantern interfered ad ruined the moment for you. I saw a man who wanted to know about those he had lost…"

"I lost more than parents, Diana, I lost a world," he said. "As much as I think as earth as home and Ma and Pa Kent as my parents, my abilities remind me daily I am not one of you. It is…," he stopped.

"Lonely," she finished the sentence for him.

"Yes. Lonely."

"I hope, Kal, that through friendship and camaraderie that your loneliness can be lifted," she said. "You must remember that you are not the only one who is unique."

A slight smile formed on his lips. Diana was suddenly reminded how handsome and appealing he was. She walked forward and offered him her hand warrior to warrior. Clark took her hand in his. She grasped it tightly and shook. At first he barely squeezed then he squeezed her hand in such a way that she truly felt it. His hand was warmer than a normal and she felt a need to hold onto longer than she normally would. Clark enjoyed actually feeling contact, also. Finally, they broke off the handshake.

"When can you come to the Watchtower?" she asked.

"Give me ten days to free up some time. I've been busy lately," he said.

"I shall contact your alter ego of Clark Kent in ten days," she said.

"I hope Wonder Woman just doesn't show up at The Reporter and ask for Clark Kent."

She smiled slyly, "I can be subtle, Kal."

"I bet you can, Diana."

JLJLJL

Bruce entered the offices of The Reporter. He was shocked when Diana announced to the overseeing board that she had convinced to join the Justice League temporarily on a part time basis. Morgan Edge was feeling the heat of Clark's full investigative talent. He didn't want time with the League to interfere with that. Six more months of articles and blogs chipping away at him and Morgan would finally do something stupid and they had him.

Vicky knew he was coming so she was the first person who greeted him. They exchanged hugs and kisses on the cheeks.

"Bruce, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to see you out of Gotham," she said.

"I expect you to have dinner with me tonight," he said.

"You know I can't refuse you," she said.

He moved in close to her and whispered, "You did once."

"And I regret it," she whispered back.

When he exposed the fact that he was Batman to her, Vicky first action was panic. Once she calmed down, she told him that she couldn't be with him any longer because all she'd do would be worry about him. He understood. It wasn't an easy life he had chosen.

The stared into each other eyes for a few moments then she finally blinked. No one could outstare Batman.

"Let me show you what your money has bought," she said.

"Sounds good," he said.

The tour included introductions to personnel. Bruce was gracious, patient, but growing annoyed. He had made a lunch date with Clark, so that they could talk. It was time for him to tell Clark the truth on why he paid the freight on The Reporter.

"Where's Kent?" he asked, as they now were in Perry White's office.

"He called to tell me he was running down a lead, but he'd be in by one," said Perry.

Bruce checked his wristwatch. It was five past one. He turned his head in time to see Clark enter the newsroom. Besides being dressed in leather bomber jacket, cargo pants, and a blue chambray shirt that needed serious ironing, he was carrying a pizza. He stopped to talk to Jimmy for a moment then he went into his office.

"Well, Mr. White, I'm thrilled with what you have done so far," Bruce said.

He offered Perry his hand to shake. Perry shook it.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Wayne," said Perry.

Vicky and he exited the office and then Bruce and turned to speak to her.

"I'm going to go talk to Kent," he said.

"I see you going to talk hero shop," she said in a low voice then smiled. "Clark told me who he was. Since I keep your secret, he thought he could trust me."

"Kent is too trusting," said Bruce. "I definitely have to talk to him."

"Don't be mad, Bruce; I sort of guessed," she told him.

He kissed her cheek then headed over to Clark's office door. He knocked.

"Come on, Bruce," he heard Clark call to him.

He opened the door and entered the small office. The pizza took up all the room on Clark's desk. Clark was already eating a slice of sausage and pepperoni.

"I was going to take you out to lunch," said Bruce.

"My treat," smiled Clark.

Bruce opened the box and took a slice.

"You told Vicky about being Superman," growled Bruce.

"You trust her."

"I slept with her, Kent."

"I could sleep with her if it would make you feel better," smiled Clark.

The thought of him sleeping with Vicky angered him. Clark was pushing his buttons on purpose and he knew it.

"Can you even sleep with a human woman without killing her?" asked Bruce.

It was always a sensitive subject for him. Intimacy with his powers was a problem.

"Yes. I can but I can't feel very much and I have to be very careful," answered Clark in a quiet voice.

"Sorry about that," said Bruce. "Maybe a meta will allow you more feeling?"

"Bruce, can we talk about the real reason you are here?" Clark stopped him.

"You joined the League."

"Part time and temporarily."

"Clark, I can have it taking time away from your work here," said Bruce.

"You mean my going after Morgan Edge," smiled Clark. "I'm not stupid, Bruce."

"I believe Morgan Edge is the actual leader of…"

"Intergang," finished Clark.

Bruce looked surprise.

"As I said I'm not stupid," said Clark. "I want Edge, too."

Bruce growled, "Good. Let's nail his him."

"Maybe the great detective, Batman can help me," Clark said then he tossed him a thumb drive. "That's everything I got so far."

Bruce smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

**Six Months Later**

The Reach came to earth in order to conquer. It was what they did. Their treaty with the Guardians didn't include earth, so this aggressive race sent an invasion force before the Guardians declared the planet off-limits. Dealing with an army of Green Lanterns was something they preferred to do. The storm troops for The Reach were scarab wearing soldiers, just like the scarab the Blue Beetle wore, except different colors. They were worn by representative from planets they invaded, who became host to the scarab. The scarab took over the individual and controlled them, which meant that the Blue Beetle's scarab was either defective or damaged.

The scarab storm troopers were the first wave of the invasion. The Watchtower fell to them first. The Justice Leagues headquarters was overwhelmed quickly, especially with most of its most powerful members not even on the Watchtower. All the Leaguers on duty were cleared out by J'onn before he was captured and put in a stasis chamber by them. Next, The Reach second wave hit the earth and hit it hard. Leaguers and non-Leaguers, as well as various militaries attempted to repel them, but the force was overwhelming. Only the Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Shazam, and Superman were able to push back any of the invading fleet.

Superman was a one man wrecking crew. It almost seemed as if he was everywhere at once rocketing at high speed and leaving destruction in his path. He destroyed sixteen of their landing vessels, as well as two frigates and one of their large battleships. With Superman in the lead it appeared that they were able on the verge of making more of their vessels pull back, when the scarab storm troopers hit them. Clark seemed to have little trouble against them until a Black Beetle unleashed a dose of green radiation from a weapon his suit formed. This sent Clark falling from the sky.

He landed in the Sahara leaving a crater rimmed by glass from the heat coming off of Clark's body. Two scarab storm troopers got to Clark before Diana. They unleashed more of the green radiation at Clark. Diana could hear him scream in agony, as she arrived. With her shield and sword, she defeated both of the troopers then she attended to Clark. She may not be as strong as Kal-El when he didn't hold back, but she was a superior fighter having been trained since she could walk to do battle. He breathing was ragged and he seemed to be in agony. Over the communicator she heard Batman's voice.

"Batman, this is Wonder Woman, do you have Superman?" he asked.

"I have Superman but he is unconscious and unresponsive," she told him.

"I think I know what they did to him," said Batman. "I'm going to give you instructions were to bring him. Bring others with you. We can regroup there, also."

Wonder Woman followed the instructions. With Superman in her arms, she avoided The Reach and headed towards Gotham City. Following instructions of Batman she arrived at the Batcave. Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Baz Simon and his protégé Jessica Cruz, as well as Green Arrow, the Flash, Black Canary, Blue Beetle, Batgirl, Red Tornado, Firestorm, Hawk and Dove, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Huntress were already there. When Bruce saw Clark in Diana's arms, he motioned her to place him on a medical bed he had waiting along with three sunlamps. She placed him down and Batman turned on the lamps.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked with concern.

She couldn't take her eyes off his handsome face. He was in agony and she wanted desperately to help him. Over the last six months she had become friends with Kal, close friends. She trusted him and even admired him. There were times she thought she even felt more for him, but too often he became aloof when she seemed to want to see if there was something there beyond friendship. Diana sensed that when it came to relationships that Kal feared letting go. She understood that.

"Kryptonite poisoning," he told her.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It comes from his home planet. As a matter of fact Kryptonite is pieces of the destroyed planet. Somehow the scarab suits can synthesize Kryptonite radiation."

"So he is going to be useless to us because he has radiation poisoning," said John Stewart.

"Far from it," said Batman. "I have a radiation suit, lead lined, built just for this occasion. The sun lamps will help him heal then I'll make him wear a suit."

"I'd like to see you make him do something he didn't want to do, but we have to get him well then have him put the suit so we can strike back," Hal said.

"Let's take this upstairs," said Bruce. "We can plan our next step here while he recovers."

"If we go upstairs then everyone will know your secret identity," Oliver pointed out.

"I believe almost everyone here knows already," growled Batman.

Oliver took down his hood and then took off his mask. He offered everyone his best charming smile.

"I may not be as wealthy as Bruce Wayne, but I do alright," he said. "Now let's get rid of this alien scum."

"I'll stay with Kal," said Diana.

"You're needed upstairs," said John.

"No, she's fine down here," said Bruce then he turned to Diana. "Keep the sun lamps on him and don't let him fly away when he wakes."

She nodded. Before leaving Superman, Bruce looked at his friend. He knew if they were going to succeed in turning this around, they were going to need him.

Once alone in the Batcave, Diana watched as Clark absorbed as much as the sun as he could from the lamps. The pain abetted. As he laid there, J'onn's voice entered his mind.

"_Kal-El, please find me and release me. I know how to defeat the scarabs with my telepathic ability. I need you to save me. I am in a stasis chamber on the Watchtower_."

Clark sat up abruptly. This startled Diana. He got off the medical table.

"Kal, you're not at full power," she warned him. "You need more time."

She placed her hand on his chest as if she was going to push him down, but he took her hands in his in order to stop her. For a moment they stood there just staring at each other.

"I heard from J'onn and he needs my help," Clark told her.

"Where is he?"

"The Watchtower," said Clark.

"Bruce says he has a suit that you should wear so that the scarab wearing soldiers can't use Kryptonite radiation against you."

"My armor can protect me, Diana, now that I know what to look for," he said.

He released her hands and then prepared to take off.

"Kal, you can't…"

"I'm going to make use of the sun to heal before I deal with the Watchtower. Tell Bruce that J'onn will be rejoining the fight and he has a way to deal with the scarab wearing soldiers." Clark told her.

"I should go with you," said Diana. "You know we make a fine team in a fight. I can protect you back."

Clark smiled then he did something that even surprised him, something he had wanted to do for months. He reached out quickly, grabbed Diana by her arms, pulled her in close, and then kissed her. She was so shocked that she didn't even fight the kiss. It was a hard, deeply passionate kiss, not a simple kiss one friend plants on another friend's cheek. Diana responded to this kiss by deepening it and adding even more passion. He released her. They stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment. For the first time in his life he actually completely felt a kiss. It was more than a shadow kiss, a feather tickling his lips, but a real kiss. He knew he needed to say something.

"For luck, I guess," he said then he took off heading out of the Batcave.

It was not the first time she was kissed. Diana had been kissed by a few of her sisters when she started to experiment with intimacy and by Steve Trevor, but she never been kissed and felt this way, or even felt it so strongly. She was a demigod and grew up knowing she could hurt or kill someone if she wasn't careful, so she always held back. What a difference not to hold back.

JLJLJL

Clark didn't use all the capabilities of his armor. He just didn't need it. The yellow sun had gifted him. Yes, he could have used it to filter out sound, but he'd become used to the cacophony of sounds that assaulted him. He'd occasionally take vacations from sound, but on the whole he dealt with it, just as he dealt with the void of space and depths of the ocean. He didn't need oxygen for long periods of time, so again he had never used the suits full capabilities.

Clark sealed himself in his armor. In order to protect himself from the Kryptonite radiation the scarab suits generated, an energy field covered his hands and his head. Clark rocketed into the sky stopping in the mesosphere and allowing the sun to give him strength. He needed his strength for what was to come.

Now that he had a moment his mind drifted to Diana and the kiss. The many times he had kissed Lana and a few others came to mind. They paled to that one kiss he shared with Diana. It was intoxicating. He had never experienced anything like that before in his life and wanted more, but Diana was his friend. She responded to the kiss, but he wasn't sure if that was from instincts or feelings. At least, she didn't hit him or pull her sword. Shaking his head he removed the thoughts from his head. He had a task ahead of him and his mind should be on that and that alone. His body felt recovered, so he blurred off towards the damaged Watchtower.

Several of The Reach's scout ships picked up Superman's arrival and began to fire on them. Dodging the laser fire, he flew through one of the ships not thinking about what would happen to those in the ship then he used his heat vision to slice a hull breach in another scout ship. The Reach had no problem taking innocent lives and bringing chaos and causing havoc on earth and its cities, so he'd deal with the consequences of his actions later. The third scout ship retreated and Clark continued to the Watchtower.

Reaching the Watchtower Clark punched a hole in the hull, entered, and then he repaired the hole with his heat vision. The Reach soldiers converged on Clark. It was their mistake.

JLJLJL

Bruce knew the best way to make The Reach retreat would be through the destruction of their flagship battle cruiser. It was their control and command ship. His simple plan was to wait until Superman returned with J'onn then he'd have the most powerful of the team attack while the rest attempt diversions. Alfred was serving drinks and sandwiches when Superman and J'onn returned to the Batcave.

Flash and Hal rushed over to J'onn. Dinah brought him water and Oliver offered him a sandwich but J'onn refused.

"Good to have you back, Greenie," said Barry.

"Thank you, Flash."

"I head you have a way to deal with the scarab guys like the Blue Beetle," said Dinah.

"I do," he answered.

Diana moved out of the shadows of the cave. Clark could feel her eyes on him. He knew that had something to talk about, but not now.

"How's the fight going?" Clark asked Bruce, who had his cowl down and was sipping coffee.

"Arthur has rallied the Atlanteans to attack. Many other League members are still fighting, at least, the ones who are hurt. The Reach appears to be having a problem with Arthur and his army," said Bruce.

"I guess they don't like fish," joked Oliver from his spot beside Dinah.

Diana walked up to them and stood by Bruce's side. Clark felt his stomach clench.

"What do we need to do, Bruce?" she asked.

"Destroy their flagship. We should send the Lanterns, Shazam, and Superman, while we cause a diversion to draw their reserve troops towards us. I recommend we join Arthur's battle in taking back Metropolis," said Batman.

"I should go, also, to destroy the flagship," said Diana.

"You don't handle space as well as they do. We can use you here," said Bruce.

"There is another way," offered Superman.

Bruce looked at him hiding his surprise. Usually when he came up with a plan of attack it was accepted and used.

"At my Fortress of Solitude, I have Kryptonian weapons which can take out the flagship," he said. "We need a space ready vehicle. I could destroy my Fortress and use the ship I incorporated into it."

"No, I have the prototype of the Javelin hidden here deep in the cave. It works," said Bruce.

"We need to go to my Fortress and mount the Kryptonian plasma cannon on it. I'll escort you to make sure you get to the target."

"I should come with you, also," said Diana.

"No," Bruce said then he spoke up in a louder voice for all to hear. "Clark and I are going to deal with a weapon to destroy the flagship. I need the rest of you to start taking the battle against The Reach."

"I will be able to disarm the scarab wearing soldiers," said J'onn. "They are controlled by the suit. I can reverse the process and put the being inside of the suit in charge."

"How long does it take?" asked Flash.

"Five to ten minutes," said J'onn.

"Someone has to protect J'onn as he converts these scarab soldiers," said Oliver.

"I will," the Blue Beetle spoke up. "It only seems right."

Shazam slapped him on the back causing Jamie to almost fall over even if he was wearing the scarab suit.

Clark turned to Bruce, "Get the prototype ready."

Bruce pulled on his cowl, "I'll follow you."

Bruce then looked over at Nightwing, Batgirl, Red Robin, and Huntress. Nightwing stepped forward and offered Bruce his right hand.

"Good luck," he said.

"Thanks, Dick," replied Bruce. "Use whatever vehicles and weapons you need. Just make sure you all survive."

Bruce headed off to where he had the javelin hidden. Diana walked up to Clark.

"I guess I brought you luck," she said.

He smiled, "Yes, you did."

"We will need to talk, Kal," she said.

"I know, Diana,aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" he sighed. By the sound of her voice, she was angry.

Diana saw that he turned his eyes to the ground. He assumed that she was angry, which she was because he was presumptuous to do what he did, but she was also intrigued. Moving close to him, she gently kissed his cheek.

"Good luck, again, Kal," she said.

"Protect Metropolis for me," he whispered.

"I shall," she smiled.

JLJLJL

Bruce was enamored by the Fortress of Solitude. It was part the ship, which brought Clark to earth, and part Kryptonian crystal technology. After seeing the armory he could understand why the Guardians would fear Krypton. Clark carried the large cannon out of the armory and into the shuttle area. He began installing it on the javelin with Kryptonian tools.

"Can I help?" asked Bruce.

"You don't know how to use Kryptonian tools," said Clark.

"A wrench is a wrench, Kent."

Batman looked into the tool box and didn't recognize a single tool. Maybe he should just watch Kent work. He turned and saw that Clark was working at speed that his hands were a blur. His mind kept up with his hands, too.

"Done," Clark declared. "The will fire when you fire the javelin's cannon controls. It runs on a self-sustaining energy cell. I expect it back when we were are done."

Bruce snorted. He was going to reverse engineer the cannon just to see what the tech was like.

"Bruce, I mean it," warned Clark.

"You can trust me, Clark."

"Get in the javelin and let's get going. Remember, I'm your escort," said Superman.

Bruce smiled, "After you."

JLJLJL

From warriors in Exo-suits to the scarab soldiers that J'onn either hadn't gotten to, or couldn't convert, Diana found battle after battle in the streets of Metropolis. Down at the docks, Arthur and some of his troops had landed and were fighting their way uptown. Metropolis which had seen tough days was in shambles. Buildings were either damaged or outright destroyed. Though she fought hard and valiantly, her mind was on the mission Superman and Bruce attended to.

The Flash came zooming up to her in a red blur. He stopped in front of her and put his hands on his knees, as he was exhausted almost out of energy.

"Reports have come in that The Reach ships are pulling out. They are retreating. Superman and Batman must have succeeded," he told her.

Relief washed over her. So much damage and so many dead, it was finally over. Rebuilding was going to be a great effort. It was more than just Metropolis, too. Gotham was damaged, too. Paris, Berlin, London, Helsinki, and more were in need of search, rescue, and repair work. She didn't even know if all the members of the Justice League survived.

"Have any of us fallen?" she asked.

"Animal man, Dr. Light, Elemental Woman, and Atom that I know of are dead. There are dozens more injured and in need of treatment," he said.

"We have lost so much this day," she said.

Tanks started down the street. General Lane was sticking out of the lead tank. He had blood in his eyes. Stopping in front of Diana, he had the gunner aim the main gun at her.

"Stand down, Wonder Woman, you and your kind have done enough damage," he said.

Flash looked over to where he saw a camera and Lois Lane. She had a look of disgust on her face at what her father was doing. But even as a VP, she still was a reporter and this was news. This whole day had been news.

"What have I and my compatriots done?" she asked.

"You brought this invasion to earth," he yelled. "You caused this."

"We did not. We fought it off, though. You should be thanking us not threatening us," she retorted.

"If it was up to me, I'd be destroying," he said.

A sonic boom could be heard and a red and blue flash in the sky was seen. Landing hard, so hard, that he cracked the pavement and turned the pavement under his feet turned to sand. It was Superman. He walked up to Lane's tank and with one hand grabbed the main gun and bent it back so that it was pointed at Lane.

"Now fire if you wish," Clark said coldly.

"You bastard," growled Lane.

"There has been enough death and destruction today, Lane. If you want to make one of your grandstands then I warn you that I might take you up on your offer and you don't want me to do that," he warned him.

A Humvee came speeding down the street. It came to a screeching halt and a three star general got out. He looked from Superman to Lane and shook his head.

"Stand down, Lane, or lose be prepared to be disciplined," ordered General Jack Kirby.

Kirby then turned and looked at Superman.

"Instead of getting into a pissing match with an idiot, Superman, I would think there are plenty of citizens who need your help," said Kirby.

"You are right, General. I apologize for my behavior," said Clark.

"We all get testy in the foxhole sometimes, son," said Kirby. "Get to work."

"Yes, sir," said Clark.

He walked over to Flash and Diana.

"We still have work to do," he said.

"I agree, Kal," said Diana with a grin.

"I need a sandwich or a burger or I'm going to fall over," said Flask.

"Here," growled Kirby as he tossed Flash two MREs. "Eat up then get to work. I have soldiers on the way to help with the search and rescue. Let's work together, shall we?"

Flash was busy with the MRE's. Diana saluted the general with her sword. She and Superman took to the sky to start search and rescue work. Kirby walked up to Flash, who was starting to eat the first MRE.

"Sorry about the taste," he said.

"General, it tastes to delicious to me," smiled Flash.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

It was another day filled with arduous, dour work. Metropolis looked like a warzone. Shattered glass and shattered lives littered the streets. Buildings were crumbled or damaged. Cars were destroyed, tossed about as if they were made of cardboard and a good wind blew them about the streets. Police, fire, military, and heroes worked to bring order and salvation wherever they could.

Ignoring the strong stench of death that assaulted his sensitive olfactory, Superman dug out the last remaining victim of building that had imploded. The dead body of a female was like a rag doll in his arms as he flew out of the crater the building had made. He placed her down beside the others who had died in the building. A rage was building up in him as he saw that the street was lined with hundreds of dead covered by blankets, sheets, large towels, again that could hide the dead from the living.

He tears burned his eyes. This had become his city and he felt as if he had failed his city. All the carnage and all the waste and he could do nothing to save his city. For the last thirty six hours straight he had worked non-stop trying to save people. He saved some, but he dug up too many dead. Whenever he started to feel stated, he flew high enough to absorb sun quickly and then returned to work. Yet, he now found himself frozen to this spot and the tears started to fall down his face.

From her vantage point Lois Lane had a perfect view of Superman. She returned to being a reporter these past few days. The cleanup of the city called for the type of reporting she could do. She motioned the photographer she had with her to take some photos of Superman weeping over the dead. Even if she was intruding on his privacy, this was an important image that needed to be shared.

"You get that?" she asked her photographer.

"Yup."

"Let's move on," she told him.

She wanted to walk over and comfort him, but she knew that wasn't here role to play. Since she couldn't give me comfort, she'd give him privacy. Whoever's role it was she was jealous of them, though. Lois and her photographer moved away. General Kirby's Humvee pulled up. The general got out. He was no longer wearing his class A uniform but was in BDUs. Striding over to Superman, he stopped beside him.

"Damned shame," he said.

Clark said nothing. He brought his right hand up and wiped away his tears.

"I hear you've been working non-stop. Take a break, son, before this breaks you. I can see you are on the edge. You're starting to get that thousand yard stare. This city, hell, this country, this world, needs you," said Kirby.

"I failed," he said.

Wonder Woman, who had been helping with the search and rescue in Metropolis, quietly landed behind Superman and Kirby. She had been back on duty the past ten hours after taking several hours of rest. Once she was back to work, she dug out a trapped people from a collapsed subway tunnel, removed the rumble from collapse building, and tended to the injured using the healing ways she was taught on Themyscira. After all that she then went in search of Kal knowing that he was taking this all personally and feeling unnecessary guilt. She found him.

"Failed! The damned aliens are gone and you are one of the reasons that they are gone. You should take pride in that," Kirby told him.

"I should have done more," said Clark.

"And I should have married a woman who understood the military. I didn't, but I had to move on with my life and make the best of it. I mean it, son, we need you. I've talked to the Pentagon and they've talked to the White House who have talked to other world leaders. We need a planetary defense and I believe the Justice League should be involved. A lot of people agree with me. Then again a lot don't, but frag them," said Kirby. "Once we go from search and rescue to recover and rebuilding, I'll be needing to talk to the Justice League about planetary defense."

"I'm just a part timer," said Clark.

"You're more than that, Kal," Diana finally spoke up.

Kirby turned and nodded to her.

"Wonder Woman," he said. "I told Superman he should get some rest and food. Maybe you can convince him to get some."

"I'll try, General," she answered.

"Well, I need to make sure my men are working. Posse Comitatus has been suspended for now. I don't want any of my men going too far and abusing the situation," he said.

Kirby walked back the Humvee, got in, and was driven away by his driver. Diana walked up beside Clark. She gently placed her left hand on his right shoulder.

"Kal, you need some rest," she said.

"I'm fine," he said in a hoarse voice.

"None of us who've survived this are fine, but we will be," she said. "J'onn is on his way here from Gotham City. He can fill in for you for a few hours."

"I…," he stopped again. "I can never let this happen again."

"We can discuss that later, Kal," Diana said. "Please, Kal, rest."

He turned his face and looked at her. She had a smudge on her perfect face. He reached over and gently rubbed it away.

"You had some dirt on your face," he said.

"And you are filthy and tired. Please, get some rest."

"Okay," he said.

"Where can you go?"

"Home."

"Where is that, Kal?"

"Smallville. My adoptive mother is still alive and running the farm there. Come with me, Diana. I don't want to be alone right now," he said.

She nodded in the affirmative, "I come with you."

He lifted up into the air and she followed him. They flew almost side by side with Clark in the slight lead as he was leading her to his home. He'd take a few hours and get some food then return to Metropolis to continue the task of dealing with the aftermath of the invasion.

JLJLJL

His city was in better shape than Metropolis, which he was thankful for. Batman helped with the rescue of citizens, especially in the poorer part of town. The conditions of many of the older buildings didn't stand up against pounding of The Reach's weapons. In an old apartment building which was on the verge of collapse, a boy was trapped on the top floor. The firemen couldn't risk getting to him because of the condition of the building. The boy's father was being held back by the police. It was just too dangerous to risk anymore lives. Batman could risk it and more.

"What is the boy's name?" he asked.

"Richardo."

Using his grappling gun, he fired it off and swung his way up to the top floor. Crashing through a close window, he saw the boy, no older than six, kneeling beside his dead mother. The woman looked as if she died from a heart attack. The boy was crying.

"Richardo," he said the boy's name.

The boy looked at him. Batman opened his arms to him.

"Come here," he said.

The boy started to get up when the ceiling started to collapse. Batman drove for the boy, grabbed him, and did a tuck and roll with the boy in his arms. The ceiling collapses taking part of the floor with it. Bruce grabbed his grappling gun and fired it through another window to the building next door. He made sure Richardo was protected by his cape then he went through the window and swung hard as the building started to collapse.

Bruce hit the brick side of the building hard, as he held on tightly to the boy. The building went down and he pressed a button on his grappling gun, which started to take up the slack of the grapple wire. It stopped short of the roof. With one arm around Richardo and one hand holding the grappling gun, he was in a predicament.

"I thought bats could fly," a teasing voice said from the voice.

He looked up to see Catwoman looking down at him. She had a smirk on her face. He wasn't sure if she was there to gloat or help.

"Give me the boy," she said as she got down on her stomach and reached down with her right hand for the boy.

Bruce lifted the boy up to her and she grabbed onto him then pulled him onto the roof. Now he was able to reach up and grab the edge and pull himself up. Once he was on the roof, he saw Catwoman cuddling the crying boy trying to console him.

"Shhh," she said, "you might not believe it, but things will get better. It will improve."

She patted his head and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"I should get him down to ground level. The police was holding his father back from entering the building," said Bruce.

"I'll carry him down," she said.

"Thank you," he growled.

"Oh, I'm not done helping you, Big Boy. The people around here need help and you are offering, so I'm offering my help to you," she said

"I guess we have a truce," he said.

"To start with," she purred. "Let's see where it leads."

JLJLJL

They flew above the farmlands of Smallville, Kansas. The land was unscarred, green in large swaths, yellow in others. The sky had a purple quality to it, as darkness was setting in. It was calm and quiet with an aura of peace. Clark scanned the area for people. Since it was dusk, the workers were gone. He landed beside a red barn. Diana landed beside him. To Clark, he was home, but to Diana, this was as foreign as anything else in the Patriarch's world.

From his vantage point he could hear the TV on in the house and smell a blueberry pie baking in the oven, as well as a honey baked ham. Diana noticed that he smiled for the first time in a long time. They walked towards a large two story home that Norman Rockwell would have gladly painted. Walking up the steps, Clark opened the door and called out softly, "Ma."

An older woman, whose beauty had faded but she exuded strength and warmth. She was dressed in jeans and a plain blue shirt. When she saw Clark her eyes filled with tears. She walked up to him and reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Oh, Clark, so much pain and suffering," she said.

She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Diana saw her friend relax. He lowered his head and kissed the top of her graying hair. Mrs. Kent then stood back and looked at Diana and smiled.

"Ma, this is Wonder Woman, Princess Diana," he said then he looked at Diana. "Diana, Martha Kent. She is my friend, ma."

"Your highness," said Martha.

"Please, Martha, call me just Diana."

"Well, Diana, call me Martha or Ma," she said.

"You two must be hungry. I have a ham that is cooked along with some potato salad and corn on the cob with blueberry pie for dessert. Clark, show Diana where she can wash up, then let's eat in the kitchen."

"Okay, ma," he said.

Clark showed Diana to the second floor bathroom then he left her. Diana felt comfortable here. It was a simple life. She also felt as if she was being shown a side of Kal that he showed few. Washing up, she headed down the stairs and followed the smell into the kitchen. Clark was already seated and Martha was piling food on his plate.

"You both must be exhausted. After you eat, I insist you get some sleep," she said.

Martha made a plate of food. Diana sampled it. The food was delicious. Immediately, her Amazon instincts kicked in and she started to eat heartily.

"Ferdinand would love this food," smiled Diana.

"Who is Ferdinand?" asked Martha.

"Oh, he's Diana's cook at the embassy," smiled Clark.

"Do you like blueberry pie, Diana?" asked Martha.

"I love blueberries," she answered.

"In that case I think you'll like my pie," smiled Martha.

Clark looked at his mother and said, "It's good to be home."

"I'm glad you're here, son," she said.

They ate the rest of the meal with Martha and Diana talking, or mainly, Diana answering Martha's questions about Themyscira. After the dessert Clark showed Diana upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"You should get some rest, too," he said. "You need something to sleep in."

He disappeared and reappeared seconds later with sweatpants and a large tee shirt in his right hand. Handing them to Diana, she looked at him strangely.

"These are for you to sleep in," he said.

"But I sleep in the nude, Kal."

Clark blushed. His cheeks turned a deep crimson, which made Diana smile.

"Get some rest, Kal. When this is over we have much to talk about," she said.

"I know," he replied.

JLJLJL

Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor arrived at the secure facility. She feared that during the invasion that the facility had been compromised, but thankfully it was untouched. Getting out of the car, they entered a non-descript building then took an elevator six levels down. When the elevator opened, they were confronted with two highly trained guards.

"Director," one of them said.

"Lab secure?"

"Yes."

"Dr. Roth and Mr. Luthor in the lab?" she asked.

"Yes."

Waller and Trevor continued down a hallway. This was his first time here. According to Waller this was the byproduct of all the work his Suicide Squad did. She punched a code into a door, which then opened. They entered the lab.

Trevor was shocked to see that among computers and medical machines were two stasis tubes. One was a seven feet tall, gray skinned with crystal formations on it forehead and other spots of the body, and the other was a human looking baby.

"What is this?" he asked Waller.

Waller walked up to a bald man, who Trevor recognized as Lex Luthor. He offered her a cold reptilian smile. In return she looked like a predator viewing prey.

"Lex, explain what we have," she said.

"The beast we call Doomsday. He's made from all that alien blood you have been collecting, plus some DNA manipulation. He's called Doomsday because he's our safety net in case Superman goes rogue and we can't stop him with our pride joy. The baby has no name yet. It is a mix of Superman's DNA and human DNA, mine to be exact. He's in phase two currently. Soon phase three begins and we will age him. He's our first defense against Superman," Luthor explained.

Trevor didn't say a word. This was madness. They were playing with a power they didn't understand, but he wasn't going to expose himself.

"How will they know Superman is the enemy?" he asked.

"We are using subliminal methods. Images, phrases, emotions are being pumped into the unconscious as they sleep," said Dr. Roth.

"This is Cadmus, Colonel Trevor," said Waller. "You see all your hard work isn't going to waste. What do you think?"

"Very impressive," he answered cautiously.

Waller and Luthor laughed at his answer.

"It is more than impressive," said Luthor. "It is elegant. We are going to use Superman's DNA against himself."

JLJLJL

The rest had done Clark a great deal of good. Diana told him that she was going to help out in other cities, while he remained in Metropolis. Forty-eight more hours of work, he knew it was time for Clark Kent to re-appear and Superman to leave. Vicky Vale would have been making excuses for his absence from work, but it was time he went to work. There were no more live bodies to find and the most hazardous areas where buildings collapsed, he had cleaned up. There were things now that Clark Kent could do that Superman couldn't.

"General," Clark addressed General Kirby.

"Yes, Superman."

He floated over to where the star General stood.

"I must be going," he said.

"I understand," said General Kirby.

"I'll be back in a few days to help some more," said Clark.

"We'll be here son," said Kirby.

With that Superman flew away. In the wake of devastation like this, politics and business often led to corruption. Clark Kent would be starting a new crusade. Morgan Edge wasn't off his agenda, but he was now adding many more to it, so that he could make sure that citizens of Metropolis didn't suffer because of the greed of those who should be looking out for them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Diana was sitting enjoying a cup of mint tea on the now repaired Watchtower. It had been ten days since she'd seen Kal and twelve days since they kissed. According Dinah, he asked for time off roster because he had to deal with Metropolis and his job. She was willing to give him the time before they talked about that kiss, though she was starting to think he was avoiding her.

The warrior in her wanted to fly to Metropolis and demand that they talk. She was champion of the Amazons and their princess, so one didn't do what he did without explaining themselves better than "for luck." Of course, there was the part of her that had learned much during her time in the Patriarch's world. That part of her had learned patience and willingness to dialogue.

Bruce came into the cafeteria looking for coffee. He just spent the day in the monitor room and now had an hour before he was teleported down Gotham City, where he had work to do. Intergang had been busy since The Reach's invasion. They were getting into as many reconstruction contracts, as well as contracts to haul away the tonnage of debris. On top of that he had gotten drift of a plan by Intergang to buy land in one of the poorer neighborhoods by strong arming landlords and store owners, so that a shopping center and new apartments could be built near the docks.

Bruce knew that Intergang was doing the same in Metropolis. Tomorrow, he intended on taking a trip to _The Reporter_ to share intel with Clark about Intergang. His hope was that Clark could start applying pressure via _The Reporter_ and also as Superman. Bruce grabbed a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. Eschewing sugar and cream he took a sip of the bitter brew, while he scanned the cafeteria. A week ago they had the memorial for fallen members. Now there were a few probationary members like Steel, Nightwing, and Huntress in the cafeteria. Also Green Arrow was regaling Dinah and Zatanna with stories, and the Green Lanterns had a table of their own. Diana sat by herself looking as if she was lost in thought. He decided to sit with her.

Walking up to the table, he stopped and asked, "May I sit down?"

Diana looked up from her tea and answered, "Yes, Bruce, I'd like that."

After the invasion, leaguers shared their identities with each other more freely. They had avoided getting too close before the invasion, but finally realized that under the circumstances they worked developing friendships were unavoidable. Bruce sat down.

"Have you heard from Kal, Bruce?" asked Diana in her most direct manner.

Bruce suppressed a smirk. He noticed that Clark was attracted to Diana, but he didn't realize that she was attracted to him. When she convinced him that he needed training but his fighting technique was non-existence and that she would gladly train him, he should have known she had developed feeling for her. He trained once or twice with Diana and found her overly competitive and selfish only wanting to win their bouts. The fact that she had to hold back frustrated her. He'd watched a few of the training session with Clark. She didn't have to hold back, which seemed to excite her in more than one way. Also, she turned out to be a demanding but good teacher.

"I'm visiting Metropolis tomorrow. I'll see him then," said Bruce.

"May I ask you a personal question, Bruce?"

Sipping his coffee, Bruce contemplated saying no, but didn't really want to deal with an angry Amazon.

"If you must," he said.

"In the Patriarch's world, when someone kisses you and then says it was for luck, does it mean the kiss was… meaningless?" she asked.

Bruce closed his eyes and wished he had answered the question with a no. So, Clark kissed and now had left her hanging. Beyond the invasion he probably was weighing if he should pursue her or not. When it came to relationships Clark became a Kryptonian at times in that he overthought things. Then again, sighed Bruce, his track record was spotty at best when it came to relationships. He was actually seeing, well, colliding sexually with was a better description, Catwoman, Selina Kyle. She even knew his identity, which was inevitable since he wasn't really going to keep the cowl on during sex.

"It depends on the person. If Hal Jordan kisses you and tells you that it is for lunch, it's nothing special," he answered.

"What if it was Kal?" she asked.

"Then it is complicated. Clark overthinks things. He weighs out his decisions based on what is good for Superman and what is good for Clark Kent. Clark Kent tends to need little to no public attention. It was amazing that he even had an infatuation for Lois Lane. She's a beautiful woman and if they had dated it would have bright public attention to him," said Bruce.

Diana's eyes narrowed and nostrils flared when Bruce mentioned Lois Lane and Clark's infatuation. Bruce noticed. She was jealous.

"Superman is recognized everywhere and by everyone. Clark is a journalist who seems not to trust politicians and businessmen and Superman trusts everyone. He has a lot to reconcile between Superman and Clark Kent," explained Bruce.

Bruce noticed that Diana suddenly was smiling.

"So, I am the one who needs to be the aggressor in the matter because he is caught in contemplation," she said. "I have trained my whole life to be straight forward and aggressive."

Bruce started to speak then stopped himself. He realized that at this point he could only make things worse. Bruce took another sip of his coffee.

"Thank you, Bruce," said Diana. "You have been most helpful.

Diana stood up. She looked invigorated.

"I feel like a workout. I have much to think about," she said.

She turned on her heel and strode off. Bruce sat there nursing his coffee.

"I think I owe Kent lunch," he sighed.

JLJLJL

Clark had finished his blog piece up, which was a screed on the ineffectual way the mayor was handling post invasion Metropolis. Federal money was either sitting being unspent or was going towards pet projects which benefited the wealthy more than those who needed it. This mayor was all the more disappointing since he ran as a social liberal and fiscal conservative. He ended up just being self-serving.

Now Clark had to get to work on his piece for this week. The real estate company Magnus was buying up property in the slums near the waterfront. Rumors were that they were using less than legal methods in buying up the property, including blackmail and strong arm tactics. Several innocent people had ended up in hospitals so far.

One of the liabilities being Superman rather than being Batman was that he wasn't able to investigate crimes like Bruce. Superman just couldn't get away with collecting evidence and skulking about in the shadows intimidating witnesses and informants Being a detective was the purview of Batman not Superman, but Clark Kent could do it.

Clark knew that Magnus was a shell company for Intergang. He needed to prove this and also show some flow of Morgan Edge's capital going into Magnus. His smartphone alerted him that he was getting a text. He took his phone out of his pocket.

_I'm in Metropolis. Have in intel for you. B._

_Where do you want to meet? _

_Boodles at 2:30 for a late lunch. It's on me._

_Be there._

_Wait for me to order. B._

_You're no fun. _

_I know._

Clark closed his smartphone. He smiled. Putting away his phone, Clark back to work for now.

JLJLJL

Boodles was another white linen restaurant with dark wood and expensive menu. Clark sat waiting for Bruce. It was now going on three o'clock and still there was no Bruce. The waiter came by with the wine list and offered it to Clark. Perusing the wine list Clark stopped on one that was expensive but not ridiculously expensive.

"A bottle of the Paloma Merlot Spring Mountain District, 2001," he ordered.

"Very good, sir," smiled the waiters.

It was $215 bottle of wine. Bruce could afford it, thought Clark. Just then Bruce entered the restaurant in a hand tailored charcoal grey suit with maroon silk tie and linen dress shirt. He stopped to talk to the maitre'd for a moment then made his way to the table.

"Did you order anything?" asked Bruce.

"Just a bottle of wine," said Clark.

"I told you not to order without me," growled Bruce.

"You were a half hour late."

The waiter came by with the wine. He presented it to Bruce, who looked at the label then at Clark, who smirked.

"You may open it," he said.

The waiter opened it then he poured a small amount in Bruce's glass. Bruce swirled it around in the glass then sniffed it. Finally, he took a taste and smiled.

"Very good. Pour," he said.

The waiter poured him a full glass then Clark a full glass. They both took a sip.

"Black berries, chocolate, hints of spice and floral with a slight mineral overtone," Clark described.

"Let me guess you have super taste buds, too," said Bruce.

Clark shrugged. Bruce glowered at him. The man appeared to have a ceaseless number of super powers. Bruce took a flash drive from his pocket and tossed it to him. Clark snatched it out of the air.

"Another gift?" asked Clark.

"On it you'll find everything you need to know about Magnus, including how some of its funding is coming from a bank owned by Morgan Edge. It may not be enough to get Edge arrested but it will make him uncomfortable," explained Bruce.

Clark grinned this time. He had to admit that Bruce was a world class detective. Putting the flash drive in his pocket, the waiter returned with menus. Bruce waved them off.

"To start we'll have two shrimp cocktails. For an entrée I'll have the sautéed salmon with sherry dill sauce and shitake mushrooms and my guest will have the Chateau Briand," Bruce ordered.

"Would you care for a dessert?" asked the waiter.

"Coffee," he said.

"Very good, sir," said the waiter then he backed away and left them alone.

"How come I feel like your date when we go to lunch together?" asked Clark.

"Inferiority complex," stated Bruce.

"Very funny," sighed Clark.

He could see that Bruce was not in the best mood, but he wasn't in the mood to prod it out of him.

"Your bad mood – is it my fault or not?" asked Clark.

"You kissed Diana," Bruce answered.

Clark closed his eyes. He had been avoiding dealing with that for many reasons, but the most important reason was he feared hearing the _we should just be friends_ speech.

"Yes."

"Well, the fact that you haven't talked to her about it has her on edge. After seeking my evidence, she's decided to take the direct route with you. I'd expect a visit and a confrontation," he said then shrugged. "It's Diana. She doesn't always understand the advice being given to her."

"Thanks, Bruce."

"You kissed her not me," he said.

The waiter came with their shrimp cocktails. He placed them in front the two men they faded away. Bruce sampled some more of the wine.

"I'll have to remember this merlot and buy a couple of bottles for the wine cellar," he remarked.

"I often wondered what it was like to get drunk," Clark said.

"I've been drunk once. Your discipline slips and your control. I wouldn't like to see you drunk," said Bruce.

Clark sampled the shrimp dunking it in the cocktail sauce. He had to admit that Bruce ate at only the best establishments, though he would have been satisfied with a double cheeseburger and some curly fries.

"The information you gave me, will it stand up to a lawyer?" he asked.

"Just tell them it was given to you by a confidential informant," Bruce told him.

"How did you get it?" Clark asked.

"Don't ask," said Bruce then he ate a shrimp.

JLJLJL

In his Superman armor Clark flew above Metropolis patrolling. So far, it had been a light night. He stopped one assault on a young woman; avoided a car crash; dropped by what the mayor called the construction zones, the parts of the city being rebuilt, to see if he could help; and put an end to some Intergang thugs strong arming a store owner to sell his place along the waterfront.

"Kal," Diana's voice stopped him in midflight.

He turned to see Diana flying towards him. Her raven hair was flowing back in the wind and her armor, as always, gave him shiver. He noticed a serious expression on his face, as she came to a halt in front of him.

"Diana," he said, "good to see you."

"We must talk," she said.

Clark laughed. Straight forward and to the point, this was probably going to be a painful night. He took a deep breath.

"Follow me. I know somewhere private," he said.

"Is it far?" she asked.

He smiled, "It's far and cold, but we will definitely have privacy. It's my Fortress of Solitude."

She smiled, "I'll follow you."

"I'm fast," he said.

"I know."

Clark took off not at full speed but pushing it. Diana followed. Clark felt nervous as he flew. Even though he was Superman, he experience with women was in his Clark Kent persona, which was deliberately not an alpha male. Most of the women he was attracted to thought of Clark Kent as too intense at times, even a little aloof. Of course in many ways he thought of himself as Clark Kent when in reality he was born Kal-El, Superman. Clark was the façade that had become his outer skin.

They arrived in the white, blue wonder that was the artic. Hidden in plain sight was the crystalline structure which was his Fortress of Solitude. It was his piece of Krypton on earth. Diana followed as he flew through a holo image of wall of snow, which hid one of his entrances. The Fortress was protected by Kryptonian technology so even if it was ever found, he didn't fear it being breached.

Placing his hand on a biometric plate, a voice welcomed him.

"Welcome, Kal-El. You are with a guest," said Kelex.

"Scan her and register as Princess Diana, search earth database for full profile. She is a welcomed guest," he said.

"Yes, Kal-El," said Kelex, who then opened the door.

Kelex was a robot servant that served the House of El. His software and profile were part of the computer of the ship that brought Clark to earth. Once he used Kryptonian crystals to build his Fortress, Kelex began to create himself. Standing six foot tall, he had humanoid configuration, but was made completely of carbon steel with an expressionless face.

Diana entered the fortress. She was amazed by it. Aesthetically, it was mainly Kryptonian: clean, serviceable, and somewhat sterile, but she immediately noticed the touches that we Kal. There was a large sofa, several comfortable chairs, and coffee tables, a large bookshelf filled hardcover books, and photos of his earth parents, as well as holo images of his Kryptonian parents.

"There are quite a few rooms to this place. I have a kitchen, bedroom, arsenal, arboretum, training room, and more," he said.

"I am impressed, Kal. Do you come here often?" she asked.

"Only when I really need to get away. There are dampening fields here which filtered out sound and smells. When I'm here I'm not constantly assaulted by sound and smells," he told her.

"I have been gifted with sensitive hearing and sense of smell, but not to your extent," she smiled.

"So," he looked at her nervously, "you wanted to talk."

"Yes," she said.

He observed her. She stood there boldly in her armor with her lasso on one hip and a sword on the other. He thought in many ways she appeared ready for battle. It was slightly intimidating.

"Can I get you anything before we start? In stasis I have coffee, tea, soda pop, and fruit juices, or food. I think there is some pizza and Thai food in stasis."

"Stasis?" she asked.

"Yes, instead of refrigerators on Krypton they had stasis units. Drink and food never goes stale or bad in stasis," he explained.

"Do you mind if I sit?" she asked.

"Of course, Diana," he said.

She walked over to the sofa and sat down. He joined her leaving plenty of space between them. With her olive skin, grey blue eyes, red full lips, and long raven hair, he was sure that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He was nervous. She stared at Kal for a moment. His cerulean eyes, black hair, and strong, masculine handsome face drew her. She knew it was time for boldness.

In the beginning, she was leery of Kal. He didn't want to join the Justice League and appeared to have disdain for them, but things changed. Kal became a part-time member and they became friends. They trained together, pushed each other, and Diana started to have feelings beyond friendship for him. She wasn't sure how he felt, and then he kissed her.

"You kissed me, Kal."

"I know, Diana," he replied with a slight smile on his lips.

"Well, Kal," she said, "I liked it, and I have come to like you. We are friends, but I feel more than friendship for you. I wish to explore my feelings and see where they lead."

Clark's slight smile became a full smile.

"I have dated, as you call it in the Patriarch's world, a few men. Things have gone well. I found my strength and powers intimidated them, and they also were a barrier. You do not have a problem with my powers," she said.

"Your powers allow me to feel more. Our kiss was so different from anything I've experienced before. I felt it fully. Lana's kisses were like feathers, but our kiss I could feel and taste," he said then paused for a moment. "I wanted more."

"So, you avoided me," she said with a hint of anger.

"I thought I may have offended you," he said.

"Not talking to me offended me, Kal," said Diana, who then moved closer to him on the sofa. "How do you intend to apologize?"

Throwing caution to the wind, Clark moved in close to her and kissed her deeply and with passion. Diana responded immediately placing her arms around his neck and drawing him even closer. Soon their tongues were fighting for dominance and Clark heard Diana moan into his mouth. Finally, they broke apart.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Apology accepted," she smiled. "I guess we are dating."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"I propose we take this slowly," she said. "Steve, when we dated took me to restaurants for meals. I find that acceptable."

"Diana, you know as Superman I don't do restaurants. Clark Kent does restaurants and I don't think it's a good idea that Wonder Woman go out on a date with Clark Kent," he told.

He watched as her expression became slightly pouty for a moment then a big smile brightened her face.

"I shall develop an alternative identity, also," she said, "and you will help me. Won't you, Kal?"

"Yes, Diana, I'll help you."

She moved in close to him and kissed him gentle on the lips. Even that gentle kiss he could feel and taste and she tasted of honey and cinnamon with a hint smokiness.

"When do we get started because I want to do out on a date," she smiled.

Clark laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

"Kent, my office," yelled Perry White.

The older man had his sleeves rolled up. He tried to keep a gruff serious expression on his face, but a smile kept pushing through. He knew that he had a winner of a piece by Clark and now only needed the lawyer to okay it.

Clark was standing in the break room pouring himself a fresh cup of coffee. He heard Perry's call, rolled his eyes, and headed off to Perry's office. When he entered the office, there was Vicky, a man in an expensive suit, and Perry already waiting for him. Since the chairs were already taken, Clark sat on the small sofa.

"Kent, where did you get this information?" asked Perry.

Vicky had a sly smile on her lips. He had the feeling she knew where he got the information.

"From a confidential informant who I told I'd keep his identity secret," said Clark.

The lawyer nodded. He looked at Perry. The nod was one of approval which made Perry happy.

"The information has been verified at some expensive. Mr. Wayne told me that money is no object. I'd run the piece," said the lawyer.

"Kent, you've given us gold here, gold. I can't wait to see the reaction of Morgan Edge to this," smiled Perry.

"Well done, Clark," added Vicky.

"I'm glad you appreciate it. My blog will be done by this afternoon," he said. "I'm taking a sick day tomorrow, Perry."

He was introducing Diana to his mother this weekend while working on an identity she could use in public, so that Clark Kent didn't have to explain how he was dating Wonder Woman and drawing too much attention to himself.

"You don't look sick, Kent," said Perry.

"I'm going home to Smallville to visit my mother," he said. It was the truth, partial truth.

"Take Friday, Clark," said Vicky. "You can even have Monday if you need it. You deserve it."

"Don't spoil him, Vale. He's my best reporter," smiled Perry. "I need a worker not a show pony."

Clark rolled his eyes at Perry.

JLJLJL

Bruce got slowly out of bed. Even with his high tech armor, his torso was covered with bruises. Killer Croc gave him a hell of a fight until he was finally able to subdue him with a strong sedative. He left him for the police hog tied to a lamp post. The world was better off with Croc back in Arkham.

Beside his bedside were a fresh glass of orange juice and three pain killers waiting for him. As always Alfred had anticipated his needs. Bruce took the pain killers then drank down the juice. With that done, he slipped on a robe and headed into the bathroom to wash up and prepare for breakfast.

When he finally appeared downstairs at ten o'clock in the morning, a reasonable time for a man who got in at three in the morning from his patrol, Alfred had a breakfast of egg white omelet, turkey bacon, and coffee waiting for him. Bruce looked at the healthy meal and sighed. He sat down to eat without complaint knowing Alfred would just point out his lifestyle needed him to stay healthy, and then Alfred brought him his i-Pad so he could read the morning newspapers on-line. Bruce headed for The Reporter. He read Clark's article and smiled. His investment was paying off.

"Well done, Clark," he said softly.

"Has Master Clark written something you appreciate, sir?" asked Alfred.

"Alfred, he has made my day and probably ruined Morgan Edge's," said Clark.

"Sounds dangerous for Master Clark," remarked Alfred.

"He's a big boy. He can handle it."

JLJLJL

Morgan Edge read Clark's piece and immediately set up a fall guy at the bank in the president. The president was visited nice and early in the morning by some Intergang thugs and told in no uncertain terms that he was taking the fall on the financing of Magnus. Pictures of his daughter going to high school and his son being dropped off for eight grade class were shown to him. Promises and detailed descriptions were made about their deaths and his wife's death. Millions were then transferred into his account by a forensic account of some skill and back dated. The president agreed. He loved his family.

Now Edge needed to take care of some other business, which he was sure Lex Luthor could help him with. Entering Luthor's spacious penthouse office, Morgan came bearing gifts. Luthor stood in front of the full length windows staring out at the city.

"What do you want, Edge?" he barked.

Morgan Edge noticed an attractive female sitting on a sofa in a pant suit.

"Can we speak in front of the woman?" asked Edge.

"She's my factotum. You can talk in front of her," answered Lex.

Edge walked up to Luthor's desk and placed a small metal container on the table. Luthor turned around, adjusted his pinstripe suit jacket, and opened the small container. Inside was a bullet made of Kryptonite. Luthor smiled.

"Difficult stuff to find these days. It's worth a substantial amount of money," said Luthor.

"I'm aware of that," said Edge.

"What do you want?" asked Luthor.

"I want a reporter by the name of Clark Kent dead," said Edge. "I thought that bullet would be enough to get the job done."

"You want it to be messy or look like an accident?" asked Luthor.

"Accident," said Edge.

Luthor put the top on the container and pocketed it with a smile.

"We have a deal, Edge. Clark Kent will have an accident soon."

"Good doing business with you, Luthor," said Edge with a grim smile.

JLJLJL

Diana and Clark met in the sky over Metropolis and then headed to Smallville. As she flew beside him, he reached over for her hand so that they were flying holding each other's hands. He knew it was corny, but he felt like being corny.

They flew in a comfortable silence with each other enjoying each other's company without words. When they arrived in the area of the farm, Clark scanned the area before they landed behind the barn. He nodded to Diana and they landed.

"The workers are gone," he smiled. "My mother had them do the morning chores and then gave them the rest of the day off. She knows I'll do the afternoon chores."

"Your mother is expecting me, right, Kal?"

"Yes, Diana. I told her that I wanted her to meet a special friend," he smiled. "I also told her we needed help in coming up with a disguise so you could be seen in public."

"Dear Hera, I'm nervous. I don't get nervous going into battle but today I'm nervous."

Clark chuckled then he brought her in close to him and kissed her. Diana melted into his arms. When the kiss ended, she rested her head on his chest.

"Not helping, Kal," she said.

"I thought I'd give it a try," he chuckled. "It helped me."

She stepped back and gave him a hard punch on the left upper arm. He grimaced.

"You hurt," he said.

"I know," she smiled.

He took her hand and they started walking to the large house. Odors wafting from the kitchen were a balm to Clark's sense of smell. His mother had made a pot roast with potatoes, gravy, green beans, and an apple pie. Diana noticed the smile on his face. It relaxed her.

Martha came out of the kitchen. She looked at the two heroes standing in her living room and shook her head.

"This is what you wear for a relaxing day with your mother," she said.

"Hi, ma."

"Clark," she said then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

Next, she looked at Diana. Martha wasn't too sure how to greet royalty, so she decided just to greet her to her home.

"Princess Diana, welcome to my home," she said.

"Please, I'm just Diana," she said.

"Why don't you two go upstairs and change and I'll get early dinner ready," Martha told them. "We can have a nice talk over dinner."

Diana smiled. She sensed that Martha was a woman who would have been at home on Themyscira. The woman had an aura of strength and caring about her.

"Come on, Diana. I've got some clothes you can wear," Clark stated.

They started up the stairs.

JLJLJL

"Mercy, pull over. There she is," directed Luthor.

Mercy pulled over the limo. On the street corner Amanda Waller waited for him. She opened the door and got into his vehicle.

"Mercy, just drive," he said.

"Yes, sir," she said then she put the glass partition up between them, so Luthor could have privacy to do business.

"Director Waller, always a pleasure to see you," said Luthor.

"You called me, Luthor, and I'm here. I don't want to be here, but I am. What is it you want?" she asked.

"I heard you have Deadshot under your thumb. I need his fine work," said Luthor.

"We are in business on the Doomsday Project and Cadmus Clone and that is all. You and I aren't partners, Luthor. You can't ask me for favors whenever you want one," said Waller.

"Please, don't grow a backbone with me now, Amanda. You needed some of my money to help finance your off the book project and you needed my genius to make it work. Now I want Deadshot and you will gladly supply him to me," said Luthor.

"Luthor," she growled not liking to be told what to do.

Luther reached into his pocket and tossed to her the Kryptonite bullet. She caught it and looked at it with greed in her eyes. This was better than Doomsday and the Clone.

"Where did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Give it to Deadshot and tell him to use on the bane of our existence."

"Superman assassinated will cause close scrutiny," she said.

"Not so much as long as Deadshot is found dead after he shoots Superman. Police will assume he was hired by someone to kill Superman and double crossed," said Luthor.

"Put a million dollars in his bank account. That sounds like a good price for the death of Superman," said Waller. "Make it untraceable and do it on Monday."

"So, we have a deal, Director Waller," said Luthor.

"I'm stuck with you for now," said Waller.

"Excellent," said Luthor, who then pressed a button on his arm rest so he could speak to Mercy. "Mercy, pull over so we can drop off Miss Waller."

"Yes, sir," she replied.

JLJLJL

Clark cleared away the dishes in a blur and returned to the apple pie and a pot of hot coffee. Diana sat feeling content. So far things had gone better than she thought they would. When she finally introduced Clark to her mother, she doubted they would go as smoothly or as cordially.

"Diana, I think to start with you need to pull your hair back and not wear makeup," said Martha.

"I don't wear makeup, Martha," said Diana.

Clark, who was cutting the pie up, smiled. She was a demigod blessed with beauty and other talents, so Diana not needing makeup was no surprise.

"Okay, that makes things a little more difficult for us," laughed Martha. "It's going to be hard to hide your beauty, young lady."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Big oval glasses, ugly ones, and loose fitting clothes, like you, Clark. Although, I doubt her disguise will fool people for long. You are remarkable looking, Diana," Martha smiled.

"I could seek the help of one of my siblings and use magic to hide my true self," she said. "I believe Hermes would help."

"Magic," growled Clark.

He hated magic because he was vulnerable to it. He remembered the first time he met Shazam and they fought because Shazam thought he was a villain. Clark almost lost the battle because Shazam was a creature of magic, but in the end he beat him. The strength of Heracles wasn't enough to beat Superman.

"Kal, you have to stop scowling when I mention magic. Themyscira is hidden by magic, supported by it. My lasso has magical qualities and my sword does, too. It is part of my existence. You have to learn to accept magic, if you are to be together," she said.

"I know, Diana. I have to get used to it," he said. "I just don't like being vulnerable to it."

"Being vulnerable to it doesn't mean you'll lose to it. It means you have to use your mind more than your brawn when dealing with it. I've told you more than once that you rely too much on your strength to fill and not enough on fighting skills and your mind. Great warriors outthink their opponents," she lectured him.

His mother laughed. Clark was already taken lectures from her better than he did from others.

"You keep him on the straight and narrow, Diana. He can be stubborn," said Martha.

Clark handed out pieces of pie on small plates.

"I can be stubborn, also, Martha."

Clark snorted. On the Watchtower Diana was known for her stubbornness and her temper.

"What are you laughing about?" Diana asked Clark.

"Nothing," he smirked, "nothing at all."

"So, you two are dating," said Martha.

"Yes, we are, Martha," said Diana. "Do you have any advice for me?"

"Don't let him get away with too much, Diana. Clark can be charming when he wants to and don't let him keep too much inside. Sometimes he forgets that there are people around who are willing to share his burdens and problems," Martha said.

"Should I be here while you talk about me?" he asked.

"No, you shouldn't," smiled Martha. "You should finish your pie then do the chores."

"Yes, ma," Clark grinned.

"Diana and I can have coffee and talk about you while you are gone," Martha said, "and don't you, young man, use your super hearing to listen in. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma," he replied.

Yes, Diana thought, Martha would fit in among her sisters.

He picked his piece of pie up off the plate and stood up.

"I'll finish this while doing the chores then. You two have fun talking," he said then blurred away.

"He loves doing that," sighed Martha.

"I know. Sometimes I think I should tie my lasso around him so that he can't speed away," said Diana.

A big grin cracked Martha's face.

"Oh, you two are going to be good for each other," she said.

Diana looked at her with a serious expression on her face and asked, "Do you really believe that, Martha?"

"Yes, Diana, I really believe that. You have many differences in your personalities, but you also share a great deal in common. You have been your life being proud of who you are and what you can do and he has spent his life hiding it on the whole. I think you'll be very good for my son, Diana, and I know he'll be good for you," she said.

"I believe that I am falling in love with your son, Martha. I'm glad you feel the way you do," she said.

"I think Clark is already smitten with you, Diana. I can tell by the way he acts around you," said Martha.

"I intend for us to take our time getting to know each other, Martha, before we lie with each other. Although, it is difficult to wait because I find myself desiring him in a way I have never felt before," Diana told her.

"You are an honest and forthright one, aren't you?" blushed Martha.

"Yes, I am," said Diana.

Martha laughed. It made her feel relieved and happy to know that Clark may have finally found someone who was perfect for him.

"I am glad Clark invited for this weekend here to meet you," said Diana.

"I'm glad you came, Diana."

JLJLJL

Deadshot set up his sniper rifle deep in the apartment he rented. The apartment was on the twenty-fifth floor of large apartment building. It was a perfect spot to catch a speeding Superman as he passed by the window in order to the twenty-fifth floor of the building across the street. He opened the window then returned to tripod and his sniper rifle.

Loading the rifle with the Kryptonite bullet, he started to gage on the variables he was going to have to deal with in order to shoot Superman. He'd have to contend with super speed, hearing, as well as wind. Of course, with the bullet he had it didn't have to be a kill shot. He just had to put the bullet in Superman and let the Kryptonite slowly kill him.

Deadshot sat down in the chair and took his rifle in hand. He had set two incendiary devices up in the building across the street. His calculation was that in a high rise where lives were at stake Superman would come to the rescue. The incendiary devices were strong enough to damage that sprinkler system. It was a well calculated ploy. He picked up the remote control and pressed the button.

Two loud explosions occurred across the street. He looked at his watch. It was ten thirty am on a fine Monday morning. Deadshot was sure that Superman would be there any moment now. He set himself up to take the shot.

Suddenly, a red and blue blur zipped past his window on the way into the office building across the street. Deadshot fired his rifle. Clark heard the shot and turned in midair to see who had fired a rifle. The Kryptonite bullet caught him in the right chest and he plummeted to the ground below. He crashed into a car almost flattening it. The car was so damaged its alarm didn't even go off.

Deadshot smiled. He stood up and readied himself to start packing up his gear. It was then that he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to see Steve Trevor standing there with a Glock 22 with a suppressor on the nozzle in his hand.

"Ah, damn," he said. Killing Superman was his greatest kill and it would also be his last.

Trevor put two in his chest and two in his head. He then exhaled. A feeling of disgust and shame started to overwhelm him. Deadshot assassinates Superman then he assassinates Deadshot. It was a damned travesty being Amanda Waller's puppet.

"This is not serving my country," he said to himself then put his gun away and slipped out of the apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

Batman materialized on the Watchtower. He carried in his right hand a small lead case. Hal Jordan and Katana were waiting for him to fill him on things.

"Someone shot him. We are assuming that it is Kryptonite somehow. He's not doing well," Hal told him.

"Infirmary?" he growled.

"Yes," said Hal.

Bruce strode past him and headed to the infirmary. The Justice League responded quickly when they picked up communications that Superman had been shot and was injured. It seemed an impossibility between his armor and his own invulnerability that he was hurt, but when Mister Terrific along with The Question arrived there was Superman dying a slow painful death.

His armor had soaked up his blood and there was only a small hole in the armor. They immediately had been teleported up to the Watchtower. The Question remained behind in order to do some detective work. Now they had him under sun lamp trying to stabilize him.

Bruce walked into the infirmary to find Flash, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Mister Terrific, Mister Miracle, J'onn, and an upset Wonder Woman. Clark was under a sun lamp. He looked pale and in great pain. Bruce took control.

"Turn off the sun lamp," he ordered.

"Why?" asked Mister Terrific.

"Because we need to get what is inside of him out and that will be impossible if you are trying to heal him," said Bruce.

"Get a bullet out of him," Oliver spoke up, "we can't even get his suit of armor off him. It's damned impenetrable. We've tired lasers, titanium steel knives; even Katana tried to cut it open and broke her sword."

Bruce started towards walk Clark, when Diana grabbed his arm. She did it with more strength than she meant to. Bruce tried not to grimace in pain.

"Can you help him, Bruce?" she asked.

"Yes," was his answer.

"Do what he says," she demanded.

Mister Terrific turned off the sun lamp then everyone stood back. Bruce grabbed Clark's right hand and touched it to his S shield on his chest. He moved his fingers into a certain position and the suit immediately started to turn into nanotech and recede into the shield. Bruce had once observed him remove his armor and remembered exactly what he did.

"Cool," said the Flash.

He was now lying there in his underwear. His torso was covered in blood because the armor kept it from seeping out onto the floor. Bruce took a sponge and wiped him down removing the blood and exposing the wound. The wound in his chest had a greenish aura around it and black veins spreading from the wounds through his body.

"The armor, as well as his skin, was penetrated by the only thing I can know that can penetrate him and his tech and that is Kryptonite. We need to get the Kryptonite out of him then let the sun lamp start to heal him," explained Bruce.

"How do we remove the bullet?" asked Mister Miracle. "I still don't have anything that can penetrate his skin."

Bruce opened the lead case and took out a finely made scalpel, whose blade was made of Kryptonite. He held it up then handed it to Mister Terrific.

"This will cut his skin. Now get the damned bullet out of him. Once it is out, put it and the scalpel in the lead case. I'll dispose of them," he ordered.

Mister Terrific got to work. Bruce walked over to J'onn.

"You have to preserve Clark's identity. Can you morph into him and go to work for him for a few days, J'onn?" Bruce asked him.

"I will leave right away for his workplace. Is there anything I must know?" he asked.

"I'll contact you tonight with information on what to write. I know what Clark is writing about lately," he said.

"Of course, I shall expect your call," said J'onn, who exited the infirmary. "I will stay at his apartment, as well as do his job."

Diana walked up beside him and nodded her approval.

"You have saved his life," she said.

"We'll see. He's lost a great deal of blood. Let's hope all he needs to heal is the sun lamp," he said.

"I shall pray to my gods and goddesses," she said.

"You do that," growled Bruce.

They watched as Mister Terrific with the assistance of Mister Miracle worked on Clark. Bruce turned his head slightly and observed Diana's behavior. She was overtly upset. It was just anger, which would be what she be feeling if it was one of her other teammates. Diana showed signs of nervousness and anxiety. She was emotionally attached to him. If Clark died, he feared that she go on a rampage looking for revenge.

"Did you meet his mother yet?" he asked her making a few assumptions.

"I met her this weekend. We had a wonderful time at the farm the whole weekend," she answered.

"I see," he said.

It was getting serious between them. He'd have to keep an eye on that. It had the potential of being a problem.

JLJLJL

The Question found Deadshot in the logic apartment just as he suspected. He'd let the police know in a moment where the body was, but first he had some work to do. The shooter of Deadshot didn't police his brass. He checked the shells then pocketed one to have examined in the forensic lab on the Watchtower. It appeared that Deadshot shot Superman then was shot with a Glock 22. The assassin was assassinated. It was a classic cleanup.

The last he knew about Deadshot he was forced into some kind of group called the Suicide Squad, a secret little government sponsored commando squad put together by Amanda Waller and run by Steve Trevor. Whoever wanted Superman dead had the pull to enlist the Suicide Squad to do it for them. There was only a few that kind of influence and power.

The Question knew he needed to have a talk with Batman. Together they could come up with a short list of suspects. Of course, someone would have to talk to Amanda Waller and Steve Trevor. He'd leave that to Batman. The Dark Knight had better interpersonal skills than him.

JLJLJL

Bruce conferred with the Question. They reviewed the evidence then bounced a few names off each other with Lex Luthor and Morgan Edge on the top of the list. Bruce then told him that he'd take it from there. Amanda Waller being involved in a plot to kill Superman wasn't surprising, but Colonel Steve Trevor being involved somehow was. As far as Bruce was concerned Trevor was a good man. His greatest failing was falling in love with Diana and Diana not really reciprocating it.

Bruce used his contacts and skills to hunt Trevor. He was still in Metropolis. Although he didn't like showing up as Batman in Clark's city, it was important that he had a talk with Colonel Trevor. In the subbasement of the Wayne Tower in Metropolis he kept an emergency Batcave. In it he kept a tricked out, specially made motorcycle, as well as a spare armor. Turning off the security measures he had setup, Bruce let himself into the subbasement then he geared up in his armor and took the cycle out to find Trevor.

Knowing that Metropolis' police thought of him as a vigilante rather than a hero, he used the cycle's GPS, police scanner, and CCTV tracker to stay out of the way of Metro Police. From what he knew Trevor was staying in a moderate hotel in the downtown business district, which was fairly dead at after nine o'clock at night.

He zipped through backstreets and alleyways until he was a few blocks away from Trevor's hotel room. Parking his cycle, he took to the roofs making his way to the hotel. His plan was simple: he'd break in to Trevor's room and either talk to him or wait until he got home and talk to him.

JLJLJL

Diana checked in with the monitor room then made her way to the infirmary. They had brought up Dr. Kimiyo Hoshi in order to check on Clark. Her medical and scientific background was thought to be a good mix to be Superman's doctor. She examined him and was in the process of offering her opinion when Diana came into the infirmary. She listened in on Hoshi's prognosis.

"He needs higher intensity of UV lights if he is going to purge the poison from his system. Right now the Kryptonite poisoning is lingering in his system, which is having a difficult time fighting it off," she told them.

Black Canary, the Flash, and J'onn seemed to take this as problem, but Diana knew what the solution was. She stepped forward to speak.

"We have to get him to his Fortress of Solitude," she said. "He has a room with high intensive UV lamps which he uses to regenerate himself. I've seen the room and I know how to use it."

"But we can't get into his Fortress," said Flash.

"Yeah, from what I've heard it has defenses that no one can break. They are made from Kryptonian tech," said the Black Canary.

"I couldn't even phase shift through Kryptonian defenses," said J'onn.

"I can enter his Fortress," she said.

The three other Justice Leaguers looked at her with curiosity. Diana looked at them defiantly.

"Kal made me an official guest with my own password to enter," she told them.

"Oh," smiled the Canary.

"Prepare him by dressing him in some clothes for him and I'll fly him there myself and stay with him until he was feeling better,"

Everyone knew not to argue with her when she took that tone. Black Canary nodded.

"I'll get some clothes for him," she said.

"I'll prepare Superman for traveling," said Hoshi.

JLJLJL

Steve Trevor decided to call it a night after fifth scotch. Waller told him to stay in Metropolis to make sure the police don't pick up a trail. He left the brass from the gun which had fingerprints on it from a second rate Intergang hitman. After the shooting he made sure that any CCTV in the building was erased. There was no way the police could mess up the investigation.

He let himself into his hotel room. After closing the door, he turned on the light and then took off his coat. He headed for the mini-bar when he heard a familiar voice.

"Trevor, why did you kill Deadshot?" Batman asked him.

Question and he had reviewed the evidence in the Watchtower's lab. The fingerprint on the brass was applied. It was expertly done, but they made the mistake of making it a full print instead of a partial. Also, Bruce and Question looked at the print on a microscope that would allow them to view it on an atom level. They found a small sample of oil from a human finger. This allowed them one DNA test which led them to Trevor. He had applied the fingerprint to the bullet.

"I know better than to argue with you," said Trevor.

Bruce thought he looked relieved to have been found out. This could only mean he was working for Waller and taking orders that he didn't agree with. Trevor was a good soldier, though, who'd never disobey orders unless he thought they were against the US.

"Why did you do it?" Bruce growled at him.

"Orders. I did it because I was ordered to do it. Now that I say it out loud it doesn't sound like enough of a reason," said Trevor.

"Waller?"

Trevor smiled and nodded yes.

"Superman dead?" he asked Batman.

"He'll live," said Bruce.

Trevor sat down on the small sofa in the room. He laughed to himself. After all that and Superman was going to live.

"It looks like I take the blame on this one, but I won't bring Waller into it," said Trevor.

"Why not?"

"Because a soldier falls on his sword when he accepts an order like this one and follows through with it," said Trevor.

"Not a smart move, Trevor," said Bruce.

"Are you going to take me in?" he asked.

"I'll let you decide what you want to do. I'm going after bigger fish than you," Batman said then he exited via the window.

Trevor sat there in the hotel room deciding what he wanted to do. If he fingered Amanda Waller, he wouldn't last more than a few days in jail. He had to admit that she was good at her job. No, if he was going to confess then he'd take the complete blame himself.

JLJLJL

"Princess Diana, may I get you a refreshment?" asked Kelex.

Clark had been in his yellow sun chamber being bathed in its healing effects for the last two days. Diana now lived in his Fortress of Solitude, as Clark recovered.

"I'll have some tea, Kelex," she answered.

Kelex exited the room in order to go to the kitchen. She was seated in what she considered the Fortress' living room on a large sofa reading one of the many hardcover books she found. Diana wore some workout gear, grey sweat pants and a white tee shirt. On the large crystal screen she had a cable news channel on, but she had the sounded muted. She kept abreast on what was happening in the world by having the news on, yet she had little interest in hearing it.

She heard someone enter the room, so she held out her hand thinking it was Kelex with her tea.

"I wish I had an orchid to hand you as a thank you for taking care of me," said Clark.

She looked up to see Clark standing a few feet away from her with a robe on. His color had returned and he looked to be recovered. Diana jumped off the sofa and ran into his arms. They kissed. It was a long passionate kiss and when it ended both of them were out of breath.

"Kal, you scared me," she said.

"I'm tough to kill, Diana, although a Kryptonite bullet is a pretty good attempt," he chuckled.

Diana punched his right arm hard making Clark groan in pain.

"That hurts," he said.

"You almost dying is not a joke," she said.

"Still hurt," he mumbled.

"Don't tease an Amazon, Kal," Diana warned him.

"You'd think someone with an eidetic memory would remember that," he smirked.

Kelex entered the room with Diana's tea. He noticed Clark standing there.

"Master Kal-El, it is good to see you up and about," Kelex greeted him.

"Thank you, Kelex," he said.

"Are you hungry?" Kelex asked.

"I could eat a horse," he replied.

"I do not believe we have equine, sir," said Kelex, "but there are a variety of other meals in stasis. Several were made by Martha Kent."

"We will both have the prime rib dinners, Kelex," said Diana; she took the tea from him. "Also, prepare a line of communication to Martha Kent for Kal and one for me to the Watchtower."

"Yes, mistress," said Kelex then he exited.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, Kal, mistress," she said defiantly.

He finally looked at her and took in the whole picture. Here she was in his Fortress of Solitude wearing casual clothes with only her bracelets on to remind him that she was Wonder Woman. She looked comfortable here, as if she belonged. He wanted her to belong.

"I guess I'm now sharing my Fortress," he smiled.

"I thought it best for someone to stay here to make sure you recovered," she said.

He closed the distance between them in a blink, took her in his arms, and kissed her again. Diana responded and deepened the kiss. When they separated both of them were smiling.

"I love you, Diana," he said.

"I know, Kal," she grinned.

He laughed.

"I love you, too," she said.

"So much for taking it slowly," he said.

"I think you need a few more days of rest here at the Fortress," she said with a hint of heat in her voice.

"I think you're right," he agreed.

Kelex returned. Clark and Diana barely noticed him as they kept staring into each other's eyes.

"Communications are ready," he said.

JLJLJL

J'onn in the form of Clark Kent had a long day at the office. Bruce had supplied him with material and he assimilated Clark's writing style and wrote another article on the real estate situation, except this time he included the Gotham City properties. The district attorney in both cities was starting an investigation into the situation. He also finished Clark's blog screed for the week.

Knowing that Clark was regaining his strength, J'onn took the subway back to Clark's apartment. He had to admit that he was enjoying the time alone in Clark's apartment, as well as observing the companionship of his workplace. It had been several years since he assumed human form and took a job in order to learn about human society. J'onn was thinking of doing it once again. Maybe it was time to become a police detective again. He enjoyed that job the last time.

Finally, he arrived at Clark's apartment building. Letting himself into the building, he started to wall up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. When he got to the sixth floor, he started walking towards Clark's apartment, as one of his neighbors exited her apartment.

"Hey, Clark, you're getting home late," the attractive brunette said.

J'onn quickly read her mind and grabbed a few pieces of information.

"Just working late, Rebecca," he said. "How is graduate school?"

"Tough, but I'm getting by. Maybe we can grab a beer some night?" she asked.

"Maybe," he said with a smile.

With a wave goodbye, Rebecca headed down the stairs. J'onn know unlocked the door and started to open the it. When he got the door half way open, he heard a clicking sound and instinctively phased out, as Clark's apartment exploding in a ball of fire. While Clark's apartment was destroyed J'onn rose above and through the roof and kept going. He wasn't sure who but someone wanted Clark dead, and now he needed to figure out a way to revive him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

Clark and Diana materialized on the tele-pad. Diana had a concern expression to her face, but Clark was the one that disturbed Bruce. Bruce knew this wasn't going to be an easy debrief considering the deep scowl on Clark's face. He knew Kent well enough to know that when he lost his temper it wasn't pleasant for anyone. Even in battle Clark managed never to lose completely his temper, but this was different.

"Clark," he said.

"Bruce," he said coldly, "who killed Clark Kent?"

He was referring to himself in third person noted Bruce, and he killed off Clark Kent. This was worse than he thought. He had to find a way to revive the Kent identity because it was where Clark's humanity was forged. Superman needed his humanity. It stopped him from being something that Bruce feared – unstoppable.

"Steve Trevor told me Amanda Waller had been enlisted to kill Superman by someone of power and influence. He killed Deadshot after Deadshot shot you," said Bruce.

Diana's face fell. The thought that Steve Trevor acted so dishonorably hurt her. He was the first man she ever trusted. Bruce noticed.

"He is going to turn himself in. The man is guilt ridden," he said.

"What will happen to him?" she asked.

"Considering who is involved, I'm betting that it somehow all gets swept under the table," Bruce told.

His words made Clark's eyes to glow red. Bruce sighed.

"I assume she knows who went after Kent considering he was hammering Intergang and slowly exposing Morgan Edge," he said.

"I see," said Clark.

"I'm finding a way to bring Clark Kent back to life, Clark. Give me time to come up with a good cover story," he said.

"I think I should take Kal to the cafeteria and get him a coffee and calm him down," said Diana.

"Good idea," said Hal Jordan.

Taking Clark's left hand in her right hand she led him away. Bruce noted Diana now. There was a territoriality about her now with Kent. She also moved like a panther. Diana was always graceful, but now she was exuding a certain confidence. Superman and Wonder Woman were an item. Batman noted that. Diana and Clark exited.

"How soon before he goes off half-cocked?" asked Hal.

"He's going to demand answers from Waller soon, if I don't supply them. Waller doesn't realize that she's better off talking to Batman than an angry Superman," said Bruce.

"We'll have to stop him if he goes rogue," said Hal.

"We can't," growled Batman.

Bruce touched the lead container on his utility belt with the Kryptonite ring he had fashioned. He doubted that Clark would let him even get close enough to use the ring.

Diana and Clark walked down the corridor. Several of his neighbors were hurt in the explosion and one of them, an elderly woman Mrs. Hunter, was dead. Someone was going to play for this. Before they reached the cafeteria, a red blur whizzed past them then doubled back. The Flash was suddenly standing in front of them.

"Thank God, Big Blue, you've recovered," said Barry.

"I'm feeling better," said Clark.

"If you need to test your speed, you know I'll be glad to race you," he said.

"He knows, Flash," said Diana.

"Well, got to go. I'm due back on earth in ten minutes," he said then blurred away.

Diana squeezed Clark's hand. He looked at her and some of his anger dissipated. She and he had only thirty hours together before they were disturbed with the news of the death of Clark Kent. Thirty hours of joy followed by news he never anticipated. Yeah, he was pissed, but, at least, now he had Diana.

They continued into the cafeteria. Dinah, Huntress, Zatanna, and Mari looked up and saw them enter.

"It looks like our Amazon Princess has finally let off some steam," Mari said.

"Lucky girl," sighed Zatanna.

Dinah looked at her and shook her head, "He'd probably crush you in bed by accident."

"Yeah, but what a way to go," Zatanna blushed.

Clark heard their conversation and smiled slightly. He had a reason to be angry, a good reason, but damn if he didn't have a reason to be happy, also. Diana and he were together. For the first time in his life he felt as if he was with someone who he could truly be himself with.

"Are you hungry, Kal?" she asked.

He leaned in close to her and whispered into her ear, "Yeah, I'm hungry for you."

Diana blushed. She leaned into him and whispered, "Maybe we should take this to my quarters instead."

"I agree," he said. "I can be angry later."

JLJLJL

Amanda Waller exited the Cadmus facility. A driver in a military uniform with his hat pulled down low pulled the car up for her. She got into the car, settled into the backseat where a thick, bullet proof glass separated driver from passenger, and then pressed the button to speak to her driver.

"Take me back to the city. I have a dinner date at Nobu's," she said then took out her i-Pad from her briefcase and started to review some reports.

Waller didn't pay attention as the car headed off towards Metropolis. She didn't notice that her driver took a road that didn't lead to the highway. Suddenly, the car came to a screeching stop. Waller reacted quickly and reached for her weapon in her bag. The passenger door opened and the car started to fill up with tear gas. She started to gasp for air and cough, when a strong hand disarmed her, grabbed her jacket, and then pulled her out of the car. Waller felt herself tossed to the side. She landed hard on her ass, as she continued to cough and gasp for air.

"Son of bitch," she yelled.

"I don't think so," growled Batman.

With burning and watery eyes, she looked up and saw Batman standing over her. She was too far from her bag to get her weapon.

"You were my driver?"

"Yes."

"What do you want, Batman?"

"The truth, Waller, if you can manage it," he growled. "Superman is recovered and I have Clark Kent in a private location recovering from his wounds. A friend from the Justice League saved Kent. Who got you to do their dirty work for them, Waller?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked. "I know you won't kill me and until the government disavows me, I have carte blanche to protect this country at all costs."

"You should tell me because the next person to ask you these questions is a pissed Superman and I won't be able to guarantee your safety," he growled. "He'll tear apart your Cadmus facility until he gets the answers he wants, Waller. You should be proud of yourself you've managed to anger him."

"Let him do his worst," she said.

"You don't understand, Waller; you've pissed off a Kryptonian and that is hard to do. He'll level your facility and all the experiments being done on it. Once he starts he won't stop until he gets what he wants."

Doomsday and the clone were too important to her. She'd have the separated tomorrow, but for now he give Batman what he wanted. Luthor had put her in bad position, so he can deal with it.

"Lex Luthor provided the bullet to kill Superman and blackmailed me into using Deadshot," she said.

"Luthor," growled Batman with disgust.

"You want to talk to someone than you talk to him. Someone hired him to take out Kent by offering him the Kryptonite bullet to use against Superman. Trust me I have no love for him, Batman. He's a pain in my ass," said Waller. "I knew it was too early to move on the Kryptonian."

Batman tossed to her the keys to the car.

"What am I going to do with these?" she asked him.

"Drive yourself home," he growled the he flipped opened a small computer on his wrist and put in a command.

One of his Batmobiles came roaring out of nowhere. It pulled up beside Batman. He got into the vehicle and drove away leaving a pissed off Amanda Waller. She found her bag and took out her cellphone and called the Cadmus.

"Get a hold of Luthor. I need him to move the Doomsday Project now," she ordered.

She didn't want to use Luthor but she knew that he had the secret labs where he could hide Doomsday. Plus, if Superman was on a rampage, she'd rather Doomsday be found with Luthor than with her.

JLJLJL

After arriving back on the station Bruce filled in Clark on what he learned from Amanda Waller. Clark expected Luthor to try and kill him; he'd even grown used to it, but the thought that Amanda Waller believed she was above the law infuriated him. She needed to be taught a lesson.

"You're not going to do anything stupid, Clark, are you?" said Bruce.

"No, Bruce, not stupid, just something that needs to be done," growled Clark.

He stormed out of the conference room. Bruce contacted the monitor room.

"J'onn, don't let Clark off the station. He's angry and I'm afraid he might do something stupid," Bruce warned him.

"It's too late, Batman. Clark already exited via the shuttle bay already. Negative emotions were flowing off him," J'onn told him.

Bruce found himself cursing Clark's super speed.

"Alert Hal, Oliver, Dinah, and Diana, and tell them that I need their help with Clark. We need to teleport down to the Cadmus facility," he said.

Clark landed so hard in front of the Cadmus Lab that the concrete cracked under his feet. He walked forward and through the security barriers that had come down to protect the lab. Security converged on him as he burst through the barrier. They opened fire on him causing bullets to ricochet off his body sending the security to take cover.

He walked past them not even bothering with them. Stopping at the elevator banks, he scanned the facility with his x-ray vision. He saw what he was looking for then ripped open the elevator doors and headed down the shaft at sonic speed. Crashing through the elevator doors of the subbasement, he was met by security with experimental energy directed weapons. The energy beams hit Superman in the chest pushing him back at first, even hurting him slightly, but he pushed through the pain and then used his heat vision to destroy the weapons. Once the weapons were destroyed he walked past the men, who did nothing to stop him.

He continued on unimpeded until he got to the lab door. It was a thick steel security door, which Clark melted with his heat vision then walked into the lab to find a teenage boy floating in a stasis chamber. He ignored the scientists and Amanda Waller because he was drawn to the boy, who looked slightly like Clark. Using his vision he checked the boy on a cellular level and found that his DNA was a mix of Kryptonian, his Kryptonian DNA, and human. He was a kind of clone. Clark's anger went to a new level.

At super speed he appeared at Waller's side and lifted her up by the throat and growled, "Who is the boy?"

Above ground Batman, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman arrived. They immediately followed Superman's trail of destruction, disabling the security as they went. There wasn't much of a battle as the security was shell shocked by Superman. When they reached the elevator bank, Wonder Woman grabbed Batman by the waist and she and the Green Lantern followed Superman's trail. When they arrived in the lab, they found Superman looking as if he was ready to kill Amanda Waller.

"Superman, put her down," demanded Batman.

"The teenage boy in the stasis chamber is a clone of my DNA and human DNA," growled Clark then he looked at Bruce. "He is part of me, Batman. She had no right to do that. No right."

Batman walked over to the computers and immediately started to retrieve information. He took a thumb drive out of his utility belt and downloaded the information.

"Superman, we can review their records on the Watchtower. Let's take the boy and go. Just put her down now," growled Batman.

"I've got the boy. We can leave," said Green Lantern.

Diana walked over to Superman and placed her hand gently on the arm that was holding up Waller by the throat. Waller looked to be panicked and in need of air in her lungs.

"Kal, this is not your way. Do not soil yourself with her blood. Drop her," she said.

Waller closed her eyes and prayed that he listened to Wonder Woman. Clark dropped her to the floor.

"Tell Luthor that I'll be paying him a visit once I deal with this clone," he told her.

"I'm ready to go," said Hal, who had a green bubble around the chamber.

Wonder Woman grabbed Batman around the waist and flew off with him. Superman and the Green Lantern followed. Waller slowly got up and looked around at the wreckage of the lab. Some of her security came stumbling into the lab. She knew that she was lucky to be alive.

"Get me Luthor on the line. I need to warn him," said Waller.

JLJLJL

Mister Miracle, Dr. Hoshi, Batman, and Mister Terrific worked on the clone. They stopped the aging process to begin with so that the clone would start aging normally. He appeared to be sixteen years old. Their next problem was to stabilize his DNA so that they would be able to wake him up.

Superman along with Wonder Woman entered the lab.

"What can I do to help" asked Clark.

"His DNA isn't stabilizing. I believe it's the effect of the human DNA. Kryptonian DNA is so complex it is having problems bonding with the human DNA," he explained. "We are looking for a solution."

"I may have a solution," said Clark.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Hoshi.

"Kryptonian armor. It bonds with our DNA so only that one Kryptonian can use it. It has medical capabilities, also. It has more than once stabilized me when I was injured," he said

"It might be able to force the Kryptonian DNA into the dominant position. He might have to wear the armor for a long period of time, but it might work," she said.

"I'll get a suit of armor from my Fortress," he said. "I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes."

Clark exited the lab. Bruce looked over at Diana. She appeared concerned.

"Is he all right, Diana?" he asked.

"He is detached and quiet. There is now another Kryptonian in the world and it is his clone and for intents and purposes it is like his son," said Diana. "I don't think he is sure on how to handle this."

"A sixteen year with super powers, I don't blame him," said Bruce.

"He'll need help. I think the clone should stay on the station," said Hoshi.

"Until his DNA stabilizes," said Mister Miracle, "then he should decide to either treat this clone as family or just a fellow Kryptonian."

"He'll be impressive. I've checked the cortical scans and he may even have kinetic abilities, but he will never be as strong or as fast as Superman," said Mister Terrific.

"Kinetic abilities?" asked Batman.

"Yes, I believe that the human who volunteered the DNA had latent, unused kinetic abilities," said Mister Terrific.

"I see," said Bruce. It was time to open up a file on the clone.

"He needs a name," said Diana.

"Who needs a name?" asked Bruce.

"The boy. He needs a name," she said as she pointed at the stasis chamber.

Everyone turned and looked at the boy in the stasis chamber. He was a clone of one of the powerful being they knew existed. Unfortunately, he didn't have a birth or a childhood and they were unsure how he would react when he woke up. Diana was right in that they needed to make him feel like a person and a wanted one as soon as possible.

"I think he looks like a Connor," said Hoshi.

All the men looked at Hoshi. She stared back at them confused.

"I like it," said Diana. "Connor Kent."

JLJLJL

Lex Luthor had the Doomsday Project relocated to one of his many secret labs. His scientists worked on bringing the stasis chamber back on-line. Once it was stabilized they would begin to accelerate brain washing and growth.

"How long until it's ready?" barked Luthor.

"If you want him at peak strength then a minimum of two months," answered Dr. Menken.

"Can we shorter that period of time at all?"

"Days at most," Menken said.

"Do your best, doctor. I want that creature ready to be awakened and unleashed on Superman as soon as possible," said Luthor.

"Yes, sir," he said.

Luthor stormed out of the lab. According to Waller, Superman had been pushed too far. She actually sounded shaken by her experience dealing with him. No, he wasn't going to be intimidated by some alien. He was Lex Luthor.

JLJLJL

The suit of armor was stabilizing his DNA. The name Connor was agreed to for now. Connor was in the armor without a cape, but with the El crest on his chest. Clark decided his Kryptonian name would be Kon-El. They hadn't awakened him yet. Clark knew that they would be able to bring the boy out of his hibernation soon. He also knew that the boy probably had all sorts of garbage downloaded into his brain, which needed to be counteracted. There was only one solution to counter that and that was to hook him up to one his Kryptonian computer and download real, untainted information into his brain and hope it counters whatever they did to him.

"Once he is ready to travel, I'm taking him to the Fortress of Solitude," Clark announced.

Diana and Bruce looked over at him but didn't react. Hal, John Stewart, and Simon Baz reacted.

"We won't let you take him. He's a potential danger," stated John.

J'onn, who was observing and reading everyone, spoke up.

"I will help Kal-EL if you try and stop him," said J'onn.

"You turning against us, Manhunter?" growled Baz.

"I am doing what it right. He is Kryptonian and Clark's family," said J'onn.

"I'm going to treat him, as if he is my son, or younger brother. It doesn't matter which because he is family to me now," Clark said quietly. "He deserves a chance. At the Fortress I can counter whatever programming they put in his head. I can download information and knowledge into his brain. When he wakes he will be better able to deal with the situation."

"I don't like this. He should be under League observation," said Hal.

"I'll allow Bruce, J'onn, and Diana to join me. They can observe and report back to you," said Clark then his whole demeanor changed and he became cold and distant. "No one else enters my Fortress without my permission. If they try, I won't even let Kryptonian technology soil itself on them because I will stop them. Is that understood?"

"Understood," said Hal. "I don't want to be adversaries, Superman; I just want to be cautious."

"J'onn, Bruce, and Diana and that's all," stated Superman.

"Agreed."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Twelve

J'onn spent time in the archives of the Fortress of Solitude reading the Kryptonian records. It had been years since he was able to view such a database. The vastness of their knowledge impressed him and kept him busy, while Bruce spent his time between the armory and one of the computer terminals. He was obsessed about ways to upgrade his utility belt arsenal, as well as his armor. He also was fascinated by the Kryptonian computers. Diana spent her time with Clark, who stayed close to the chamber wherein he placed Connor.

Clark decided to download Krypton's history, earth's history, Clark's history, and information about Connor, including his history as a clone and the names that were chosen for him. He also added the Kryptonian and English language. When he woke he would be able to communicate easily with them and need little explanation on what happened to him.

"Do you know what you are going to do with him once he wakes up, Kal" Diana asked him.

"The farm, maybe?" he said.

"He's sixteen. He's your…," she started.

"Brother," he finished her sentence. "I think if I treat him like a son that he'd rebel against me. He's that age and we need to get to know each other. A father will be an authority figure, but a brother might get through to him."

"He'll need training," she said. "Serious training. You were raised to deal with your powers, but he needs to learn discipline quickly."

"Between the ages of fifteen and twenty-one my powers grew my leaps and bounds," remarked Clark.

"If I got permission, would you allow him to train on Themyscira?" she asked him. "Amazon training is all about discipline."

"A half human and half Kryptonian teen boy on an island with beautiful domineering women," smiled Clark.

"They will be teaching him discipline, and General Philippus will make sure he behaves," Diana said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," chuckled Clark.

It had been a while since she heard him laugh. She gently reached up and touched his cheek.

"I'm here with you. You are not going to be alone in this," she told him.

Clark offered her a feeble smile. Just thinking of Waller and Luthor creating Connor, he felt violated and the anger started to rise up in him. Diana could see the anger in him, as if it was bile in his body that he needed to get rid of.

"I need to find Luthor," he stated.

"You need to stay here and wait for your brother to wake up," Diana told him.

Her tone was strong and caring. He knew she was right, but the urge to deal with Luthor and do it so he never violated him or anyone else again.

"Time, Kal, let some time pass," she said.

"Okay, Diana," he said.

"Now I am going to contact the embassy and have Artemis contact my mother in order to discuss Connor. I believe a few months on Themyscira would be good for him," she said.

"Do I have a say in this?" he asked with an amused grin on his lips.

"No, Kal. We are going to do what is best for Connor. Once he learns discipline then he can either go to the farm or stay with you because he will be ready and in control of his powers," Diana lectured him.

"I'll think about it, Diana."

"It is going to happen, Kal," she smiled then walked out of the room with an extra sway to her hips.

Clark sighed.

"That woman is going to control my life if I'm not careful," he told himself.

JLJLL

An orange jumpsuit wearing Steve Trevor was in police custody. With handcuffs on his wrists and ankles, he was ushered out of the retention facility and into the back of an awaiting van. So far, he had been treated like common criminal by the local police, he didn't mind it. He thought he deserved it as a matter of fact.

Settling down on a bench in the van he noticed he wasn't alone. In the back of the van a man in a black suit sat across from him. Trevor's instincts told him that the man wasn't a threat for now. He smiled at Trevor then tossed him the keys to unlock his cuffs.

"Now that is an ugly jumpsuit," remarked the man. "Unshackle yourself and relax. We have a long ride."

Steve unlocked his cuffs on both his wrists and ankles then he rubbed some life back into his wrists. The man watched him patiently.

"Who are you?" Trevor asked.

"A friend. You kept your mouth shut with the authorities. We like that, even if we don't really appreciate what your superior is up to in trying to kill Superman, though Deadshot's death is acceptable. Amanda Waller is being relieved of some of her duties. It's now believed she was given too large a mandate. You, Colonel Trevor, are now the head of the Suicide Squad and reporting to me," he smiled.

"What if I don't want the job?" Trevor asked.

The man in the black suit laughed. It was a mean laugh, but a truly amused one.

"Then enjoy a lifetime in Leavenworth," the man in black said. "I hear breaking rocks is fun for the first fifteen years but gets a little boring after that. If that is how you want to waste your life, Trevor, then I won't get in your way."

Trevor closed his eyes. Better to be working for the government in some clandestine way then rotting away in prison.

"It looks like I'm the head of the Suicide Squad," sighed Steve.

The man in black smiled.

"Good choice. Under you the Suicide Squad can actually become a productive and positive force. No more stealing blood samples that should be left untouched or killing heroes for egotistical billionaires. My name is Tom Tresser, but you can call me Nemesis," he said.

"Nemesis?"

"Yeah, I love cool code names, don't you?" Tresser said then he laughed. "We'll have to come up with one for you sometime in the future."

At least, he was going to be different to work for then Waller, thought Tresser.

"Don't worry, Trevor, I'm not like Waller. I don't do business with the likes of Luthor. As a matter of fact, one of your first jobs is to start gathering evidence against Luthor, just in case we want him to spend forty or fifty years in prison. Use any method you have to in order to get the evidence."

Steve smiled, "Now that I can do and I'll enjoy it."

"I know, Colonel."

JLJLJL

He sat behind a large, black marble top desk, which was devoid of papers, phone, or computer, and took a deep breath and sighed. Lex Luthor hated to wait. He was rich, powerful, and a genius. People waited for him; he didn't wait for people. As a matter of fact, people did what he wanted. He wasn't anyone's puppet. Yet, he found himself waiting for Superman's visit. The damned alien was taking his time, too. Mercy entered his office.

"Hey, boss, do you want me to get the limo ready?" she asked.

"No."

"Anything wrong, boss?"

"I'm impatient, Mercy," he said.

Mercy looked at him as if he was being a bit daft. Lex Luthor waited for no one or nothing. As long as she had worked for him, which was four years now, he was a force of nature that ran over people to get what he wanted.

"What are you impatient about?" she asked him.

"So many things," he said, "too many things. I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed again. Superman. He wanted the alien bastard to show up already. Luthor had practiced the speech he was going to give him and dare the alien to stop him. Yet, so far no Superman had shown up.

"Should I leave?" she asked.

"I just don't care," Luthor said then he put his head back against his chair and closed his eyes. "Wake me if a man in blue suit with a red cape shows up outside my window."

"Sure, boss," she said.

She stared at Luthor as he settled in for a nap. It seemed like her boss needed a vacation or something. When he woke up she'd recommend a vacation to him. Maybe he'd listen to her for a change.

JLJLJL

Connor finally woke up. His DNA was stabilized, but he still wore the Kryptonian armor. He sat up on the medical bed. His first words were I'm hungry. Clark went to get him food, while Diana and J'onn stayed back.

"Are you feeling well?" asked J'onn.

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you remember anything?" asked Diana.

"I remember everything. Krypton exploded. Kal-El was sent to earth by Jor-El. He was raised on a farm by Jonathan and Martha Kent and he's Superman. And I'm a clone of him," he mumbled.

Clark entered the room with a sandwich and a glass of milk on a tray. He heard everything.

"You're Kon-El and you're my brother," he said. "Think about it. On Krypton they used DNA manipulation and the birthing matrix. That isn't that far off from you being cloned."

"You are a free birth," stated Connor.

"So, you are a truer Kryptonian than me," Clark smiled.

Connor looked up at him with a slight grin.

"I have contact my mother," said Diana. "Since he is but a boy, she is willing to train him on Themyscira. General Philippus will be in charge of your training."

Clark looked over at Diana. He still wasn't sure of this.

"I guess that sounds all right," he said.

Surprised by his reaction Clark turned his head to Connor.

"You want to go to Themyscira?" he asked.

"The quicker I learn to control my powers than the quicker I can get used to a normal life."

Clark nodded his head. Bruce entered the room.

"He's awake," said Bruce.

"Yes," Clark said.

"Good," said Bruce then he stared at Clark. "How much money to do you want for one Kryptonian computer and a few items from the arsenal?"

Both Diana and J'onn smiled when they heard Bruce's question. He was like a kid in a candy shop playing with all of Clark's Kryptonian tech.

"Not for sale, Bruce," said Clark.

"Come on, Kent, you owe me one. I've talked to Vicky and we even worked out a cover story about you recuperating from injuries in an undisclosed location, so you can return to work as Clark Kent. You owe me more than one," said Bruce. "I wouldn't have to hack into networks any longer with one of your computers. These computers of yours break through firewalls and into networks on request."

"Bruce, can we talk about this later? I talking to Connor now," said Clark.

"I'll be in your IS room. I want to look into some records on Morgan Edge," he growled and walked away.

Diana and J'onn were smiling, while Connor scowled at Clark.

"He doesn't seem to care what happens to me," said Connor.

"Think of Bruce as your eccentric uncle, Connor," said Clark. "Plus, he gives money as a gift for birthdays and Christmas. You'll learn to like him."

"I don't have a birthday," growled Connor.

"Yes, you do," replied Clark. "We found you on September 8th. That's your birthday from now on. My parents used the day they found me as my birthday."

"Kal, we need to talk," said Diana.

"J'onn, Connor, we'll be in the kitchen. Eat your sandwich, Connor," said Clark.

Diana and Clark went into the kitchen. She shut the door then turned and closed in on Clark and gave him a loving kiss.

"I must take him to Themyscira soon," she said.

"Can I take him with you?" asked Clark.

"Not yet," she said. "I haven't told my mother about us yet. I believe it is best that you wait until I tell her about us before you meet her."

"Your mother will have a problem with me?" he asked.

"After Heracles vileness and Zeus' deception, she doesn't trust men. She believes that they only care about one thing," said Diana.

Clark smirked, "I can think of more than one thing."

"Kal, it isn't a joking matter," she said. "Trust me you don't want my mother and my Amazon sisters as an enemy. Let me tell them about us first."

He took her in his arms and kissed on the nose then said, "Whatever you say."

"Kal, I am not a child. You can do better than kissing my nose," she said.

Clark chuckled then he captured Diana's lips with his own. They got lost in their kissing then Clark backed away leaving Diana and himself breathing heavily.

"Remember, we aren't alone in the Fortress," Clark reminded her.

"We need some time alone, Kal."

"I agree, Diana," he smiled.

JLJLJL

Mercy was driving Luthor in his limo when suddenly it was airborne. In the back seat Luthor's stomach churned as he looked out the window. They began to fly faster and faster until finally they were set down on an island. Mercy got out of the car with her sidearm in her hand and Luthor got out looking as if he wanted to vomit.

She saw Superman and fired her weapon. The bullets bounced off him. With his arms crossed in front of his chest he waited for her to empty the clip. Fifteen bullets later and it was empty.

"Where the hell are we, Superman?" demanded Luthor.

"A deserted island somewhere in the pacific," he said.

"What should I do, sir?" asked Mercy.

"Shut up and listen," barked Luthor. "So, what do you want, Superman?"

"Consider this a warning. Stop screwing with me, Luthor. I'm starting too angry and you don't want me angry," he warned him.

"Fine, I've been warned," said Luthor.

He stared into the Superman's eyes for a moment then he sighed.

"You are taking us back to civilization, are you?" Luthor asked.

"No. This is a lesson for you. Be glad that it is a mild lesson," said Superman.

Superman took off and sped away. Luthor growled to himself then looked at Mercy.

"Go gather some wood and coconuts and whatever else you can think of for us to survive here for a few days," he ordered.

"What about our cellphones?" she asked.

"I don't believe this island has a cell tower," he growled. "Now go gather stuff for a fire, drink, and food. I'll be in the car with the air conditioning on."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Thirteen

General Philippus reviewed Connor's stance with a short sword in his hand. They stood in the middle of the training crowd. It was a sunny, hot day, and Connor was dressed in an exomis, which was for hard labor and exercise. The exomis came to mid-thigh and exposed half his chest, causing more than a little embarrassment for him as the audience was all female. With a stick in her right Philippus hit him on the right knee hard, though Connor barely felt it.

"Bend your knee," she ordered him.

He bent his knee. She hit his other knee.

"Bend your knee," she ordered him again.

He glanced up at her with a look of resentment then he bent his knee as told.

"Very good," smiled Philippus. "You are going to learn discipline through hard work, martial arts, and listening to me, young man."

There was some laughter from the audience of Amazons. Connor's face turned slightly red from embarrassment. Philippus leaned in close and whispered in his ear.

"Get even for their laughter by becoming more proficient than them with the sword," she said.

Hippolyta and Diana along with thirty of her fellow Amazon sisters were watching Philippus train the young man, as they called him. He was a handsome young man and according to Diana gifted. Hippolyta accepted his presence on the island based on the tale Diana told her and the fact he would be under the thumb of Philippus the whole time he was there.

"Mother, we need to talk," Diana leaned over and whispered to her mother.

"But I'm enjoying this, Diana," she said. "I believe Philippus likes the young man."

"It is important that we talk," said Diana.

"Follow me, daughter," said Hippolyta with a hint of disappointment.

They worked through the exercise grounds to a small garden decorated by marble statues of Aphrodite, Athena, and Apollo. It was a simple garden with a bush maze and some of Hippolyta's favorite flowers. Hippolyta sat down on a marble bench. She patted the spot beside her letting Diana know to sit there.

"You wanted to talk, daughter," Hippolyta said.

"Yes, mother. As I told you, Connor is part human and part Kryptonian. He is a clone made from the essence of both races, brought into this world via science and treated like an experiment instead of a human being," Diana started.

"I remember this, daughter. It is why I allowed you to bring him here for training. In many ways he has been abused by the Patriarch world, so we can have some sympathy for him," Hippolyta said.

"Well, his Kryptonian DNA comes from Superman, as he is the last son of Krypton," she stated. "Kal has decided to treat Connor like his brother."

"Kal?" Hippolyta questioned the use of Superman's name.

"Kal-El is Superman's Kryptonian name. As a matter of fact he has given Connor a Kryptonian name. It's Kon-El," Diana told her mother.

Hippolyta had been alive for far too long not to know when someone was dancing around an uncomfortable topic. Her daughter was hiding something from her and it involved Superman. She shuddered to think what it might be.

"Diana, what is your relationship with this Superman?" her mother asked.

"We are courting," she answered without hesitation.

Hippolyta hadn't realized it but she stopped breathing for a moment. Breathing again, she stood up and started pacing then stopped.

"I won't allow it," she said. "He is not right for you. I mean he is reminiscent of Heracles."

"Mother, I'm not asking permission."

"Has he bedded you already, Diana? Has that brute taken you?" she demanded.

Diana stood up. Her face was flushed partially by anger and partially by embarrassment. She and Kal had been intimate with each other, but it was no business of her mother's.

"You are trying to make Kal into Heracles. He is not Heracles. Kal is good, kind man, who would never hurt me," she said.

"I have no say in this matter then," growled Hippolyta.

"No."

"Then I want to meet this Superman. In five weeks bring him to Themyscira to he can see how his so-called brother is coming along and to meet me," said Hippolyta.

"Mother, don't try and ruin this for me. Kal is too important to me. Don't make this a situation where I have to choose," said Diana.

"Am I your mother?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Then bring this Superman to meet me in five weeks. He will be treated appropriately."

"All right, I'll bring him," said Diana.

"Well, at least, you still listen to me on some things," Hippolyta spat.

Hippolyta walked away leaving Diana in the garden. She sat back down on the bench and buried his face in her hands. Diana was not looking to telling Kal that he had a date to see her mother.

"Kal, I hope you are ready for this," she sighed.

JLJLJL

Bruce sat in the Batcave reviewing the schematics Clark gave him in order to upgrade his armor. On the table beside the computer console was a small pencil sized laser that was able to cut through the hardest alloys on earth, another gift from Clark. Suddenly, his proximity alarm went off and then stopped. The speed of the alarm told him it was either the Flash or Superman. His instincts told him that someone was behind him.

"Hello, Clark. Is Diana back from Themyscira?" he asked.

"Yes," he mumbled.

Bruce turned in his chair. He was tempted to put his cowl up before listening to Clark's problems, so he could scowl and get away with it.

"What's the problem?" Bruce asked.

"Her mother wants to see me," said Clark.

Bruce tried to hide a smile, but failed. Clark glared at him.

"If you could get drunk, I'd offer you a stiff drink," Bruce remarked.

"On Alerac they make an alcoholic beverage that actually affects me," commented Clark. "They call is an ale, but it's more like whiskey."

"Next time on Alerac I'll pick up a case," smirked Bruce.

Clark walked over and sat down on a chair. Bruce turned his chair in the direction of Clark.

"Her mother, Bruce," said Clark. "If I recall correctly, her mother hates men."

"Give me one of your computers and I'll go in your place," smiled Bruce.

"I don't think, Diana, would like that," Clark remarked.

"Just a thought," Bruce said then spun his chair around so he was facing the computer. "It's going to cost a fortune but I think I can synthetize the fabric and maybe the soft shell, but that's all. My armor will be tougher and lighter. Thank you, Clark."

"I'm sorry you don't have the DNA to wear Kryptonian armor," said Clark.

"So, when are you going to see her mother?" asked Bruce.

"Five weeks. I'm going under the auspices of seeing how much Connor has improved," said Clark.

"Good luck with that," chuckled Bruce. "You still have one or two items I want to add to my utility belt."

"We'll see, Bruce."

"Oh, I talked to Vicky and told her that it was Superman who saved Clark Kent. J'onn is going to morph into Clark Kent and you're going to show up in cape and armor. She's sending a reporter and Jimmy Olsen to cover it. We'll do it at a private hospital I fund," explained Bruce.

"I'll be able to be Clark Kent again," Clark smiled.

"Yes, Clark, you can be Clark."

JLJLJL

Connor was working hard. Philippus was demanding and hard but fair with him. He wasn't supposed to use any of powers when she sparred with him. The strong son fed his powers, which he wasn't supposed to use. This taught him skill and how to hold back his powers. It was frustrating, but he had to admit that he was gaining better and better control of his powers.

Like a whirlwind Philippus attacked him. Her blade seemed to be everywhere, but he managed to block her attack after attack until he just dropped his sword and moaned from pain. Connor dropped to his knees. He was in sensory overload. His super hearing had finally kicked in and he could hear everything. From Philippus' heartbeat to her breathing to even the grass under her feet and it was all too overwhelming for him.

"What is wrong, Connor?" she asked.

"Super… hearing… kicked in. It hurts," he cried.

Philippus rushed to his side and fell to her knees beside him. She took the young man in her arms and cradled him and then she started to give him instructions.

"Concentrate on me, Connor, and only me," ordered Philippus.

Connor concentrated with all his focus on Philippus. He listened to her breathing focusing only on that at first. This started to calm him. Next, he listened to her heartbeat, steady, familiar, and strong. Slowly, he tuned out the rest of the world and his world just became Philippus.

"I will teach you to deal with your hearing, Connor. Everything will be alright," she told him.

He felt safe in her arms. It was strange, but he had never known that feeling before in his short existence. There were times in the clone chamber that he was aware. It was lonely, quiet, and dark. Here in Philippus arms he felt safe and secure. "Thank you," he mumbled.

"You are my student, Connor; there is no reason to thank me. My students are my family," she said. "Now are you in pain?"

"Head hurts. Too many sounds all at once," he said.

"How old are you, Connor?" she asked him.

"I think they aged me to seventeen before they stopped."

"Just on the brink of manhood," she mused then was paused for a moment as she thought about his powers. "You are getting more of your powers as you become a man. You are going to need even better control now, Connor. You don't want to hurt anyone."

"No, General," he said.

Philippus gently kissed his forehead. Connor slowly sat up and then looked at her. It entered his mind that at this moment he would give his life for Philippus.

"Shall we try to stand up?" she asked him.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.

He stood up on unsteady legs. His ears now could hear the birds in the sky, voices of Amazons, grass move, leaves fall, and the wind, and then he zeroed in on Philippus' heartbeat.

"I know this is painful but this will make you stronger in the end, Connor," she stated.

JLJLJL

Morgan Edge sat at his desk and read the interview with Clark Kent on The Reporter. The pictures by Jimmy Olsen showed Superman at Kent's bedside and Superman commenting how he was saddened how he wasn't able to save Kent's neighbor. Kent was alive. Superman was alive. He always knew that Luthor was blowhard, but he never realized he was an incompetent, also.

He pressed down the intercom button to speak to his secretary.

"Get me Lex Luthor on the phone," he barked.

"Yes, sir," responded the secretary.

He still needed Kent dead and out of the way, but it looked like it was going to be an Intergang problem now. Maybe he hire an outside source, or use one of his better men, but Kent was dead either way. As for Luthor, he owed Edge.

JLJLJL

Luthor sat at his desk drinking fresh French Press Italian Roast coffee, while reading The Reporter on his tablet. His stomach soured as he looked at the picture of Superman at the bedside of the injured Clark Kent. The Doomsday Project would be ready soon and he'd finally get rid of that damned alien.

"Mr. Luthor," over the intercom came the voice of his secretary. "Morgan Edge on the line for you."

He pressed the intercom button and spoke, "Tell him I'm ready The Reporter and having my morning coffee. I'll return his call when I'm in the mood."

"Yes, sir."

He dropped the tablet on the desk top and sighed. He spent four days on that damned island because of Superman living off of fish Mercy caught and coconuts that Mercy collected. He ended up with an upset stomach and a sunburn. Superman couldn't die soon enough in his opinion.

"Sir," his secretary's voice came over the intercom.

He pushed the intercom button.

"What?" he growled.

"Mr. Edge told me to tell you that you owe him."

Luthor cut the intercom connection. He wondered if there was enough time left to add killing Morgan Edge to the Doomsday Project brain washing.

JLJLJL

Diana and Clark exited the portal that connected the embassy to Themyscira. Clark hovered off the ground as the proceeded into the palace where Queen Hippolyta and her honor guard waited for them.

"Kal, why are you hovering?" Diana asked.

"You know I like to float," he said.

"Walk," she demanded.

"No, Diana. I'm not touching Themysciran ground until I have the official permission of its queen. I know the rules," he said.

Diana rolled her eyes and then continued into the throne room. Her mother sat on her throne while the aisle leading to her was lined with Amazon warriors. Diana strode down the aisle with Clark hovering behind her. They stopped in front of the throne.

"My daughter it is good to see you," said Hippolyta. "I see you brought a guest."

"Yes, mother. I've brought Superman, also known as Kal-El," said Diana.

"Welcome, Superman," the queen greeted him with a dollop of disdain when she said the name Superman. "You may set foot on Themyscira."

Clark landed on the ground and bowed, "Thank you, your highness."

"Your brother," Hippolyta said cautiously, "is readying for a display of his skills."

She stood up and with that the Amazon guard came to attention. Diana fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she knew her mother was putting on this display to intimidate Superman. She was probably judging Kal by Connor's powers, not understanding that Conner was immature and Kal was stronger than Heracles.

The queen walked down the aisle with Diana and Clark in tow. They continued out of the palace and through part of the city to the exercise grounds. Clark was impressed with the fact that the city was a beautiful example of ancient Greek architecture. It was made mainly from marble and white stone. They arrived at the exercise grounds. Several hundred Amazons were in the seating. Hippolyta, Diana, and Clark along with six guards walked to the royal box and were seated.

"He needs more time with Philippus, but Connor is coming along faster than anticipated," Hippolyta said.

"I must thank you for doing this for him," said Clark.

"I did it because my daughter requested and she told me how Connor was abused in the Patriarch world," stated Hippolyta.

Philippus, Connor, Artemis, and two other Amazon warriors entered the grounds. Connor was in his exomis. Philippus motioned him over to stand by himself. The first sign of his discipline was Philippus tossing eggs to him. Of the six he caught five without breaking them and one he broke.

"I broke a lot of eggs on the farm growing up," Clark grinned.

"Your adoptive parents must have had patience," remarked Hippolyta.

Diana knew that her mother was goaded Clark, so she reached over and took his right hand in her left hand. Next, they watched Connor in a display of swordsmanship against the two warriors. He was controlled and focused. The two women were impressive working as a tandem, but Connor kept up with them. Finally, he disarmed one then the other one.

A cheer came from the stands. This surprised Clark. It appeared that Connor was accepted here. Philippus walked up to Connor and offered him a clay jug filled with water. He drank some of the water and handed it back to her. Now it was Artemis' turn.

"Artemis is considered second only to Diana in skill and ability. This should be interesting," said Hippolyta.

Clark observed the red haired Amazon. She was stunning to look at. Two inches shorter than Diana, he could tell her body was trained for battle. She took her short sword out and started to loosen up. Connor watched her. Finally, they engaged.

It was an impressive battle. It went on for several minutes until Artemis made a move that separated Connor from his sword. With a quick kick she then Connor down onto the ground. Philippus moved quickly and got in between Connor and Artemis. The audience cheered Artemis.

For her part Artemis then turned her back on Connor and walked to the royal box. She waked right up to it, threw her sword into the ground, and pointed at Superman. Clark could hear a low growl come from Diana, who seemed as if she wanted to jump out of the box and face Artemis. Artemis barked some ancient Greek.

"It appears that Artemis wants to Challenge you, Superman," said Hippolyta. "She wants to see if you live up to your name."

"My name is Kal-El. Reporters called me Superman," Clark stated.

"Are you afraid, Kal-El?" Hippolyta asked.

"No."

Clark stood up and hovered over the barrier and came down a few feet from Artemis. Artemis smiled.

"You need a sword," she said.

"No, I don't," replied Clark.

Artemis picked up her sword and without hesitation and with great speed she went to spare Clark in the chest. Clark slapped his hands together catching the blade. Artemis tried to pull it out of his grasp but couldn't. Letting her anger get the best of her, Artemis then attempted to kick Clark's legs out from underneath him. Clark moved with great speed letting Artemis kick at nothing and fell onto her butt. Clark flicked the sword at the ground and the blade was buried up to its hilt. He then walked over to Artemis and offered his hand for her to get up. She refused it then stood up.

"Well done, Kal-El," said Hippolyta. "I believe we have arranged for you to spend some time with Connor."

Hippolyta stood then looked at Diana, "Come, daughter, we must talk."

JLJLJL

Clark and Connor walked along the beach with Philippus walking behind them. They walked in silence until Clark spoke.

"You are doing well here," he said.

"I guess," replied Connor.

"Do you get along with everyone?"

"No. Some hate me because I'm male and the Bana want to bed me, but General Philippus protects me," he said.

"Do you know how much longer they intend on letting you stay?" Clark asked.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I want to introduce you to my mother on the farm. I thought I could take some vacation time and you and I could get to know each other on the farm," Clark told him.

"Oh, um, sure, I guess," said Connor.

"You don't have to. I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do," said Clark.

Connor looked back behind him at Philippus. Connor was found of Philippus, thought Clark. He either had a crush on the beautiful dark skinned Amazon, or she had become a mother surrogate for him. Either way, she was important to him. Clark stopped and turned to face Philippus.

"General, instead of walking behind, please join us. I would like to hear from you how it has been training him," said Clark.

"It would be a pleasure, Superman," she replied.

"General, please, call me Kal-El," he said.

"Then I am Philippus," she said.

JLJLJL

Diana and her mother were alone in the throne room. Hippolyta paced for several minute, while Diana watched her mother. Finally, the queen stopped and stared at her daughter.

"I don't approve of him," she stated.

"Artemis started that fight not Kal," Diana pointed out.

"I don't care. His strength may be greater than your own strength and his speed would make Hermes blush," she said.

"That is why you disapprove of him, mother," growled Diana. "You only believe is too powerful, so you disapprove of him."

"Amazons shouldn't trust a man who has powers greater than them," she said.

"Mother, what you say doesn't change my relationship with, Kal. We are together and that is not going to change," said Diana.

"You are being stubborn," said Hippolyta.

"I love him."

Hippolyta closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'd hope for you to avoid the pain that he bring you. Connor will stay until he is trained by Philippus. After our dinner feast, I expect you to get Superman off Themyscira," said Hippolyta.

"You aren't going to give him a chance, mother?" asked Diana.

"I cannot afford to give someone like him a chance, daughter."

"This saddens me," said Diana.

"It saddens us both," added Hippolyta.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fourteen

Diana watched from her spot sitting on the grass as Philippus went through a series of exercises with a spear with Connor. She had come home for a visit, a time to speak to her mother and checkup Connor. Connor had been there now over two months and she was surprised how attached he was of Philippus and Philippus was of him. She ran at him with the spear and he gracefully dodged it without using his super speed or super strength.

"Diana!" she heard her named yelled.

She turned her head to see Mala running towards her. There was something wrong. Diana stood up, while Philippus and Connor stopped their exercise. Mala came to a stopped a few feet in front of Mala.

"Diana, a Hawkwoman has come through the portal. There is an emergency in the Patriarch's world," she told him.

Philippus and Connor ran over and joined Diana.

"Is Shayera here?" Diana asked.

"Yes," said Mala. "She said some kind of beast is destroying Metropolis and Superman is injured."

"I need to talk to her," Diana said then took to the air.

Connor looked at Philippus.

"General, may I join her?" asked Connor.

"Go, Connor," said Philippus.

Connor blurred off at super speed.

Shayera was brought water and Epione tended to her wounds. Her right arm was broken and she had at least two broken ribs. When Epione took off her helmet, her right eye was closed and blood flowed from a cut on forehead. Shayera's mace made of Nth metal hung from her belt.

Diana came into the palace greeting room. She followed quickly by Connor. Diana walked up to the seated Shayera.

"Shayera, tell me what is happening?" she asked.

"Not sure what it is, though Superman says it has Kryptonian DNA as well as other alien DNA mixed in. He's unstoppable beast with hard rock formations on his brow, arms and legs, and skin as invulnerable as Superman's. His mission appears to be to kill Superman. They have been battling non-stop for twenty minutes. The League has tried to assist but the damned thing has put two of the Green Lanterns out of commission, as well as Green Arrow, Steel, Aquaman, Etrigan, King Shazam, Lady Shazam, and Beast boy. Batman disappeared to get something he thought might work against him. Superman called everyone else off to protect civilians and is fighting the damned thing to the death," explained Shayera.

"I need my armor and sword," said Diana.

"I need my armor, too. I'm coming with you," said Connor.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Gear up," she said.

JLJLJL

Clark had never fought anything like this in his life. Darkseid was an easier opponent. This creature had never ending stamina, strength equal to if not greater than his own strength, and no soul to stop it from doing whatever it needed to do in order to win. It delivered yet another punch which came with a sonic boom. The punch sent him flying through a bank, through the closed vault door, and into the vault.

His body ached everywhere. Flash, Zatanna, Nightwing, Arsenal, Red Robin, Red Hood, Firestorm, Cyborg, and Raven were removing as many citizens as they could from the area, as well as telling the police and National Guard to stay back. He could hear and see J'onn engaged the beast again along with Hal Jordan and Guy Garden. The beast managed to hit J'onn with the back of his left hand sending him crumbling into a park SUV. Shazam attacked the beast next, while the two Green Lanterns hammered away at the beast. Clark walked out of the vault. He knew he must look like a mess with blood flowing from a cut above his eye and from his lip. Looking at the people in the bank, he spoke, "If there is a backdoor, I'd get out of here now."

"Yes, sir," replied the Branch manager.

Superman took off and headed towards the damned creature, who now had Shazam above his head and drove his body down on his rocky knee with a loud crack. Shazam screamed from pain as Doomsday dropped him to the concrete. The creature as about to bring an double handed axe punch down on Shazam, when Clark tackled him mid waist and flew him into the rubble of an already demolished building.

They disappeared into the rubble just as Connor and Diana teleported down from the Watchtower. She saw Hal helping J'onn to his feet, while Guy Gardner tended Shazam. Hal and J'onn came to her side.

"Where is the creature you are fighting?" she asked.

"Clark and the creature are under the rubble there. Give it a second and they'll be out," said Hal.

The Batwing appeared in the sky. It came in low and hovered then Batman ejected from it landing in a tuck and roll then he came up running and joined the group.

"I have Kryptonite. If Kryptonite is deadly to a full blooded Kryptonian, it must cause some damage to a creature that has some Kryptonian DNA," he told them.

"How do we use it without killing, Superman?" asked J'onn.

As if on cue, the street exploded and Superman came flying out from underneath the ground. He was quickly followed by Doomsday. The one thing Doomsday couldn't do was fly, so Superman took to the air. He headed straight up into the mesosphere and came hurtling back down at Doomsday in a matter of seconds. They both disappeared through the concrete street and into the subway system.

"Find a way to deliver the Kryptonite to the creature without killing Kal. I'm joining the fight," Diana said as she pulled her sword and ran towards the large hole in the ground. When she reached it, she jumped into the subway system.

Connor started to follow her, but Batman placed a hand on his chest. He glared at Batman.

"They don't need you getting in the way," said Batman.

"But…"

"I thought you learned discipline on Themyscira," barked Batman.

"Yes, sir," sighed Connor.

J'onn looked at Batman, who stared back at him.

"I just need a minute to think of something and then we'll act," said Batman.

JLJLJL

Trevor was picked up on the street corner in Georgetown by Nemesis, or Tom Tresser. It was a nice sliver Jaguar. He had the radio on listening to the news report on the devastation in Metropolis. He lowered the sound once Trevor was in the car.

"What do you have for me?" he asked Trevor.

"The creature is called Doomsday or Doomsday Project. It was started by Amanda Waller, but Lex Luthor was the creative force behind it. He also had the damned thing hidden away these past few months," said Trevor.

He reached into his pocket and handed Tresser a thumb drive. Tresser pocketed it.

"On that is enough information to put Luthor away for the rest of his life," said Trevor.

"Your Suicide Squad did well," said Tresser.

"If you take that to court then Waller is going to have to be right beside Luthor," said Trevor.

"Would you call destroying half of Metropolis an act of terrorism, Steve?" Nemesis asked.

"Yes."

"I would, too. So does the president. Waller is safe. We are going to arrest Luthor as a terrorist and he is going to disappear to Gitmo for a while," said Nemesis.

"He's a citizen," said Trevor.

"He's a fool to unleash a Doomsday weapon that can't be controlled on the one being that might be able to stop it," said Tresser. "I'm going to put him away from a long time, or until he becomes useful to this country again."

"I wish I got the information sooner," said Trevor.

"Let's go to lunch," said Tresser. "I want to sit and watch some cable news while we eat."

Trevor looked at him like he was insane.

"What can I say, I think that the Justice League and Superman will prevail," said Tresser, "and I want to watch it."

"If you say so," said Trevor.

"Don't be so glum. Have some faith in the good guys," said Tresser.

"Are there still good guys?" asked Trevor.

"If you look hard enough there are," Nemesis answered.

JLJLJL

The creature had thrown Superman into an oncoming subway train causing the train to stop abruptly. Clark managed to control himself enough to act as a break for the train then he pushed the train back to the last station so the people could get off and get to safety. This left Diana alone with Doomsday. Her years of training meant she was able to keep away from the creature's deadly blows, as she used her sword to hack away at him. Unfortunately, Doomsday had speed, so that after a few passes by Diana, he started time his blows differently. He semi-connected in her should with a blow sending Diana rolling back down the tunnel.

She got to her feet and readied herself for another charge. Diana took off and she imbedded her sword deep into the damned creature's chest causing far less damage then she expected. Doomsday swung at her and she ducked it, then she tried to come around with a kick. He caught her ankle. With more force than she'd ever been handled by before, he swung her around and brought her down hard on the train track. The tracks broke and the ground split. Diana was dazed. With disdain Doomsday pulled her sword out and tossed it aside.

Doomsday lifted his right leg up in order to use his foot to crush her head, when Clark flew into at great speed and drove him through the ground and cement, up through the street, and into the air before he threw him hard to the ground. Clark landed and watched as Doomsday struggled to get up. He knew he needed to get this damned creature away from civilization.

Batman handed the projectile shaped Kryptonite he brought to Hal Jordan. Hal constructed a small cannon with his ring, loaded it with the Kryptonite projectile, and then fired it over Clark's shoulder, and into Doomsday, who stumbled back and roared in pain. Clark took advantage of the moment to relook at Doomsday DNA. Only the Kryptonite DNA reacted well to the yellow sun. He knew what he needed to do. If he could get him close enough, he thought he had enough strength left to toss Doomsday into the sun. The Kryptonian DNA might survive the sun, but the rest of his DNA would burn up and be destroyed.

He looked behind him to see a bloodied Diana climb out of the subway system. Next, he looked at Connor, Batman, J'onn and Hal. A grim smile formed on his lips. He had to stop the creature. He turned his head back to Doomsday, who was screaming in pain. He pressed a button on his right sleeve and a small pad appeared on his suit. He punched in a code and suddenly an energy field enveloped his hands and head. Now he was ready for deep space.

Digging into the ground he gathered his strength then he let go of all restraints and flew at Doomsday at great speed. He picked him up by the waist and started to fly straight up. Clark reached the stratosphere, then the mesosphere, then thermosphere, then exosphere, and finally he and Doomsday were on their way to the sun. The whole time the creature was pounding on his back, but Clark ignored the pain.

Batman and Connor rushed to Diana's side, while Hal supported J'onn. She was in great pain, but she ignored it. All she wanted to know was where Kal was.

"Diana, calm down," said Batman. "He's taken the creature into space. I don't know what he intends to do with him or himself."

"We have to find him," she said while wiping away blood from her mouth with her right hand.

"He's going to make it, Princess Diana," said Connor. "Kal-El will make it."

He looked up into the sky. Using his telescopic vision he tried to find Superman and the creature, but he couldn't find any sign of them.

"Damn it, I wish I could fly," said Connor. "Why can't I fly?"

"Neither could Superman when he was your age. He could leap a mile in the air, but he couldn't fly," said Batman.

Diana looked to the sky for signs of Kal but she saw nothing.

"Come on, everyone, we have comrades to help, citizens to save, and a city to clean up," said Batman.

Diana shook her head in the affirmative. J'onn moved slowly on his own, while Hal took to the air. Batman took out his Justice League communicator.

"Mister Terrific, get up to the Watchtower. You are going to have a lot of heroes to treat," he said.

"I'll need help," said Terrific.

"I'll get in touch with Hoshi and Mister Miracle to join you," Batman told him.

He looked over at Diana, who was still lost thinking about Clark. Bruce hoped that Clark was all right. Elemental woman was left in the monitor room. He'd call her and have her start scanning space for signs of Clark and the creature. They could retrieve him in the Javelin if they had to do it.

JLJLJL

With the last of his great strength, Clark threw Doomsday at the sun. Clawing and grabbing at Superman the creature headed towards the sun picking up speed as he went. The creature could not fly and there were no meteors for him to even use to bounce off, so Superman finally relaxed. Doomsday was headed unimpeded for the sun.

Superman slowly turned and headed back for earth. His felt as if he had broken ribs and maybe even a cracked vertebrae or two from Doomsday constant pounding as he flew him in space. That combined with the pain he felt from the beating he took before he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. He focused himself in order to fight off unconsciousness. Trying to stay awake, he headed in the direction of the moon.

He thought of Diana, as he flew. They had only been together for a few months, but it had been some of the best months of his life. He loved her. With Diana he no longer felt as if he'd never have what Jonathan and Martha had. No, he and Diana would never be quiet farmers, but they were a couple, partners, and that was what his mother and father were.

A wave of pain went through his body. The pain went right down to his bones. It was so intense that he groaned loudly, but no one could hear him in space. He needed to rest. His body needed rest. Damn it, his body was failing him. It had never really done that before unless Kryptonite was involved. Reaching for his left sleeve, he made the pad appear again and pressed and button which sent out an emergency signal then he aimed for the surface of the moon. Maybe if he landed on the moon for a few minutes, he'd be able to gather the strength to continue on to earth. Maybe, yeah, maybe, he laughed to himself.

JLJLJL

Luthor had watched the battle between Doomsday and Superman on the plasma TV in his office with joy. His creation worked better than he anticipated. The world didn't realize it but it was a great day because they were rid of the alien and he was the mastermind behind it. Of course, he was disappointed that Superman flew himself and Doomsday into space. He'd open to see the end of Superman, to see his body completed broken, and his life ended. But, he was sure that he'd never see the alien again.

Nemesis had finished his lunch with Colonel Trevor then he drove to the airport and took a private jet to Metropolis. He had a group of federal agents in black suits meeting him at Luthor's office. There was no reason to put this off for long. Luthor needed to be taken out of circulation. Once that he arrived in the city, they headed into the office building to retrieve and arrest Luthor as a terrorist behind the attack on Metropolis and superman.

Luthor heard a commotion outside of his door. Suddenly, the door burst open and Nemesis along with four agents with drawn guns entered his office. He saw his secretary with her hands up and Mercy handcuffed and manhandled in the anterior room.

"What is it you are doing on here?" Luthor demanded.

"We are arresting you for terrorism against the United States of America," stated Nemesis. "We have a plane waiting for you to Cuba, Mr. Luthor and a very long vacation."

"You can't do this. I'm an important citizen. I killed Superman and saved this world from alien scum," Luthor yelled.

"You're a terrorist and a murderer, Mr. Luthor, and I'm saving the world from you," countered Nemesis, who took a Taser gun out of his holster and shot Luthor.

Luthor stiffened as the electric charge ripped through his body then he fell to the floor. Nemesis looked at his men.

"Take him away," ordered Nemesis.

Tresser watched as they handcuffed, put a hood over his head, and dragged Luthor away. Cuba was too good for him. He saw mercy and the look on her face. She was completely loyal to Luthor. He couldn't allow her to go free.

"Take her along with Luthor," he called to one of the black suited men.

He placed a black hood over her head and dragged Mercy away. Nemesis exhaled and smiled. His work was done here.

JLJLJL

Elemental Woman picked up the signal from Superman's suit. She traced it to the moon then she contacted Batman.

"I've got a signal coming from the moon," she said.

"Teleport me up," he growled. "I'll check it out."

Diana's hand grabbed Batman's shoulder and turned him around. He looked into her eyes and he could tell she wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

"Make it two," he said into the communicator, "and get the Javelin ready."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Fifteen

The infirmary of the Watchtower had a seriously injured Superman lying on a medical bed being attended by Mister Terrific and Mister Miracle with the help of J'onn. A bruised Diana sat on another bed staring at Kal. She had realized just how important he had become to her until this moment. The others that were injured, broken bones mainly, from trying to help with Doomsday were in another section of the infirmary, a section less private. They were being treated by Dr. Hoshi and Dr. Mid-Nite.

"He has four ribs broken, two vertebrae crushed, a broken left forearm, bones broken in his right fist, a grade four concussion, and serious internal damage. That's just the start of it. A normal man would be dead. Usually his regenerative healing powers would have kicked in, but it hasn't and I don't know why," Mister Terrific summed the situation up.

"The source of his power is the sun. I can only think of putting him under our most powerful solar lamps and wait," said Mister Miracle.

"That appears to be the best treatment for him at the moment," said J'onn.

"Do you get a sense of his consciousness, J'onn?" asked Mister Miracle.

"He's fighting against the pain while remembering moments in his life," said J'onn.

"Let's get the solar lamps and hope for the best," said Mister terrific.

While Mister Terrific and Mister Miracle set up the solar lamps, J'onn walked over to Diana. She stared at the broken and bruised body of Kal. She couldn't tame her eyes off him.

"Diana," he said gently. "I have seen Kal-El's mind. He loves you deeply." She stiffened at J'onn saying this.

"Thank you, J'onn," she said.

"He is fighting, but his body has taken much damage. It will take time," said J'onn.

"I hope you are right," said Diana.

J'onn moved back to Clark, morphed into him, and then touched his shield in a certain sequence. His suit started to return to nanotechnology and retreat into the shield. J'onn covered him with a sheet from the waist down, so he wouldn't be completely naked under the solar lamps.

Batman entered the infirmary with Queen Hippolyta and Philippus. They moved over to Diana, who was just staring at Kal.

"Diana, I brought company," said Bruce.

Diana finally looked at them. Her mother saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and wanted to weep. Her daughter's heart had been conquered.

"Daughter, you are alive and well. Thank Zeus," said Hippolyta. "I heard about the creature and how it was destroying all and had to come when I heard that you faced it."

"Thank Kal not Zeus. He is the reason I am fine. He fought the creature," she said.

"He defeated the creature?" asked Hippolyta.

"Yes, he defeated him. After battling for longer than he should without help, he flew the creature into space and threw him at the sun. He didn't have enough energy to return to earth and crashed on the moon," Diana told her mother in an almost emotionless voice.

"Remarkable. He is like Zeus facing a titan. This Superman is a remarkable as the stories tell," said Hippolyta.

"He is Kal, my Kal," Diana said softly.

Her mother heard this and decided to withhold her opinion for now.

"Where is Connor?" asked Philippus with some concern.

"He wasn't allowed to fight, so he has been helping with the cleanup. I knew that Clark wouldn't want him fighting that Doomsday creature. He thinks of Connor as a brother," said Batman. "He should be teleporting up soon."

"Thank the Gods that he is well," said Philippus to herself. She realized more and more than she was fonder of Connor than it was safe for an Amazon to be fond of a male.

"Are your wounds healed or do they need tending?" asked Hippolyta.

"I am fine. My wounds are almost fully healed," said Diana.

"You should clean up then and take care of your armor. Be respectful of the gifts the gods have given you," said Hippolyta.

"I do not want to leave Kal," she said.

"General Philippus will guard the brave warrior, while you are gone. I will help you clean up so that it takes less time,' said Hippolyta then she looked at Batman. "Is there a place for her to clean and change?"

"She has quarters on the station," replied Batman.

"I see," said Hippolyta, who then gently helped her daughter to stand. "Show me these quarters, Diana, and then we will return."

"Yes, mother."

Hippolyta led Diana out of the infirmary. Diana walked in silence to her quarters. Her mother could fell the concern and sadness wafting off her daughter. Yes, she was in love with this Superman. Her daughter had given her heart to someone. She feared this day would come the longer she spent in the Patriarch's world.

Taking the elevator down to the living section, Diana entered her quarters with her mother. Once they were behind closed doors, Hippolyta spoke.

"You love this Superman?" she asked.

"I love him more than I thought possible to love another," Diana answered.

"And how does he feel about you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, mother, but I believe he loves me also," Diana told her.

Hippolyta helped her remove her armor and tiara, which needed cleaning. All she wore were her bracelets. Diana went into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. She just admitted to loving a man to her mother and she didn't even care what her mother thought or how she felt about it. All she cared about was Kal.

Exiting the shower, she dried herself off and put on a robe, and then she rejoined her mother. Hippolyta was seated on the edge of the bed. She looked to be deep in thought.

"Mother," said Diana.

Hippolyta looked up at her daughter.

"I am afraid that you are going to get hurt by him," said Hippolyta.

"Kal would never hurt me," said Diana.

"I don't know him, Diana, so I can't believe that. If he lives, I invite you and him to Themyscira. He will be my guest and he will be tested to see if he is worthy of the Princess of the Amazons. You will not argue because Zeus and your brother and sisters on Olympus will demand the same. He must prove himself worthy of you," said Hippolyta.

"Mother…," Diana started to speak, but her mother cut her off.

"No, don't argue. Now show me to this monitor room so I can contact the embassy and have Epione and her medicines brought to this station to help heal Superman," said Hippolyta.

Diana smiled, "Thank you, mother."

JLJLJL

Diana and Hippolyta along with Mister Terrific and Mister Miracle watched as Epione poured a drink that she mixed up from items brought from Themyscira down the unconscious Clark's throat and then she rubbed oil all over his torso. Once she was done, she walked over to her queen and princess.

"What did you do for him?" Hippolyta asked.

"First, I gave him a potion that that increases healing power of the body and then I rubbed oil on him that assists the absorption of the sun," explained Epione. "According to what you have told me about him, these should assist in his healing."

"Thank you, Epione," said Diana.

She left her mother's side and walked and sat beside Clark. Taking his right hand in both of hers, she settled waiting for a change in his condition. Hippolyta whispered to Epione, "What are his chances of survival?"

"It is hard to tell, your highness. He is unlike anyone I have ever worked on before. He is unique," she answered.

"Let us leave Diana alone for now," said Hippolyta, who then turned and looked at Mister Terrific and Mister Miracle. "Show us to where we can get food."

Scott Free smiled, "Why not?"

"I'm feeling puckish, also," said Mister Terrific, who looked back at Clark and Diana.

"Is the food good here?" asked Hippolyta.

"About the same as good airplane food," said Mister Terrific.

"I've never been on an airplane," said Hippolyta.

They started leaving the infirmary.

"I believe the queen would find a chocolate milkshake interesting," said Scott Free.

"You really are smarter than me," chuckled Mister Terrific.

"Just a little," said Free.

"What is a chocolate milkshake?" asked Hippolyta.

"Something that would make your Greek gods jealous," smiled Mister Terrific.

JLJLJL

Philippus found Connor in the observation lounge by himself. He was standing at the plasma window looking down at the earth. Still wearing his Kryptonian armor, which was black and red as opposed to Clark's blue and red, Connor seemed as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his seventeen year old shoulders. Of course, he knew that Kal-El could literally carry the weight of earth on his shoulders. Yet, Connor hadn't known birth or childhood. He had never been taught the knowledge in his head, but had it placed there by Kal-El. His body was now reaching maturity and more powers were manifesting themselves and all he had to deal with them was the discipline that Philippus had taught. He wondered if that discipline was enough to deal with the way he felt for his teacher.

Philippus cleared her throat to make herself known. Connor turned and faced his teacher, the Amazon woman who he had fallen in love with in so many ways. He knew he was young and she was immortal and old, but he wasn't normal. Connor felt ancient and brand new at the same time and the only one who made him feel confident and strong was Philippus.

"Epione has seen Superman," she said.

"I have faith that he'll survive. Did you know he can lift the earth if he needed to do so," said Connor. "Of course, that is if only he takes off all the restraints on his strength that he had built up over the years. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not as strong as him. I don't have his control."

"Connor, you have great discipline. I am proud of you," said Philippus.

"Thank you, teacher," he said softly.

"What is wrong?" she asked moving closer to him.

"I am not Kal-El. I am made from some of his cells along with some human's cells, but I am not him. I mean I want to be like him, but I'm just not him," said Connor.

"Why are you doubting yourself, my student?" asked Philippus.

"I am doubting myself about many thing. That's all," he said. "Don't pay any attention to me."

"Connor," said Philippus, who then moved into his personal space.

She as taller than him at six foot one inches, but he was still growing. He was one more growth spurt away from catching up to her.

"You are not only my student, but I have come to care for you as…"

"Yeah, I know as surrogate son or cousin or something that is safe and easy to deal with it. I know, General, and I thank you," he said.

Before he could say another word, General Philippus grabbed Connor by his face and pulled him towards her. She captured his mouth with hers and gave him a long passionate kiss. There was a history of teachers taking one or two of their favorite students as lovers. In Connor Philippus found a young man on the verge of adulthood that she was willing to mentor in all things. When she stepped back his eyes were glowing red with passion.

"It has been thousands of years since I took a man as a lover, Connor. Are you a man yet?" she asked.

With arms strong enough to crush her he grabbed her, brought her up against his body, and kissed her. She appreciated his strength and his boldness.

"I have much to teach you still," she said softly.

"Yes, teacher," he smiled. "They assigned me quarters."

"Show them to me," she demanded.

"Yes, general," he said.

"No one must know about us for now," she said.

"I understand, general," he said.

"Call me by my name, Connor," she said.

"Philippus," he said with an emotion that moved her even more to find them a place to be alone.

"Show me those quarters now," she demanded.

"Yes, Philippus."

JLJLJL

Diana watched over Clark. He hadn't moved though his body was becoming warmer. He was finally starting to store the solar radiation again. His body was finally healing. Now it was only a matter of time.

"Kal, when you wake up we need to spend some time alone," she whispered in the hand she held.

"I agree," he said without opening his eyes.

"Hera, you are alive and finally awake," she said.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, those blue eyes which so captivated her. Diana smiled at him.

"Now that was a heck of a fight," he said. "Remind me not to fight too many beings with Kryptonian DNA. They are damned tougher than they look and that Doomsday creation was really, really tough looking."

Diana laughed softly. This was Kal. He woke up and he joked.

"Gladly," she said. "I should get Mister Terrific or Epione to check on you."

"No, need to get anyone. I can feel it. I can feel my body finally healing. My broken bones are mending and so isn't the internal damaged," he said.

"Kal, I am glad you are back," Diana said.

She let go of his hand. Diana felt both relief and an urgency to take him in her arms, which she fought. Someone on the station was her mother, who was their last hurdle for a relationship.

"I'm glad to be back," he said then groaned in pain as he sat up.

Swing his sheet rapped legs swung over the table. Clark sat up fully. His body was sore and felt like he had fought several of new gods from New Genesis. Before Diana could say another word to him, Mister Terrific, Hippolyta, Epione came into the infirmary. They were surprised to see to see them.

"Supes, you're awake," said Mister Terrific.

"And doing much better," he replied. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days," answered Mister Terrific.

"So, Superman, finally you wake," said Hippolyta. "We will be getting to know each other, Superman."

"Sounds like a blast," he mumbled.

"Once you have regained your strength, I have invited you and Diana to Themyscira," said Hippolyta. "You will be my guest, while I find out what you are made of."

"Sugar and spice and everything nice," he said sarcastically.

"I hope you have a sense of humor when I am done testing you," said Hippolyta.

"Testing?" Clark repeated then looked at Hippolyta. "You intend on testing me."

"I am going to test to you if you are worthy of my daughter," she said.

"I don't wrestle or perform athletic feats in the nude," stated Superman.

Diana punched his right shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt," pouted Clark.

"You can take it," grinned Diana.

Just then Bruce entered the infirmary. He looked from Diana to Superman to Hippolyta and shook his head. His attention returned to Clark.

"I'm glad to see you up and about," said Bruce.

"Thank you, Bruce."

"Are you almost back to normal?" he asked Clark.

"I'm getting there. I think some time under the solar lamp I have in the Fortress. I'll be back to full strength in a day," he said.

"Good. I think I have Edge. I've traced direct funding from him to Intergang. I need Clark Kent to write an article and publish it with the proof," said Bruce.

"Give me the information and I'll write it at the Fortress. Tell Viki, though, that I'll need another week off," he said.

"Why?"

"It appears that I have to go to Themyscira to prove myself worthy," said Clark.

Hippolyta snorted and Diana glared at her mother. Bruce smirked.

"Write the article first. I don't know if you'll be in condition to write it afterwards," said Bruce then he chuckled.

"I know," mumbled Clark.

JLJLJL

The article was finished and sent view e-mail to The Reporter and Perry White. According to Diana she needed to make arrangements for their trip to Themyscira, so she would come to collect him at the Fortress. Knowing that Themyscira had magic woven throughout it, Clark decided to spend some extra time in his solar sanitarium absorbing as much solar radiation as he could.

He stood in the room with only a large towel around his waist standing in the middle of the sanitarium allowing storing the solar radiation like a battery. Diana arrived and entered the Fortress without a problem as she was now cleared and given her own password. She found Clark in his solar sanitarium completely lost in storing strength. Through the widow she observed him and thought he looked like one of her godly relatives.

Removing her armor and tiara, and keeping her bracelets, which suppressed the power of lightning that she inherited from her father Zeus, she entered the sanitarium. Clark opened his eyes and faced her. He didn't expect to see her naked standing in front of him. Suddenly, he felt hot and his breathing started to increase.

"Diana," he said in a hoarse voice.

"Kal," she smiled.

"Is it time to leave for Themyscira?" he asked.

"No, Kal, it's time for you to be reminded what you are fighting for on Themyscira," she said.

She walked towards him. When she was close enough, she grabbed his towel, pulled it off him, and tossed it aside then she placed her hands on his chest in order to feel his warmth.

"Great Rae, you are beautiful Diana," he said.

"Clark, make love to me," she demanded in a voice that was somewhere between a purr and a command.

"Yes, my princess," he said then pulled her against his body. "When are we expected on Themyscira?"

"I don't care," she said with a grin.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Diana smile became wide and incandescent. Kal loved her and she loved him.

"We should pick up chocolates for my mother before we go to Themyscira. She has developed a taste for chocolate. It may help you bringing such a gift," she said then moaned as Clark began to kiss her along her neck.

"We'll fly to Switzerland when we are done here," he mumbled then continued kissing.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Sixteen

A half-eaten box of chocolates sat on the marble table. Hippolyta was lounging on a divan finishing up a truffle, while General Philippus stood and ate one. The queen smiled at the sheer delight of the taste of chocolate then she gave her attention to her general.

"You seem distracted, my general; what is wrong?" she asked her.

"Nothing, my queen," answered Philippus.

"I have known for thousands of years, Philippus, don't lie to me. There is something wrong," Hippolyta said.

Philippus, who had on a breast plate, Grecian helmet, and sword at her side, took off her helmet exposing her high cheekbones, pulled back black hair, and exquisite face. Unlike most of her sisters, Philippus was an Amazon from Western African, the Warrior Women of Dahomey. She had made her way to Greece because she heard rumors of a warrior queen, who had no equal. She had been at Hippolyta's side ever since.

"Contact with the Patriarch's world has me thinking about many things," she said.

It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't a complete truth. She had a difficult time telling her queen that she was in love with an extraordinary young male. Other than one relationship, all of her relationships had been with her sisters, but now she was enamored by the half Kryptonian and half human clone.

"I can't blame you," sighed Hippolyta. "Tomorrow is Superman first test in the arena. He has to prove he is worthy of an Amazon Warrior Princess. Make sure that all weapons are magical and he cannot wear his alien armor. It will not be a challenge for him otherwise. Oh, choose Artemis to challenge him. She may be friends with Diana, but she hates men. She probably believes this Superman has seduced her and corrupted her."

"Yes, my queen," said Philippus.

Hippolyta got up from her divan and walked over to the chocolate box and chose another truffle. She tasted it and smiled.

"We need to learn how to make these," she said.

"I'll have Ferdinand, who is the chef at the embassy, learn how to make truffles," said Philippus.

"Have Diana do it," said the queen. "Ferdinand won't listen to anyone else."

Philippus nodded her head. Hippolyta returned to her divan.

"I noticed many of the younger sisters were happy to see Connor back. It is good to have him back among us," the queen said then smiled. "If he were female, I'd ask him to stay with us, but we can't have a man staying on Themyscira."

"No, my queen," said Philippus.

This was Philippus quandary. If she was to be Connor, she would have to leave Themyscira. If she stayed, it would be an end to their relationship.

"You seem like you need time to contemplate many things, Philippus. You're dismissed," Hippolyta said.

"Thank you, my queen," she replied.

Philippus entered the queen's lounge and headed down hallway and out of the palace. Waiting for her was her white steed, which she named Sparta. Sparta was being held by one of her soldiers. Getting on the horse, she rode away at top speed. She headed off in the direction of to a fresh water alcove which had a lovely waterfall and pond for bathing and swimming. During his months of learning discipline on Themyscira, she introduced him to this alcove, which she considered her own private spot.

Since it was surrounded by trees, she got off her horse, and walked herself and Sparta the rest of the way. Coming to a clearing, she saw that Connor was already there and standing nude under the waterfall. Quickly undressing, she dropped her breastplate and sword to the ground then dropped her exomis. She took off her sandals and drove into the pond then same over to the waterfall. Climbing out of the pond, she joined Connor under the waterfall where they shared a deep passionate kiss.

"I love you, General," Connor whispered in her ear.

"We don't have much time," she said and kissed him again.

JLJLJL

Diana stood back to view Clark, who was wearing an exomis with a red chlamys hanging over his right shoulder and acting as a substitute for his cape. He looked uncomfortable in his Grecian clothes, which made Diana beam with delight.

"Kal, you look perfect, a statue come to life," she said. "My sisters will be impressed by you."

He glared at her.

"Now, now, that's Bruce's territory. Don't scowl," she grinned.

He pulled back the chlamys back to check his shield, which hung around his neck and rested on his chest.

"I could hold that for you if you like?" she asked.

"No. I want to wear it," he said.

Diana could see from his body language that he was nervous. Suddenly, Connor, who was dressed similarly to Clark, came in the room. Connor had the House of El shield around his neck, also. Diana observed that his hair was wet, but she paid no never mind to that. He stopped and stared at Clark.

"All right, make fun of me," Clark said.

"Um… I think you look fine," he said. "I just wanted to tell you about Artemis and her strengths and weaknesses. General Philippus had me face her several times."

Diana smiled at this. Connor had learned well from Philippus.

"So, tell me about Artemis," smiled Clark.

"She is aggressive, but deceptive. She likes to use feints in the hopes of getting you off balance. I ended up on my ass several times. Her swordsmanship is the second only to Philippus and the Champion," he said then nodded towards Diana.

"Thank you for the compliment, Connor," said Diana then she looked at Kal. "Artemis should not be underestimated."

"I won't," he said. "I wonder what else your mother has in mind so that I prove myself worthy."

"I have no idea, Kal. I'm willing to leave right now and not come back. You know I want to be with you and only you," said Diana.

"I know, but this is your family. A few little tasks to prove to your mother that I am serious about you isn't too much ask," he said then looked at Connor. "Right, Connor?"

"Right," said Connor.

Clark took a whiff of Connor with his sensitive olfactory. He could smell Philippus scent all over him. Diana's sense of smell was hypersensitive but Connor had been swimming, so it was difficult to pick the scent up. He wondered if he should talk to him about this, or just wait and see. Connor looked at him questioningly. Clark smiled at him. It could wait for now.

"As a brother, Kon-El, I expect you to enter the area with me to be my second," he said.

Connor grinned, "I'd be honored, Kal-El."

"Good," said Clark then he looked at Diana. "And I expect you to cheer for me."

"I'll think about that," smirked Diana.

JLJLJL

Ares hated the Amazons. The fact that Hera was convinced to release them from their punishment after she found out that Diana was Zeus' daughter angered him all the more. Now it appeared that they were inviting that damned Kryptonian on their island. This was a digressing of their rules. If they could digress from the rules then he could digress from the rules. He was not allowed to interfere with the Amazons, but the Kryptonian wasn't an Amazon.

If he was to face off against the Kryptonian, his father couldn't punish him. This Kryptonian wasn't even from this world. If he should face this alien and paramour of the Princess and he killed him then so be it. Zeus shouldn't congratulate him not punishment him.

"What are you thinking?" asked Aphrodite.

He turned away from the pool of water, which he was using to spy in on the Amazons. With his right hands he disturbed the waters and sent the images away with small waves. He stood up and faced his mistress.

"I was thinking of watching the exhibition between the Kryptonian and Artemis in person," Ares said.

"Really?" she said. "Why?"

"His powers are supposed to be almost god-like. I'd like to see that in person," Ares answered her.

"He is delightful to look at," said Aphrodite.

"Will you join me?"

"Why not?" she said.

JLJLJL

Clark stood in the middle of the arena in his exomis with his long red chlamys over his right shoulder. Connor stood beside him in his exomis without chlamys and holding Clark's sword. Seated around them were the Amazons and the Bana Mighdall tribe, which Artemis was a member. In the royal box sat Queen Hippolyta, Princess Diana, and Queen Anahid of the Bana-Mighdall with General Philippus and Larra of the Bana-Mighdall as their guards. Along the stadium were the statues of the Greek Gods. Ares and Aphrodite inhabited their statues so that they could watch the exhibition.

Artemis entered wearing her battle armor and exomis along with Larris, who was her second. They stopped a few feet from Clark and Connor. Hippolyta stood up.

"I could give a speech but I can see that you are all anticipating this confrontation. Let the battle begin," she called out.

Artemis took her chlamys off and gave it to Larris, who left the arena. Clark took off his chlamys and draped it over the sword that Connor was holding.

"Kal-El, you need the sword," Connor said. "She is using a magically forged sword. It can hurt you."

"I don't use a weapon unless I have to use one, Kon-El. Don't worry I should be able to handle her without one," he told him.

"Be careful," said Connor then he left the arena.

"No weapon, man," Artemis said with disdain.

"I don't need one, woman," smiled Clark

Artemis lunged at him with her sword. He easily moved aside then he quickly moved behind her and gently pushed her sending her off balance and to the dirt. There was some laughter from the audience. Feeling humiliated Artemis got up and prepared to attack again. She decided to use a feint in order to get a shot at him with her magical sword.

Clark waited for her to make the next move. She came at him. Clark listened to her heartbeat, observed the relaxed muscles in her shoulders, and thought this was going to feint in order to find an opening. Instead of standing still he moved so fast he was a blur. He once again stopped behind her and used his breath to blow her over onto the ground. Again there was some laughter from the audience.

"He's playing with her," said Anahid with disappointment.

"Would you prefer he killed her?" asked Diana.

Queen Anahid stared at Diana, as if she could intimidate her. Diana smiled sweetly.

"I would prefer he fought fairly," she replied.

"He hasn't used most of his powers. He is fighting fairly," responded Diana.

"Let us see how Artemis acts," said Hippolyta.

Artemis got up once again. She considered her opponent and decided it was time to use trickery. Falling down to one knee, she acted as if she was injured. Clark moved towards her to see if she was okay. As he got close enough Artemis lunged forward with her sword in the hopes of gutting him, but instead Clark captured the blade between his hands. Artemis tried to pull the blade from him, but he wouldn't release it.

"You're wasting your time. Why don't you give up?" he asked.

"Amazons never surrender," she spat.

"You mean I have to kill you," he said.

"Yes," she growled.

"Okay," he said.

Artemis looked at him in surprise. He released the sword and with his forefinger flicked her forehead just hard enough to knock her out cold. In the royal box, Diana laughed, while Queen Anahid stood up.

"He killed her," she yelled.

"No, he didn't. He merely knocked her unconscious, so she wouldn't have to surrender," said Diana.

Hippolyta sighed as she sat in her chair. She had hoped for a little blood to be drawn by Artemis, a few wounds to scare him off, but instead he won easily. Superman was a frustrating male.

Clark attended to Artemis. Larris and Connor returned. They assisted in reviving Artemis. Suddenly, a white light appeared in the middle of the arena. When the light dissipated Ares was standing there in full battle armor. He drew his sword and pointed at Clark.

"Come, Kryptonian, it's time that I teach you a lesson and end your miserable existence," Ares raged.

Clark looked at Ares and shook his head in annoyance.

"I take it you are Ares, the so-called god of War?" he asked.

"Who else would I be?" Ares asked.

"An actor from a production of Macbeth maybe," Clark teased.

"I intend on skewering you at the end of my sword, Kryptonian dog," said Ares.

Clark touched his shield and released his armor. In few seconds he was armored up with his cape flowing in the wind. He grabbed the sword from Connor, who also armored up. Clark stood there in his blue with red bet and red cape and Connor stood there in his black and red armor sans cape. They were the House of El.

"Although I like to eat kabobs I am not going to be one for or any other so-called god," said Clark.

Diana went to stand but Hippolyta placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered her down into her chair.

"Let us see how he handles a god, Diana. After this there will be no more need for tests," she said to her daughter.

Larris got Artemis to her feet. Artemis saw Ares and growled.

"What is he doing here?" she asked.

"Get to safety," ordered Clark.

Larris pulled Artemis away. She reluctantly left. Connor, though, stayed at his side.

"Connor leave," he said.

"No. I'm your second and… brother," he said.

"Stay, boy, I'll kill you afterwards," said Ares.

"You won't be killing anyone today," stated Clark, who then attacked in a blur.

If there was one thing that angered Clark it was bully and Ares stuck him as the ultimate bully. Hippolyta was shocked to see that Ares was struggling to keep up with Superman, who appeared to be faster and even stronger than the Greek god, a fact that truly infuriated Ares. Ares had experience and skill in his favor, though. His burning sword cut through Clark's armor leaving a wound across his abdomen. Unfortunately, Clark's sword broke against Ares'. Diana called Connor over.

Using his super speed, Connor blurred over to Diana. She produced one of her Hephaestus forged swords from her bracelets and handed it to Connor.

"Give this to Kal. It will not shatter and it can kill a god," she said.

"Yes, princess," he said. He blurred over to Clark and handed him the sword.

Clark took the sword and stopped Ares latest attack. With his free left hand Ares connected to Connor's jaw sending him flying in to the stands. Philippus turned white with concern. She almost broke from her position to check on him, but she held strong. Her duty was to protect Hippolyta. Clark was now furious. He swung the sword with all his might at Ares, who blocked the attack, yet he was still sent tumbling backwards from the sheer power of the blow by Clark. Slowly and in pain, Ares got up. He was angered now. His eyes burned red. Much to his surprise the Kryptonian's eyes also burned red.

"You are a stronger opponent than I thought you would be," said Ares.

"Leave while you have the chance," Clark warned Ares.

"He shows no respect to Ares," said Hippolyta to Diana.

"He shows Ares the respect he deserves," replied Diana.

Again Ares attacked. This time they attacked and counterattacked adding up to a fifteen minute non-stop exchange between them. It finally stopped when Ares lost his sword. It flew high into the air and planted itself in the ground. Both Kryptonian and god were breathing heavily. Clark spoke first.

"Go home, Ares, you're not wanted around here," he said.

"Arrogant youth," said Ares.

The God of War gathered his strength and threw a mighty punch at Clark. Right before it was about to connect Clark brought up his right hand and caught the punch. At the moment Clark was one angry Kryptonian and he was not holding back.

Catching Ares' punch in his right hand, he squeezed with everything he had. Ares, who was unused to pay, felt bones, bones that he thought were indestructible, crack and break under the strength of the Kryptonian. Ares did something he never thought he'd do and that was scream from the pain.

Suddenly a golden light appeared and when the light disappeared Aphrodite was standing there in all her beauty. Clark stared at her with her hair so blonde it was almost golden. She walked over to Clark and sensuously ran her hand up his arm and rested it on his shoulder.

"The fight is over, Kal-El," said Aphrodite, "please release him."

Clark let go of Ares' hand. The god of War cradled his broken hand with his good hand then he slowly stood up. He was angry, but he understood battle too well. The Kryptonian had defeated him this time. But there would be a next time.

Aphrodite gave Clark a gently kiss on the cheek then she joined Ares.

"It's time we leave," she said.

"I know," he replied.

They disappeared in a glow of golden and white light. Clark stood in the middle of the arena. Diana jumped over the wall protecting the royal box and ran to him. When she got to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him in front of her mother and all her sisters. When the kiss ended, Clark smiled.

"We should check on Connor," he said.

They turned to see Connor finally waking up from the hit he took. He waved over to Clark and Diana, though if anyone noticed his eyes looked beyond them and at Philippus, who gave him a slight nod.

JLJLJL

Hippolyta asked to see Clark in her study after the furor of the fight was over. She sat on a divan and waited for Clark to be escorted into the room. The door opened and Diana and Clark entered. Hippolyta stared at Diana.

"I wanted to see Superman alone," she said.

"I am here with Kal, mother. Whatever you have to say to him you can say in front of me," said Diana boldly.

Hippolyta knew her daughter well enough that she wasn't an argument she was going to win. Taking a deep breath she exhaled.

"My daughter appears to love you," Hippolyta said.

"And I love her," said Superman.

"Really?" Hippolyta asked with more than a little disbelief.

"Queen Hippolyta, I doubt there is anything that I can say to convince you that I am sincere in my love for Diana. If she will have me, I give my heart and soul to her to do what she wishes," said Clark.

Before Hippolyta could respond Diana whipped Clark around and kissed him. Hippolyta waited patiently for the kiss to end. When it did she cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Take care of my daughter, Kal-EL. Artemis may have failed against you, but I will not," growled Hippolyta.

"Yes, your majesty," Clark said then bowed.

"Let us go feast. I'm sure you're hungry after beating Ares," said the queen.

"Thank you, mother," said Diana.

"We shall talk again, daughter," said Hippolyta.


End file.
